


The Ninth Life

by AnimeCujo



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, M/M, Mystery, Romance, Smut, Yaoi, neko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 85,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeCujo/pseuds/AnimeCujo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel Phantomhive was everything a proper young man should be. Handsome, polite, well-bred, educated and working as the lead researcher at his family's company, Funtom Pharmaceuticals. However, Ciel has a secret, one that now threatens his very life as turmoil ensues over the discovery of a new type of human; the Nekos. A rash of murders and disappearances force his family to hire Inspector Sebastian Michaelis from the local police to be his bodyguard. What they discover is something much bigger and darker than either could ever have imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Kuroshitsuji which is created and owned by Yana Toboso.

The sound of pounding footsteps echoed through the night, signaling that there were at least four or five full grown men running behind. He heard them coming, gaining speed and closing the distance between him. They reverberated in his brain as his lungs fought for more air to move just a little faster; he needed to get away.

The air was chilly, his desperate gasps coming out in white puffs as he rounded a corner, hoping they would be fooled and run right past him. However, he wasn't that lucky tonight and the men called out to him with vicious slurs as he took another way down a dark alley.

His sensitive ears could pick up every little noise, the unnatural stamina in his legs keeping him just an inch out of their reach. But, he was still young, only 16, and the men determined to hunt him down had hatred and ignorance fueling their chase.

Sharp eyes caught sight of a chain link fence ahead, fifteen feet high or so. It was almost pitch black in the narrow alleyway, but to him it looked clear as day. He allowed himself a moment of brief joy, thinking that if he could scale the diamond patterned steel that he would be able to make it safety; where that was now, he had no clue.

The men were only a few feet away now; their gruff voices and curses only magnifying what sorts of horrible things they planned to do once they caught him. Pushing forward with the last bit of his strength, the teen leapt up, jumping much higher than any normal human could and grasped wildly at the fence.

Nails extended into small sharp claws, a high pitched whine coming from his throat as he began to scramble up. The links rattled as the men grabbed on underneath him, but he ignored it as he worked toward his goal. It would only take two more reaches and he would be up and over the top, free to make a quick escape and out of harm's way.

Something sharp slammed into the back of his neck, piercing the skin and burying deep into the muscle. He stopped climbing and wailed as he slapped a hand over the object, feeling the cold metal and bristled feathers on the dart. The pause was, but a second, yet it was too long and had sealed his fate.

Strong hands wrapped around his ankles, ripping him from the fence and he fell backward into the waiting crowd who meant him nothing, but harm. His vision clouded as the drug took effect, eyes focusing on the pale moon in the sky as his back made contact with the cold concrete. He would probably not live to see tomorrow, these men would make sure of that and he welcomed the darkness and peace the narcotic gave as it spread throughout his body.

A single tear slipped from the corner of his eye as he lay there unable to move, the sounds of knives being brandished and hearty laughs of ill intent surrounded him. His last thought, before he slipped into unconsciousness, was how unfair this all was, being hunted and murdered for something he had had no control over. And he wondered just how many more would suffer the same fate before somebody did something about it.

* * *

15 years ago . . .

"Stupid," the youth muttered, chin pressed down as his fingers messed with the stubborn piece of fabric being turned into a knot around his neck. "Stupid bowtie. I hate you bowtie," he ranted quietly, glaring at the accessory as if it had somehow wronged him in another life.

A ten-year-old Ciel Phantomhive stood in front of the full-length mirror in his bedroom, struggling to finish tying the final piece of the outfit his mother had specially picked out for today. He grumbled a little louder, becoming more and more frustrated as he continued to fail in his task. Growling, the boy dropped his hands to his sides and stared at his reflection, a heavy pout painting the plump mouth.

He hated having to wear this suit set, the only upside being that the pants were actually long dress shorts and not the trousers he usually saw his daddy in. The color was a light slate color, almost matching the same hue as his hair, a clean white shirt beneath. But Ciel didn't care about these sorts of things, he was only concerned with the fact that by doing this, he was missing out on playtime with his toys. Yes, the ten year would much rather be playing than getting ready for a family portrait.

Sighing, he dropped his head in defeat. "Mom!" Ciel called out, waiting for sounds of Rachel's approach before yelling again. "Mommy!" This time much louder, with an added hint of desperation in the tone. "Mommy, help me!" Hurried steps could be heard from the hall and he turned around to face the door.

"Ciel, honey, what is it?" Rachel asked, stepping into the massive bedroom, bright blue eyes immediately falling on her son. She smiled softly at the piece of limp fabric hanging uselessly around his neck, knowing exactly what the issue was. "Is that giving you a bit of trouble?" She asked, walking over and taking a knee.

Ciel nodded quietly, staring up into the cobalt orbs which he had inherited. Rachel chuckled softly, lovely face full of adoration for her only child. Sweeping a stray lock of flaxen blonde behind her ear, she reached for the tie's ends, winking at her son in the process.

"You know, one day, when you are a big boy like your daddy, you will be able to do this all by yourself." Manicured fingers made quick work of dark blue cotton, twisting in ways Ciel could never have done on his own. "Or, your pretty wife might do it for you." The boy made a disgusted face the suggestion and Rachel laughed out loud. "Well, I guess that can wait for now!"

Sitting back on her heel, she took a moment to gaze upon her child, thinking about how lucky she was. She had married an amazing man, Vincent, the founder and CEO of Funtom Pharmaceuticals, one of the largest manufacturers of prescription drugs and genetic research in the world. It was the success of his brilliance and hard work that they lived such a splendid life; safe and protected, never having to worry about money. Then to blessed with a beautiful baby boy; healthy and vibrant, Ciel was the element that had brought it all together. Their lives were perfect.

Rachel smiled at her son, cupping the small face in her palms and leaning forward to place a light kiss on Ciel's forehead. He would gripe about it afterward, but the mother just could not resist showing her love at the moment. Her cool lips made contact with the warm skin and she instantly felt the difference temperature from the normal 98.6 degrees. Frowning, she pulled back, studying Ciel's face carefully in her hands.

"Sweetie, you are incredibly hot. Are you running a fever?" She asked aloud, noticing now just how pale her son was, a feverish blush spreading over his cheeks.

Ciel gazed back at her with clouded eyes, his breathing coming faster now as he suddenly felt very dizzy. His body swayed slightly, the room spinning as a cold shiver ran through him despite feeling incredibly hot. Rachel's hands were cool upon his scorching skin and he mumbled softly before pitching forward into his mother's waiting arms.

"Ciel! Ciel, baby!" She cried out in a panic as the boy collapsed into her embrace. "Ciel, baby," Rachel screeched, turning the limp form over and cradling him. "Vincent!" She screamed, voice cracking in terror as Ciel lay unresponsive in her arms. "VINCENT!"

Rachel's entire body shook as she held him tight, whispering over and over again that everything would be OK, daddy was coming. Heavy footsteps could be heard, combined with the concerned voices of her husband and the hired photographer. Still, she could not bring herself to look away from her child for even a second, maternal instincts and love keeping her attention solely focused on Ciel.

"Rachel, what happened?" Vincent demanded, rushing into the bedroom, panic evident in his handsome face. Brown eyes landed on the huddled form of his wife, Ciel's head being supported in the crook of her elbow. "Ciel?" He asked, rushing over to kneel beside her. "Rachel, what happened to him?"

"I-I don't know," she stammered, relieved that her husband had arrived, but still terrified at the condition of her son. "He was just standing there and then I noticed he had a high fever and then . . ." the explanation faded away as tears began to flow, unrestrained and terrified. "Ciel, baby, wake up," she cried, a heavy sob wracking her delicate frame.

Vincent frowned, stamping down his own pain and fear in an attempt to be strong for the mother of his child. Mouth pressing into a thin line, a large hand reached out, gently pressing onto Ciel's forehead to assess the burning temperature. The boy stirred and mumbled, obviously uncomfortable in his current condition.

Carefully, Vincent ran a thumb over a set of dark lashes, pulling the lid back and gasped in horror. Staring at his was Rachel's pristine blue iris, the pupil a vertical slit; inhuman and unmistakably feline.

* * *

Present day . . .

"Oh, god, lady! I told you! Call animal control!" The man argued over the phone, leaning back in his chair while slapping a large hand over his eyes. "We don't do that sort of thing!" He growled, teetering on two legs, threatening to tip the wooden seat over. "We are the police! We can't help you with some fucking cat stuck up in the tree in your front yard!" The hand slid down his face, pulling at the skin and making him groan in exasperation.

Crimson orbs glanced over the screen of a laptop, an amused smirk spreading over the man's lips as he watched his partner deal with the annoying phone call. Inspector Sebastian Michaelis chuckled as the investigator argued with the citizen who had somehow managed to be transferred to the policeman's line and now was giving him an earful. Another curse word flew from his mouth and he snickered before going back to finishing typing up the report he had been just working on.

"W-well, fine! You do that then!" Claude yelled into the receiver, his patience having been pushed past the breaking point. Snarling, he slammed the old black phone into its cradle, golden irises glowing behind his glasses. He glared at it, as if by doing so he could will his anger through the fiber optic cables to the person on the other end who had managed to take up the last half hour of his life.

"What?" Sebastian chuckled at the question aimed at him, Claude glaring at the person sitting opposite him at the large desk which served as their assigned areas on the main floor of the Police Department. "What's so funny?" He demanded, hunching over his laptop and banging away at the keys in frustration.

All around them, the brave men and women of the local law enforcement went about their day; filing paperwork, talking to witnesses, writing up reports, interrogating suspects and finally putting away those who had been found guilty. However, there had been a rash of assaults and unsolved homicides lately, all being classified as hate crimes considering the victims. It was a tough time to be a cop.

"Really now, you couldn't help a kindly old woman get her cat down from her tree?" Sebastian teased, leaning back with hands folded in his lap. Ebony bangs swept near the sharp line of his jaw, the detective flashing a heartbreakingly beautiful smile. "What kind of civil servant are you, Claude? I am so disappointed in you." A low snarl in response had him laughing.

Sebastian shook his head and went back to typing. He and Claude had been like this ever since they had met at the academy a few years prior; always bantering and always giving the other a hard time. It was only natural that they would be partnered up on the force; each one pushing the other forward, testing one another's limits and eventually becoming promoted into the positions they were today.

Their productive professional relationship had given way to an odd sort of friendship, Claude and Sebastian not only spending all their working hours together, but also many evenings and weekends. It seemed only logical since both men were single, of the same age and trusted the other implicitly; a product of placing one's life in another's hand on a daily basis. If you couldn't depend on your partner in the force to have your back, then it was time to find someone new.

"Michaelis! Faustus!" A deep voice boomed, tearing through the cacophony of phones ringing and raised conversations. Despite that, many paused what they were doing to glance at the authoritative baritone, happy to see that it was trained on someone other than themselves. "In my office! Now!"

Sebastian turned around his chair, following Claude's gaze across the large sunken room filled with desks, chairs and other hard working policemen and investigators, up the three steps to the raised section which housed their superior's office. Standing with both hands on the railing was Captain Diedrich, his dark eyes boring into his subordinates who still sat in their seats. His mouth pressed into a thin line, annoyed to see that his clear order had been ignored.

"Are you two deaf?" The German man bellowed, fingers curling around the wooden banister. "Get in my office now!" Whirling around, the captain stalked through the open door behind him, knowing full well that the investigators would follow this time.

Crimson and gold met for a moment, broad shoulders shrugging in tandem before they stood up and made their way over. Claude and Sebastian smoothed down their suits, buttoned their jackets as it was probably a good idea to look presentable instead of garnering their boss's anger once more. The captain was well known for his short fuse and no-nonsense attitude so it best not to give the man any more ammo when dealing with him.

"Sit," he commanded from behind the large desk. Diedrich motioned for Sebastian close the door, fingers laced under his strong chin, elbows propped up on the desktop. He waited till both had comfortably positioned themselves facing him; the men now waiting patiently to find out why they had been called so forcefully into this office.

Gold and garnet exchanged a wary look, both very much aware that being summoned by the captain was never a good thing. Even though the investigators knew that they had not done anything wrong, the pair felt nervous and now searched one another's face for any possible indication as to why they were there now.

"I have an assignment for you," he continued, leveling Sebastian with a serious look and a thin eyebrow arched over a crimson iris at being addressed singularly from his partner. "A request has come through from overhead to provide protection detail for a civilian." The investigator's mouth popped open, but Diedrich ignored it. "I was asked to pick from my staff whom would be able to handle such a task and I have decided that it will be you."

The German captain's face was resolute, leaving no room for argument, however, he waited to hear the complaint that was sure to follow. Detective Michaelis may be fantastic at his job, but the man had a way of being stubborn and combative at times when it came to doing things, not to his liking. Even though most would not dare go up against the captain for fear of retribution, Sebastian was one of the few who didn't seem to care.

"I'm sorry, what now?" He inquired, blinking rapidly in disbelief. Claude shook his head, hand raising to cover his face as he knew very well from past experience what was coming next. "But when did the police department become the witness protection agency? Was there another budget cut that I wasn't aware of? Because you know Captain, there have been quite a few of those lately." He added sarcastically, a wrist being rolled in the air for emphasis while snorting.

"I could do very well without that snarky ass mouth of yours, Michaelis." He snarled, coal burning into red as neither was about to back down from their tempers. "This isn't a choice, this is an order," Diedrich added plainly, amused at the way the strong jaw clenched at the statement. "If you don't watch it, you will never get that promotion you've been eying for a while now."

The air turned thick with tension, the topic being brought up one of serious contention. Sebastian had been more than ready to become the lead detective of the department, the only thing holding him back was a tight budget and Captain Diedrich's reference. Throwing it in the inspector's face was only going to spark the already overflowing powder keg of discontent and Claude decided it was time for him to step in before things got too out of control.

"Sir, if I may," he interjected, placing a hand on Sebastian's tight shoulder and giving it a good, solid pat. "This sort of thing is very unusual for the police department to handle. What person has enough pull to not only request it of us, but also to have such a thing granted?" Claude inquired smoothly, redirecting the argument and feeling the murderous aura slowly dissipate.

"Vincent Phantomhive, owner and CEO of Funtom Pharmaceuticals," Diedrich answered simply. The surname should have been enough to end this discussion, but he highly doubted his stubborn subordinate would leave it at that.  "And we will not deny the request of the largest pharmaceutical manufacturers in this country. Their research is too valuable."

Sebastian and Claude exchanged a cautious glance, knowing exactly what their superior was referring to; the Nekos. A new development in the evolutionary human chain which had appeared inexplicably a few decades ago. Before that time, everyone had been the same; homo sapien. Regardless of race, religion, or sexual orientation, people were still just that; people, same number of chromosomes and the same basic DNA. The discovery of Nekos had changed all of that.

There was actually very little information on what science liked to call the 'new breed of humanity'. In fact, most of the public had never actually seen a Neko unless they were watching the news, which sadly, these days, wasn't broadcasting anything good when it came to them. People were frightened by the changes, not sure how or why they happened and it seemed that almost anyone was at risk for contracting what many had now considered a disease.

Much like homosexuality had been a heated debate years before, Nekoism was now at the forefront of every political and religious agenda. Politicians were taking sides, some of them claiming that Nekos should be segregated lest their 'illness' infect an innocent public; others working with advocacy groups, touting equality and protection of basic human rights that everyone deserved. It seemed the main question now was whether or not these beings were still considered human. 

It was difficult enough to keep the peace amongst this town, the area having been in turmoil over the past few months as a rash of kidnappings, disappearances and murders by some sort of gang had been taking up most of the police force's time. There was never any evidence left, anything substantial anyway, only a body and signs of strangulation. All the victims were young, early to mid-twenties and Nekos; the only common denominators and not much else to go on.

"Vincent Phantomhive has offered a generous amount of rather badly needed donations, if we agree to watch and protect his only son, Ciel," Dietrich stated, Claude opening his mouth to speak and Sebastian beating him to it.

"Wait? But that still doesn't make sense as to why this kid needs a security detail. I mean, what is so special about him that he needs to have police force follow him around for protec. . ." Sebastian pointed out, the sentence fading away on his tongue as the answer became blatantly clear. "Holy shit, he's one of them, isn't he?" He gasped, a small nod being all the confirmation he needed.

"I think it goes without saying, that this information about Ciel Phantomhive is strictly confidential and on a need to know basis only." Diedrich hissed, a deathly glare given first to Sebastian and then Claude. "His family has quite a fortune to their name, not to mention that Funtom Pharmaceuticals is the leading research lab for Nekoism and its causes. That makes them a prime target for retaliation from certain religious factions who don't agree with the existence of Nekos," he paused, letting the explanation sink in. "Therefore, the Phantomhive's concern for Ciel's well-being is understandable."

Sebastian and Claude nodded, both men well aware of the recent creation of several groups who called themselves 'churches'. These institutions mostly consisted of religious zealots who were under the impression that Nekoism was a punishment from God on those who sinned. More like cults, they recruited people who seemed bound and determined to purge the human race of these evil creatures and some had actually taken to violence in the hope of getting their somewhat skewed point across.

"I bet they would love nothing more than to get their hands on someone like the Phantomhive's son." Claude agreed, Sebastian nodding along as well. "They could easily use him for ransom money, or better yet, make an example out of him as to what happens to those who don't see eye to eye with their crazy ideas."

"Well, I guess this means you and I are going to following around some high schooler for a while." Sebastian sighed, slumping down in his seat as he glanced at this partner.

"No, you're not, this is your assignment alone, Michaelis; I need Faustus for something else," the Captain interjected forcefully. "Don't you ever listen?" Sebastian's color drained and he licked his lips to retort. "And this kid," he continued, raising a hand to halt the detective's response, "is a 25 year and also the lead biomedical researcher at Funtom."

Sebastian puffed out his cheeks, glaring all the while at his boss. Claude sighed and shrugged his shoulders, not liking the fact they were being split up any more than his partner did. They were a team and functioned best in that capacity, but if the higher ups wanted to conduct things in this manner then there really wasn't much they could do about it.

"Fine," Sebastian grumbled finally, shoulders heaving in defeat. "But I'm not going to be all buddy-buddy with this brat!" He snapped, crimson glittering as he stubbornly fought back with the only sort of leverage he had. "So don't expect me to become Facebook or Tumblr or any other sort of electronic nonsense friends with him!" Pointing a finger at the captain, expression one of determination.

"Perfect," Diedrich commented, a sly smirk twitching at the corner of his lips. "I don't want to know what you do, as long as you keep Ciel Phantomhive safe," he agreed firmly. "Who knows, if you complete this and do a good job, I just might have to give you that promotion you've been gunning for, since we will now have the funds to do so after this," he commented lightly, quirking a knowing brow at the man and smirking when he saw his reaction.

There it was; the brass ring. The thing that Sebastian had been working for since he entered the academy; the title of Lead Detective. He nodded slowly, showing that he understood what was being promised and how important his performance on this assignment not only affected him, but everyone else in the department. If he did his part, everyone here would benefit from the extra money coming in from Funtom's donations, including himself.

"Michaelis, there will be a car to pick you up from the station tonight. Vincent and his wife would like to meet the man who will be following around their son for the next few months, as well as discuss a few of the details," Diedrich informed seriously. "I went to university with Vincent, so please don't do anything to embarrass me in front one of my alumni."

A dark smirk spread over Sebastian's face, mind filling with all sorts of evil things he could say or do. Maybe this wouldn't be such a dull evening after all if he could learn some blackmail worthy info about his boss, as well as hear some less than flattering stories about the man. Sebastian hummed at the idea and batted his lashes innocently at his superior before standing up and leaving the room, the door being shut behind him.

"Oh, don't look at me like that Faustus," he barked, the two now alone in his office. "I'm not enough of an idiot to send Michaelis to dinner alone without some form of supervision," Diedrich informed smoothly, grumbling something under his breath as his subordinate cocked his dark head curiously at him. "I will be joining him."

Claude snorted a laugh, having to cover his mouth to avoid it becoming a complete guffaw. Sebastian was going to hate this.

"Oh, hmmm," he coughed, using the action to mask another chuckle. Clearing his throat one last time, the investigator gave his superior the most professional and contained look he could muster. "So, what assignment do you have for me, sir?"

 Gold locked with charcoal, a slim finger pushing the glasses further up his nose. Diedrich cocked an eyebrow at his detective. "Faustus," he began, steadying himself for the information he was about to impart, "there has been another murder."

* * *

Blue eyes flicked up towards the large flat screen hanging over the bar, the news broadcast flashing and interrupting the usual game. Some of the patrons had also paused in their conversations to watch the local reporter standing outside what looked to be an alleyway, microphone in hand as she let the public know with a somber face that the body of a teenage boy had been found there earlier in the day. Sadly, this sort of thing was becoming more and more common.

"Geez, really, what is wrong with people?" A voice exclaimed and the cobalt orbs flitted over to focus on the blond sitting across from him at the high top. "I mean, is it that difficult to fry mozzarella sticks long enough so that they aren't still frozen in the middle?" The young man added, holding up the breaded cheesy appetizer to show how the normally gooey insides were still solid. "Ugh, I was so looking forward to these."

An amused smile spread over Ciel Phantomhive's face, one hand wrapped around a glass of soda as he watched his friend gripe about the food at the pub. Alois Trancy sighed morosely, small shoulders slumping in the light pink scrubs like it was the end of the world. The biomedical researcher couldn't help, but snicker at his best friend's messed up sense of fairness, especially considering the scene playing out on the television nearby.

"Yeah, it's a real tragedy," Ciel remarked as the snack was abruptly dropped back into the basket with its other unsavory companions. Alois snorted in agreement, the sarcasm going unnoticed as he took a sip of his cocktail. "I mean, I cannot even fathom the state of our world now since you can't even count on a simple fried bit of cheese to be prepared properly." Another nod was made and he grinned how seriously the blond was taking this. "Yep, we are so screwed."

"You're telling me," Alois grumbled into his glass, taking a swig before reaching for a menu once more. Ciel snickered as set about pursuing the laminated piece of paper, bound and determined to find something tasty, but incredibly artery clogging to eat. "Mmmmm, potato skins," he hummed to himself, a glimmer in the aqua orbs at the possibility.

"Oh my God! Sorry! Sorry!" A feminine voice cut in, followed by a  flurry of blond curls and fluffy pink down passing them only to take a seat next to Alois. "I am so late. Sorry to keep you waiting, but I just couldn't seem to get out of the office," she sighed, offering a wide smile to Ciel while slipping out of her coat.

Elizabeth Midford took a moment to tuck a loose strand of flaxen hair behind her ear before settling into the chair. Ciel returned her greeting, nodding as he took another sip of his drink, her tardiness something he and Alois had come to expect ever since she took the internship at her father's law firm. Lizzie didn't want any of the other interns thinking she got her slot at the prestigious company because of nepotism and as such, the girl worked harder than everyone else on her level combined.  

"So, what's up? How are you guys? Did you order yet?" She asked in a hurry, emerald eyes dancing with excitement. Alois barely gave her a glance, still too engrossed in the menu and what sort of topping he was planning to add to his skins. "Oooo, I am starving. Let's get something really greasy and salty. Disco Fries?" Lizzie suggested, leaning on the blond's shoulder to take a peek at the offerings.

Ciel couldn't help, but smirk at the sight of the two reading the menu with such fascination. It was comforting seeing his friends once a month at the same bar they had visited while still at university. The place held so many memories for the three of them, hours spent laughing and arguing, sharing stories of heartache and joy, all those things had been discussed here over a plate of fried snacks and a drink. Sitting there now, Ciel couldn't help, but think back to how this had all started a few years earlier.

It had been an act of fate the way the three had come together to form such an odd friendship. Alois and Lizzie were a year ahead when Ciel had found himself in Advanced Biochemistry at the university. Being surrounded by science and medicine all his life, the youth was further ahead than his peers in the field and therefore had tested out of the prerequisites one would normally need to be placed in the higher level courses. It was a good thing though since Alois and Lizzie would have most certainly failed the class without Ciel's assistance.

At the suggestion of their professor, the trio formed a study group, the slate haired freshmen being the most knowledgeable of them. Together they managed to pass with high marks and the hours they had spent studying and researching morphed into dinners and drinks, parties and conversations about anything and everything. Lizzie, Alois, and Ciel became an inseparable group and when the two seniors graduated, they still came back here to catch up and hang out with their friend who was then in his final year of college.

It was like time had stood still and they quickly fell into their old routine. Ciel would listen with a huge grin on his face as Alois regaled them with crazy tales about his rather active sex life and Lizzie would roll her green eyes as she relayed the horrors of being a single, intelligent female in the dating pool today. Eventually, the conversation would turn towards work and the daily trials and tribulations that Ciel had to look forward to soon. After finishing school, the two young men had moved in together, as best friends tended to do, sharing a moderate sized two bedroom apartment across town.

Alois had been on the nursing track since his second year, wanting nothing more than to work in the pediatric units alongside the doctors. It was a strange fit since anyone who had known the blond in college would have sworn he was only interested in having a good time with any hot boy that caught his flirtatious eye. However, his friends knew better and understood just how serious the young man was about his career. Alois may have been a playful carefree individual in his personal life, but the second he clocked in at the hospital he was all business.

Elizabeth Cordelia Midford had proceeded to follow a slightly different path, her profession having been clearly laid out for her by her family. The attractive fair-haired young woman came from a long line of attorneys; her great-grandfather, grandfather, both parents and even the eldest son, Edward had recently joined the Midford's firm as a first year. It was only natural that she as well would study law, however, Lizzie was only interested in medicine and as a compromise her parents acquiesced and allowed her to major in medical law instead of corporate and tax like every other one of her kin.

"Alright, chicken fingers and cheese fries it is!" Alois proclaimed loudly, pulling Ciel from his thoughts. He glanced up to see the nurse waving down a waitress with the menu while Lizzie checked out her reflection in a small makeup compact. "And make sure the cheese is extra melty this time, madame!" He instructed as the girl collected his ordered and walked away.

"Yep, gotta make sure to keep the womenfolk in line," Alois hummed happily, dumb looks being given to him by both his friends. Lizzie and Ciel exchanged an eye roll at the chauvinistic comment.

"Really, now, and what is it exactly that you know about 'womenfolk'?" Lizzie countered, French tips being raised to create quotation marks in the air around the word.

"Oh, tons," he replied calmly, leaning back a bit to follow the ass of some cute guy that had just passed by them. "I see more snatch in a single day than most guys see in their entire lives." Alois wiggled his eyebrows playfully at her. "Too bad they don't interest me, although, they're not really all that nice looking when a 7-pound human head is being shoved out." Lizzie grimaced and he giggled at her discomfort.

"Yeah, just you wait," Alois sighed, wrapping an arm around her slim shoulders and pulling the young woman close. She shot Ciel a desperate look for help, but the researcher just shrugged and smiled sweetly at her. "One day, Lizzie, you will meet a guy, fall in love, and become a woman," Alois explained, face and tone taking on a dreamy quality. "And then, 9 months later, a little screaming bundle of flesh with tear you from the inside out, leaving behind nothing, but a bloody, shredded mess of what used to be your vagi-"

"Ew, God, no!" She protested, shoving hard against the blond's chest and scooting as far away on her stool as possible. Ciel and Alois laughed loudly at the revulsion in her pretty face, a murderous glare being given to both of them. "Besides, I would have to find a decent guy before any of that would even be possible," she sniffed, waiting for the pair to calm down before continuing. "And if the rest of the dating pool is anything like this last guy, then I think I might just enter the sisterhood."

"Wait, what?" Ciel asked, leaning forward to listen better. The waitress dropped off the order and he paused for her to leave before probing further. "What guy? The one from the bookstore?" He pried, Alois now nodding and giving his full attention even as a breaded finger was being shoved into his mouth. "What was wrong with him?"

"Eh, well, he was a little odd," Lizzie responded, her posture becoming slightly tense. Blue tried to meet green, but the girl quickly averted her eyes uncomfortably, her reaction making it obvious that there was more to the story. "He was, well . . ."

Pausing, Lizzie leaned in, motioning for Alois to do the same. The blond frowned but did follow; the three now practically meeting at the epicenter of the table. All around them the bar bustled with energy and music, loud voices near the flat screens suggesting that some sort of argument had erupted over the news being reported.

"I'm not sure, but I think he might have been," Lizzie stopped to lick her lips, her tone hushed as she looked around nervously, "that he was one of those things." Ciel and Alois just stared at her, not grasping her meaning. "You know, one of those Neko people," she hissed, sliding back into her seat and frowning at them for having made her say it out loud.

"So?" Ciel inquired, cobalt locking with emerald and refusing to look away. "What's the big deal? It seemed like you really liked him. What difference does that make?" He asked firmly, the calm voice sharp with a slight accusatory edge.

"Be serious, Ciel," Lizzie snorted, reaching for a fry and nibbling on it. "I can't date someone like that, I mean, ugh." She shivered in disgust at the thought. "I mean, part feline? How do you deal with that?" Arching an eyebrow at Alois, she searched for affirmation in her statement. "I mean, how can you go any further? I don't even want to think about what kind of freaky dick he had going on down there." Lizzie followed up by making a gagging sound and shaking her head. "Right, Alois?"

"I don't know, it might be fuzzy or something," he wondered out loud, chin propped upon his hand before leveling her with a serious look. "But still, it's not right to totally dismiss the poor guy. How do you even know if that's what he really is?" Lizzie munched on another fry as blonde curls bounced around her face; Ciel quietly listening across the table.

"His hair," she stated simply, the silence following her comment making it obvious she needed to elaborate. "It was really soft and orangey-brown, just like the calico had when I was little," Lizzie explained, Alois nodding at the reference of her old family cat. "Once I ran my fingers through it, I knew that something was seriously not right." Throwing her hands up in defense. "Oh! And he ordered a tuna sandwich when we met for lunch!" She added as if that fact validated her assumption.

"Yeah, that sounds awfully suspicious," Ciel scoffed sarcastically, blue orbs dark as he rolled them. "Because there is no possible way that a person could use products like, oh, conditioner that would make their hair soft and shiny." He pinned his friend with a deadly glare, one that had her shrinking a little in her seat. "Or that any normal person would like the taste of tuna; that just does not happen," he spat, glowering at the young woman.

A string of loud profanities filled broke through the cacophony of conversations, music and glasses of the bar. Heads turned to see a man yelling at the large flat screen, the news station now showing the lumpy white sheet on the ground which covered the homicide victim. The inebriated patron laughed at his own crude joke, his companion whispering something his ear in an attempt to calm him down.

"See!" Ciel exclaimed, arm sweeping in the direction of the television and pinning Lizzie with a vicious stare. "It's that sort of attitude and intolerance that breeds stupidity and hatred!" A plump lip glossed mouth popped open to respond, but the young man wasn't finished. "That kid, whoever he was, is dead now because of ignorance like yours!" Blue burned into remorseful jade, Alois sitting quietly to the side, watching the argument unfold.

"God, Lizzie!" Ciel hissed, averting his eyes and running a hand roughly through his slate locks. Shaking his head, he met her gaze once more, sadness and disappointment having set into the sapphire orbs. "Of all people, I would have never expected you to be so shallow or insensitive."

In one smooth movement, he stood up, the chair scraping loudly across the floor. A low mumble of having to go to the restroom was given as Ciel quickly stalked away towards the rear end of the bar. He moved smoothly and lithely between groups of people, still offering a soft 'excuse me' and 'pardon me' as he brushed by others. He may have been enraged, but complete strangers didn't deserve to feel the brunt of his anger.

Reaching his destination, Ciel immediately went to the dual sinks, turning the faucet on and cupping handfuls of the cold water. Bending over, he splashed the cool liquid onto his face, hissing as it made contact with his flushed skin. It felt good though and was a welcomed distraction from his current mental state. Thankfully, the two stalls behind him were empty and Ciel relished the peaceful quiet of the tiled space.

The bathroom door squeaked as it opened and he lifted his head to see who had come in. Ciel wiped the droplets from his eyes, blinking a few times so he could focus on the familiar blond hair and pink scrubs that approached him.

"Hey, you OK?" Alois asked, placing a hand on a heaving shoulder and giving it a light squeeze. "You know, Lizzie didn't mean anything by it," he soothed, reaching over to pull a paper towel from the dispenser and handing it to him. "She doesn't really hate them. It's just the dating scene that has her all frustrated and law school is really stressing her out." He defended, earning a skeptical look in return.

"Ugh, maybe," Ciel rescinded, taking a deep, shuddering breath. He groaned into the rough brown paper as he dried his face, beginning to feel guilty for having blown up at his friend just now.

It wasn't Lizzie's fault that she had preconceived notions about the Neko community or anyone's really. Rumors ran rampant about how one could catch it just by associating with one, a stupid theory, but it had people crying out to create quarantine camps for those showing signs of having the feline characteristics. It sickened Ciel to no end.

"Is she alright?" He inquired quietly, eyes slowly moving up to meet Alois's face, shame evident in his expression. "I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have gone off on her like that. She must think I'm crazy." A bitter chuckle was added as Ciel tried to release the guilty tension in his chest.

"Nah, Lizzie is fine." Alois snorted, waving a hand nonchalantly in the air. "I just told her you had a crappy day at work; she understood." Ciel gave him a small, thankful smile before the nurse leaned in and grinned. "That and I told her how you were all heart broken when I refused to have sex with you even though you begged me to plow your sweet little ass." He chuckled and ducked as a well-placed smack landed on the back of his head. "Ow! That hurt!"

"You are such a dick!" Ciel barked, furrowing his brows and pouted as Alois continued to laugh. "There is absolutely no truth in that! Oh, God." He moaned, slapping a hand over his eyes. "Now, Lizzie is going to think I am gay." Another frustrated groan was made and he leveled his friend with an annoyed look. "Great, now not only do I have to apologize, but I also have to argue my sexuality to her." He made a move towards the door but stopped when a hand caught his elbow.

"Don't bother, she left already," he informed, shrugging small shoulders as the corner of his mouth twitched up. "You can call her later and defend your hetero preferences then." Ciel sighed in defeat and Alois giggled. "But it wasn't all false." He hummed, reaching around and grabbing a handful of the researcher's jeans-clad rump, making him yelp. "You do have a great ass."

"Gahhh, grabby!" Ciel griped, smacking at the slim digits. Alois danced away from another flying hand, humming as he skipped just out of reach. A dark glare was given as he readjusted his pants, making sure everything was still well concealed. "You know how I don't like to be touched there" he reminded lowly, even though they were completely alone.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Alois commented, rolling his eyes. Wrapping an arm around his friend's shoulders, he moved Ciel towards the door and back to the bar. "Come on, let's finish up and then we'll go home." His roommate suggested as they moved back to their table, now just the two of them.

"Mmm, I need to stop by my parents later," Ciel reminded, "but I will meet you back at the apartment afterward. They have something they want to talk to me about." He frowned, curious as to why they wanted to see him.

Alois nodded at the statement, the researcher going to visit his parent's estate nothing out of the ordinary. Ciel being an only child had a tendency to stop by his mother and father's place once or twice week. It was fine and it would give the nurse some alone time before his friend came back to their shared living space.

Returning to their respective seats, the duo picked up their drinks and went about chatting as if nothing had happened. The bar resumed its usual activity and the news station was now changed to a less offensive channel about fishing. However, despite the normalcy of the setting, Ciel couldn't help, but reach down and pat his leg, checking to make sure the cat like tail was still securely fastened there and undetectable to the rest of the world.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_ ** _Here we go again!!! Let's add another log to the Kuro fandom and watch it burn, baby, burn! Lol_

_Yes, this will be another Sebaciel fic and yes, there will be smut a plenty. However, be prepared for some twists and turns, darker themes and probing of societal issues (and ass, can't forget the probing of ass . . .) This will be, or is turning out to be, another massive chapter story and I have no clue when or where it will end at this point. Who knows, it may never end? Gasp! Oh, the horror!_

_Give some love to my girl BlackRoseEden and her amazing and titillating fic "Promises". It's  dark and masterful and you would be doing yourself a huge disfavor by not reading it! Or go check out the sequel to the mammoth "Simply Meant to Be" called "Rugged Hearts" and bring a box of tissues, it so good it will make you cry. Love you, BRE._

_And remember,  they come for the smut, but they stay for the story._


	2. Chapter 2

Soft clinking and scraping filled the large dining room as silver cutlery cut through the bacon-wrapped filet mignon and green beans with hollandaise sauce and truffle whipped potatoes. The meal had been prepared to near perfection thanks to the personal chef who probably cost more in a month than what most people made in half a year.

Captain Dietrich sat next to Sebastian in the massive dining room, contently chewing each and every bite of the lovely dinner as he made small talk with their hosts. The detective would have much rather been anywhere else, but here, the fact that his superior was nearly a foot away only made the evening that much worse. To distract himself, the man took a moment to survey his surroundings.

He hummed softly as crimson eyes took in the massive space, everything looked to be antique carved of what was sure to have been the finest wood and with the best craftsmanship. Long red and gold curtains hung along the sides of the large floor to ceiling windows that spanned almost an entire wall each one hand sewn and probably worth a small fortune. The ornate rectangular mahogany table at which they were dining on now easily could have accommodated more than a dozen guests, as it was; he and the captain were all the way at one end, the Phantomhives seated directly across from them to make conversing simpler.

"Is the meat to your liking?" A soft voice asked, tearing the detective from his thoughts. He glanced up to meet the hopeful blue eyes and broad smile of Rachel. "The chef likes to prepare it on the rare side, something about preserving the quality," she added and Sebastian could not help, but return the concern with a smile of his own.

He paused to take in the lovely face of the blonde who was the proud wife of Vincent. Her fair hair pinned back into a loose French twist, a stray lock stubborn and refusing to stay in place. As she swept it back behind a diamond studded ear, Sebastian marveled at her delicate beauty, wondering what it would take to get a woman like that into his bed.

"It's perfection, Rachel," Dietrich stated, placing a fork and knife down on the fine china, hands coming to rest on his lap. "Organic antibiotic-free beef, am I correct?"  The question directed towards Vincent, who nodded in affirmation.

Sebastian had to bite his tongue, wanting to say something along the lines of 'who cares about the goddamn steak', that wasn't why they were here. He was tired of the mindless pleasantries, the show of wealth and hospitality from their hosts. The Phantomhives already had what they wanted, a babysitter/bodyguard for what was going to be almost certainly a spoiled rich kid with the desire to munch on catnip and chase string.

He just wanted the evening to end and the way things were going they might be here until midnight. Huffing, he decided to take matters into his hands and force the topic of conversation in a direction more suited to his liking.

"Sooooo," Sebastian drawled out, settling back in his seat and leveling the CEO with an amused look. "You two went to the same university, is that right?" Captain Dietrich stopped eating immediately to glare at his subordinate.

"Yes, that is accurate," he replied simply, Sebastian quirking an eyebrow at him. "We were actually in the same fraternity, us amongst others." Vincent hummed, head cocking to the side slightly. "You could say it was a bit of a brotherhood, one that's life exists past the collegiate years and into adulthood." Sebastian mulled over the description.

"I see," the inspector commented, arms crossing over his chest and ignoring the searing glare burning into him from the side. "I guess that means you know the Captain rather well then." Vincent shrugged, a small smile tugging at the edge of his lips at some memory.

Leaning in, crimson held cocoa, a sly smile spreading across his handsome face. "You must have some pretty wild stories about that time," Sebastian commented, gauging the CEO's reaction who seemed to become more amused by the moment. "How about sharing a little tale or two?" He requested while winking.

"Ahhh, I think it is time we discussed our reason for being here," Dietrich interrupted abruptly, the tone so clipped that three sets of eyes turned to stare at him. Embarrassment flushed his face at making such an outburst and he cleared his throat attempting to look more composed. "Vincent, I am sure you have other things you still need to attend to this evening. Please, let us not take up any more of your time than necessary." The two men shared a look from across the table, the action not going unnoticed by Sebastian.

"Of course," Vincent replied, raising a hand and waving over one of his staff. The maid quickly cleared away the dinner plates, replacing them with personal porcelain ramekins of crystallized sugar Crème Brulee in front of everyone. "I am sure you have many questions, but please refrain from asking them until I finish." He motioned for his guests to partake in their dessert, taking a deep breath.

"My wife and I are very much aware of what we are asking of from the police department and how it falls outside the standard job description," Vincent began; face stern and severe, tone smooth. "As such, we are willing to compensate the department accordingly for the stress we will be putting on you and your subordinates." He nodded towards Dietrich, waiting for him to do the same before continuing.

"In addition to monetary support, Funtom Pharmaceutical will also offer up any assistance regarding Neko research to the police. This includes any and all information we uncover through testing or patient files."  He paused to let everything sink in. "Of course, all the names will remain confidential, as required by certain health care laws." Vincent smiled. "Legal liability, you understand."

Sebastian chanced a look over at his boss, only to see Dietrich nodding calmly in agreement to the terms they had set previously. It sounded like the Phantomhives were incredibly serious about the level of service they were expecting to protect their son and the inspector wondered why they hadn't just hired a professional bodyguard; money was obviously not an issue. If anything, this family could easily employ an entire entourage to escort around the brat.

"I know what you are thinking," Vincent asserted, catching Sebastian's eye. "You are curious as to why we are bothering with the local police instead of seeking out a professional." The inspector's mouth pressed into a thin line as he nodded. "Well, that has more to do with Ciel's personality than anything else, he wouldn't do very well being ushered about by some brawny gentleman in a black suit all day." He stopped for a moment, thinking over his next words. "He prefers things to be a bit simpler."

"As you already know, my son has tested positive for the N-gene, the genetic marker for Nekoism," the CEO sighed heavily, leaning back in his chair. It was obvious to see how much this bothered the powerful man and Rachel gently placed her diminutive hand up top her husband's, giving it a supportive squeeze. "Something that I am sure you are both aware of is of the strictest confidence and not to be divulged to the public in any way," he breathed, voice low and dangerous.

"Ok, fine, understood." Sebastian responded, waving the threat away with his hand. The inspector never did well with being talked down too and he decided it was best to move onto the next topic before he let his temper get the best of him. "Your son, Ciel, he likes things to be uncomplicated, right?" He paused, awaiting confirmation from Rachel, "what is it exactly that you expect me to do with him? I mean, don't you think it will look pretty odd that all of a sudden this 25-year-old kid will have some 33-year-old man following him around all the time?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow at the couple.

"Those details have already been sorted out," Vincent answered, pinning the detective with the same type of look a teacher may give an unruly student. "Captain Dietrich and I have discussed this at length and he was more than happy to not only agree with my suggestions, but to supply some of his own." Mocha irises danced with delight and Sebastian knew instantly he wasn't going to like any of this.

The Captain loved nothing more than to make things difficult for the detective, probably justifying it from some sort of issue Sebastian had caused him in the department years ago. He sucked in a sharp breath, stamping down the anger and annoyance which threatened to bubble up at his superior. Mentally, the man kept reminding himself of the promised promotion being offered to him if this job was pulled off successfully.

"In order to draw as little attention as possible, you will be working undercover as a new employee at Funtom in the lab with Ciel," Vincent explained. "It will allow you to follow Ciel around during the day, stay by his side without raising any suspicions." Searching the inspector's face, he continued, "he will be your mentor there so no one will question why you are spending so much time together."

"What about when we're not at work?" Sebastian asked cautiously, eyes narrowing as he spoke. He was waiting for the other shoe to drop, this plan so far being too simplistic and not inconvenient enough for him; easy wasn't his boss's style. "Will I be sleeping on a couch for the next, however, many months while I watch him?"

"Well, that depends, do you like sleeping on your couch?" Vincent asked slyly, waiting for the comprehension dawn over the inspector's face. As crimson eyes grew wide, the CEO smirked. "Diedrich suggested that it would be best if Ciel moved in with you for the time being. That way protecting him while not at work should not be an issue." Sebastian's jaw dropped and Vincent chuckled at the shocked expression on the man's face.

"Inspector Michaelis," Rachel interjected swiftly, garnet sliding over to meet bright blue, "I understand this may be a lot to take in and that what we are asking is incredibly unconventional for someone in your profession." A soft, understanding smile was given and Sebastian snapped his mouth shut. "But we are talking about our only child's safety."

Rachel leaned forward, feminine fingers laced together as she searched the face of the handsome man across from her. "Ciel is, has always been, a blessing. He is the most important thing in our world," she explained carefully, sapphire irises sincere and deep with emotion. "None of this, our wealth, the company, our social standing would mean a single thing to us if we didn't have our precious little boy in our lives." Rachel paused, a shaky breath being given, "in essence, by protecting him you are also ensuring the survival of this entire family."

Delicate shoulders trembled as she averted her eyes, reaching to dab her lashes with the edge of a linen napkin. Vincent reached over and rubbed his wife's arm, Rachel offering him a grateful smile for the support. Sebastian's lips pressed into a thin line, knowing that he would not be able to argue with the woman. A mother's begging and tears were something he had never been able to refuse.

"Alright, fine." Sebastian acquiesced, grumbling as he sat back in his seat, hands raising in the air in a sign of surrender. "I understand," sighing, he did his best to avoid the thankful look Rachel gave him, her lovely smile bright and brimming with happiness. He nodded, glancing away for a moment before meeting Vincent's eyes.

"Where does Ciel live now?" Sebastian inquired, poking at his dessert, appetite completely gone now. "And how does he feel about this plan you have so thoroughly arranged on his behalf?" The inspector's brows rose, challenging the head of the Phantomhive household.

"Ciel currently has a roommate, a friend from college named Alois Trancy," he answered smoothly, not intimidated in the slightest by the man. "Alois is a pediatric nurse at the local hospital and from what Ciel has told us, is the only one of his friends who is aware of his condition," Vincent elaborated, heading off another round of unspoken questioning. "I am confident Ciel will tell him about all of this once he finds out."

"W-wait! He doesn't know?" Sebastian blurted out, eyes growing wide with disbelief at the admission. "Your son isn't aware that he is about to be followed around by a complete stranger 24/7? Or that he will be living with said stranger as well?" He glanced over to Dietrich, only to receive a nonchalant shrug. "When were you planning on him finding out? When the fucking moving truck showed up?"

The distant sound of a door opening and shutting followed by a light conversation floated into the dining hall, interrupting the heated discussion. All heads turned towards the doorway as a pair of footsteps quickly approached; one the light clipping of the butler's polished heels, the other the soft squeak of sneakers on the wooden floors.

"Mom, Dad, I . . ." the young man greeted walking into the room, the Phantomhive's servant politely stopping at the entrance and waiting. The salutation faded on Ciel's lips as he realized it wasn't just family, blue eyes landing on the two strangers currently seated across from his parents. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were having people over tonight." He apologized, expression a little confused.

Sebastian watched as he walked over his parents, bending to give Vincent a quick hug and Rachel a light peck on the cheek before taking a seat next to his mother. It was obvious that this was the Phantomhive's child, his resemblance to both parents undeniable. Ciel had the large expressive cobalt eyes of Rachel and the handsome facial features of his father. Slate hair brushed lightly at his cheeks and past his ears, ending near the jawline and accentuating his plump mouth, another attribute he had inherited from the maternal side of his genes.

"Ciel, this is Captain Dietrich and Inspector Michaelis from the Campania Police Department," Vincent introduced, motioning with his hand to each as he spoke. "Your mother and I asked them to come here tonight." He explained, Ciel furrowing his brow.

"Campania?" The young man asked. "That's like two towns over from us," pausing, Ciel quickly rearranged his thoughts and broached the more apparent question. "Wait, you asked them to come here? You and mom? Why?" Blue eyes narrowed suspiciously at the patriarch. "What is going on?"

"Ciel," Sebastian interjected suddenly, the researcher's head-snapping over to meet calm crimson. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He offered a heartbreakingly handsome grin, standing up and reaching across the table to shake Ciel's hand.

Sapphire stared cautiously at the stretched out appendage, gauging the man's actions for a moment before meeting him halfway. Small fingers grasped the larger hand, the warm pressure comforting as garnet held blue for a few seconds longer than necessary. Ciel snorted lightly, annoyed now that there was something going on here that he knew nothing about. He glanced at his father as Sebastian released his grip and sat back down.

"Dad, what is this all about?" Ciel questioned lowly, unnerved by having walked in on what seemed to be a rather serious discussion. Suddenly a thought occurred to him and his face blanched in horror. "I-I didn't do anything, I swear!" He apologized fervently, eyes wide with panic. "It's still working! I mean, it works enough to keep it in check!" Ciel turned to Rachel. "Mom, please, don't let them take me," he pleaded.

Sebastian frowned at the statement, not sure what Ciel was talking about, but it was significant enough to send the young man into a panicked state. He watched as anxiety racked the small frame, shoulders heaving with terrified breaths as Rachel gently rubbed her son's back, cooing and whispering comforting words. Now wasn't the time, but Sebastian made a mental note to probe deeper into this confusing topic later.

"Ciel, calm down, their being here has nothing to do with that," Vincent consoled, expression one of pain and sadness to see his child so upset. "We know you haven't done anything, just breathe before you pass out," he soothed; Ciel nodding as he tried to calm his labored panting. "If it becomes an issue we will find a solution, I promise."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed at the conversation which was taking place as if they weren't in the room. He glanced over to the Captain, the dark irises meeting his and the man shook his head, reminding the inspector of his previous decision to approach this vague issue again at a later time. Sebastian was even more curious now as to what the Phantomhives were talking about and he was bound and determined to find out.

"Look at me. Just concentrate on your breath." Vincent ordered softly, locking eyes with Ciel and giving his hand a gentle squeeze. A soft, encouraging smile played across the man's lips, the action mirrored by his son who continued to calm himself until his breathing and heart rate returned to normal. When he was ready to listen, Ciel gave a jerky nod, swallowing hard as he exhaled long and level through his nose. "There we go. Everything will be alright."

Rachel pulled her son into a hug, kissing the top of his forehead like she used to do when he was little. The 25-year old's face flushed with humiliation as he saw Sebastian's gaze focused on him, but he fought the urge to push her away. As much as he hated to admit it, Ciel took a great deal of comfort in the show of affection, no matter how juvenile it may have been. Giving a shaky exhale, he nodded, silently telling his parents that he was feeling better now.

"Well, then," Vincent hummed, leaning back in his chair and taking on the disposition of the CEO that he was. Powerful and authoritative, he exuded his high position with squared shoulders and long fingers laced in front of him as he addressed everyone. "Let us proceed with what we have all come for here tonight lest there are any more misunderstandings." Chocolate eyes moved around the table, holding first ruby, charcoal, blue and finally coming to land on irises identical to his wife's. "Ciel, we have something we need to discuss with you."

* * *

Horizontal lights flashed by as the elevator descended to the basement, the modern steel box having replaced the older wooden model just last year. It had been an unseen expense in the Campania Police Department's budget, one that had been a factor in once again overlooking certain promotions, one of those being an unusually stubborn detective with red eyes. Still, Claude was happy about no longer being afraid of plummeting to his death every time he needed to visit the lab on the lowest floor of the building.

Sighing as the doors slid open, the inspector walked swiftly down the hallway, swiping his ID in front of an electric scanner placed beside a pair of large double doors. The system beeped, the tiny LED flashing green and he proceeded to turn the knob and step into the sterile and chilly environment of the forensics laboratory.

Claude shivered, the temperature not the only thing making his body react this way as golden eyes swept over a trio of long steel tables, one of them harboring a plastic body bag. The inspector let out a long, harsh breath, knowing exactly what was contained within, having already been at the scene of the crime just a few hours earlier. He reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose, lids sliding shut to ward off an impending headache as remembered the details.

Captain Diedrich had informed him of another homicide which they theorized was likely committed the same group of thugs they believed were also responsible for quite a few murders and kidnappings as of late. It would be an understatement saying that the police were just a little more than vexed by them, the supposed criminals always doing a superb job of never leaving behind any evidence or any DNA with which the authorities could use as a lead.

As of now, the police could only assume that the deceased and the missing persons were connected, however, even that was a stretch as there were never any witnesses around to confirm or deny it. Again, with so little information to go on, the department was becoming more and more annoyed with each passing day.

Public unrest was also becoming an issue. Crowds gathered outside homes and crime scenes, holding candlelight vigils for those who had lost their lives or gone missing. Just opposite, would be groups protesting the Neko's very existence and screaming how their deaths was God's will being done. Eventually, the police would intervene, separating the antithetical opinions and preserving the peace if only for a little while.

Claude had been at the latest homicide, yellow tape hanging around the vicinity, keeping the throngs of onlookers at bay. The body had already been removed; however, a chalk outline told him exactly where everything had been along with the dark spatters of blood soaked into the pavement. The alleyway was a deep one, a 12-foot large chain link fence halfway down creating a barrier. It was apparent that the youth had tried to climb the thing before having met his end and Claude winced inwardly at how frightened the young man must have been in his final moments.

Shaking the memory off, he stepped further into the room, wondering which odd person he would be talking to today. They were all a little strange, William T. Spears staff, but then again you had to be a little off if you wanted to work with dead bodies all day. Claude really hoped he could avoid a certain redhead who couldn't seem to keep his hands to himself or the bespectacled department head who would put him through the ringer for not following protocol before coming down.

"Hello? Anyone here?" He called out, stopping when he reached the middle of the room. When there was no answer, he decided to press his luck and hopefully called out a name. "Ronald? You down here today?" Claude's ears pricked at the sound of scuffling feet and he glanced at an open door to see who it was, shoulders relaxing the moment a blond head came into sight.

"Oh, hey, Inspector Faustus," Ronald greeted, offering a broad grin while pushing the black horn-rimmed glasses further up his nose. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you, I was in the back disinfecting some tools," he explained as if he were telling someone that he was doing laundry. "William just stepped out, but he should be back in a little while." Reaching out, he shook the detective's hand, giving another smile. "Would you like to wait for him?"

"That's alright, I should have called before coming down here," Claude dismissed, just happy that he would be working with junior scientist Ronald Knox. "I just wanted to see what you found out about the body the team brought in from earlier today." The dark head nodded towards the mound on the table.

"Ah, yes, this unlucky fellow," Ronald acknowledged making his way over to stand on one side of the body bag. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of light blue examination gloves, motioning for Claude to grab some from nearby, but the detected waved the idea away. "So, let's see here," he mumbled, flipping through a steel folder containing medical charts pertaining to the deceased.

"Alex Sinclaire, Caucasian male, 5 feet and 9 inches, 150 pounds, age 16 years and two months," Ronald recited, placing the chart down and leaning over the open the bag. Claude watched, hands in his pockets as the silver teeth separated, the plastic being peeled away to just above the cadaver's torso. "Yep, he was a young one," the blond scientist breathed sadly.

Golden orbs skimmed over the still body, taking in the noticeable dark purple and bluish-red splotches that decorated the otherwise flawless pale skin. The contusions were spread out at random, some darker than others, however, the largest and most apparent were the ones around the young man's midsection and lower ribs. Claude hummed in disapproval, knowing from past experience that such damage was most likely the cause of being repeatedly kicked or beaten with some sort rigid object like a steel pipe or wooden beam.

"See here," Ronald interrupted, reaching down to lift one of the corpse's hands. He carefully splayed out the fingers, pointing as he spoke, "he fought back, three of the five nails are completely torn off." Claude leaned into peer at the damaged digits, the only two left longer and thicker looking than typical human's and he frowned at the sight.

"From what we understand, the Neko traits become more prominent when the person dies," he explained, laying the hand back down and stepping towards the head. Ronald gingerly used this thumb to pull up the edge of a bruised lip, exposing a long canine. "Normally these attributes are inhibited when they are alive unless they feel threatened or are under emotional distress."

Ronald released the lip and cautiously swept a dark lock of the victim's hair to the side. "See?" He asked, indicating the pointed edge of an ear. "Usually this sort of feline characteristic would be hindered by our Homosapien DNA, however, once the brain stops functioning and the heart fails, the N-gene makes itself known. Just like how our nails and hair continue to grow after death."

Claude's lips pressed into a thin line, amber irises still taking in the body. They paused on the youthful face, the swell of a cheek completely discolored and damaged now. He glanced down to the delicate throat, the skin there rubbed raw and indented, a sure indication that the victim was strangled and most likely being the cause of death in the end.

"What do you make of this?" He inquired, removing a hand from his pocket to point at the mutilated neck. Ronald brushed latex sheathed fingers over the marks, before turning the cadaver's head slightly to get a better look.

"They are clean and smooth, I am guessing it was some sort of metal wire or cable," he mused softly. "Pretty ingenious of them since something like that wouldn't leave behind any fibers or DNA for us to find," Claude grunted in annoyance, not happy to hear that. "Although I'm not sure why they had to be so barbaric in doing that, it isn't like he would be able to defend himself once the drug took effect."

Claude quirked an eyebrow at the statement, Ronald tilting the head further and motioning for the inspector to lean in for a closer look. "Right here at the back of the neck," pointing to a tiny red dot surrounded by a small circular bruise, "this is where the drug was administered, probably by a dart or some sort of other aerial delivery method." Placing the body back into its original position, he sighed, "whoever they are, they have someone on their team who is an excellent shot."

"What was in the drug?" Claude asked, folding his arms across his chest as he shifted his weight back on a heel. He needed something, anything that would give him a lead in finding these people. "Was it a prescriptive narcotic or something cooked up in a lab?"

"Hmmm," Ronald expressed as he flipped through the chart once again. "As far as we can tell, it looks to be a bunch of organic compounds which mixed together create a rather potent paralytic." Growling, he adjusted his glasses as he read. "The lab did find small traces of pentobarbital though, but you could get that from just about any licensed physician or psychiatrist." Claude grimaced in frustration, the answer being less helpful than desired.

"Has the family been notified?" He sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair. "I am sure they would like the body for funeral preparations." Ronald nodded and proceeded to zip up the body bag, the deceased young man once again being plunged into darkness.

"Yes, his parents will be able to collect him after we finish the autopsy." Pulling the gloves off, they snapped loudly in the cold, sterile room. "They were looking for him for a while now, apparently he was another runaway," Ronald added, moving across the room and disposing of the latex into a bin marked bio hazard. "There just seems to be so many of those nowadays." Glancing up, "would you like me to let William know you came by?"

"No, no, that won't be necessary." Claude refuted quickly, the corner of Ronald's mouth twitching up at the hurried response to the suggestion. "Just let me know if the autopsy tells us anything else," he requested before turning to leave.

The detective took a deep breath of fresh air as he exited the lab, skin crawling from having been in there so long. One would think that he would have gotten used to this, having done it for so long, but Claude had a feeling he would never fully adjust to this part of his job. Sebastian had always been much better at this sort of thing and at that moment, the man wondered how his partner was faring.

Hopefully, the agreement Campania had entered into with the Phantomhive family would be lucrative one and give them some more insight into the Nekos. What Ronald had just told him was really the extent of their knowledge of the N-gene and that wasn't much. There was something about the recent murders and disappearances as of late that seemed more focused than a basic hate crime. They needed to figure out what these people were after.

As he exited the elevator, Claude smoothed down his suit, resigning himself to what was sure to be a late night for him. Silently, he apologized to the parents of Alex Sinclaire, sorry that they weren't able to stop his murderers before this happened and now more determined than ever to find these criminals and bring them to justice.

Grabbing another cup of coffee, the detective settled into his seat, eyeing the mountain of files stacked high on his desk. His gaze slid over to the empty chair across from him, bemoaning the fact that Sebastian wasn't there to help him.

"I'll take care of this end," Claude murmured, picking up the first folder and flipping it open, "you just do your part, Sebastian and keep that kid safe."

* * *

The darkness was thick, the air heavy and strange sounds came from all directions. Slitted pupils blew wide as they searched for any source of light to make seeing where she was an option. She was panicking, suffocating in fear as she had no idea where she was or how she got there. Her mind still a bit fuzzy from whatever drug had been pumped into her system was slowly dissipating. With clarity came the memories of what had happened and the reality of her current situation became all the clearer.

Chin length hair whipped from side to side as the young woman searched wildly about the room. She was in a cage, forced to stay on her knees as the boxed shape was not high enough for her sit up straight. Manicured fingers curled around the bars, pulling on them and testing their strength. Much to her disappointment it was solid and the padlock on the door looked far too sturdy to be broken.

She thought back, recalling being pursued by some men. They had come out of nowhere, seemingly non-threatening at first, but she quickly deduced something was off and soon what had started as a simple encounter turned into an all-out chase. She might have gotten away if one of them hadn't headed her off at the end of the alley, the girl slamming right into the firm body. After that, a syringe pressed into the back of her neck and the world went black.

Terrified, she looked down, noticing that her clothing was gone, only a sleeveless gown covering her, the fabric coming barely to her thighs. Trembling, she reached down between her legs, praying that nothing had been done to her while being under the influence of whatever those men had drugged her with. A shaky relieved sigh was given as she realized that she was fine, her virtue having been left alone, however that didn't lessen the horror that someone had completely stripped her bare then redressed her.

A quiet whimper was given as she settled into the cage, skinny arms wrapping around her knees as she brought them to her chest. Her tail flicked anxiously near her feet, the softness comforting, but also a reminder of what she was. She chewed nervously on a thumbnail listening to the sounds around her and came to the conclusion that she was in a vehicle, moving down the road to somewhere unknown.

Why? Why did this happen to her? Hot tears slid unbidden down her cheeks as the van jostled her around in the cage. She was only going about her life, working, having friends, doing what every normal person did. It wasn't her fault that she had the N-gene, she didn't ask to be a Neko. However, that didn't seem to matter to those men, to them she was just another freak, someone who did not matter. It wasn't fair.

A low mournful cry tore from her throat as she buried her face into her knees. She didn't know what would happen now, where she would end up and even if she would be alive when they got there. Fate had dealt the girl a terrible hand and all she could do now was pray and have hope that someone would save her before it was too late.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_ ** _One reader down, so many left to kill. Lol_

_Those of you who have read any of my previous works will know that I take a little bit of time setting up the plot lines. For those of you who haven't, I can promise you that there is a reason I go through so much exposition in the beginning and it will all make sense later. So, please, be patient and have some faith and don't abandon me yet. Otherwise, without your love, I will just wither away and die and we will never get to the awesome Sebaciel smuttiness that we all read these stories for to begin with._

_Anyways, lots of stuff going on, who do you think is all behind this? Murder, kidnappings? And why? As for Ciel, what the heck is that little blueberry muffin so crazed over? It don't think it's his Axe body spray that isn't working anymore because Sebastian is already falling for him. Can't you just feel the burning desire between those two already? Lol_

_Thank you BRE, you are my girl, my light, my dark angel who watches over me and gives me a good hard smack when I lose my self-confidence. Next time, can it please be my bum and not the back of my head? Never could resist a good spanking. Tehehehe._


	3. Chapter 3

Polished razor steel ripped through the adhesive, making short work of the masking tape. Slim fingers quickly slide the box cutter closed, placing it to the side before opening the cardboard lid. A heavy sigh was given, half from exasperation and half from sheer annoyance. Ciel hated unpacking and reorganizing, but more so this time because he was being forced to relocate against his will. Well, forced was a little strong of a word, coerced was far more accurate.

Vincent had barely gotten halfway through explaining things to his son at dinner the other night before Ciel's temper reared its ugly head. The chair banged loudly as it collided with the floor, the young man standing there, shoulders heaving, fists clenched at his sides, dark sapphire glaring into the undeterred cocoa which he had not inherited. The air grew thick between them, Rachel's expression nervous to see the two men in her life about to go at each other's throats.

It was at this point Dietrich suggested that he and Sebastian should be leaving, the excuse being that it was getting late. Vincent nodded in agreement, ordering the butler to please see their guests out with a promise to be in touch tomorrow with the Captain to iron out the final details. A low annoyed growl from Ciel did not go unnoticed by his father nor Sebastian whose garnet eyes sparkled with amusement at the scenario unfolding before them.

A soft chuckle pulled at his attention, blue and ruby locking, one threatening and the other dancing with delight.  Ciel wanted nothing more than to slap the handsome smirk off the inspector's face, but refrained from doing so, knowing such an action would only make him look childish. At the moment, he needed to exude all the maturity his 25-year-old self could muster.

In the end, it was Rachel breaking down, collapsing into a sobbing heap on the floor which had Ciel surrendering. Guilt and shame welled up in his chest as he watched his mother's tears stream down her soft cheeks, French manicured fingers ripping into the fabric of his shirt as she begged him to consider what they were saying. He couldn't stand to see her like this, Vincent watching from behind, face set in stern disapproval.

Ciel gave a heavy sigh, shoulders slumping in defeat. This entire idea was ridiculous in his opinion, but it obviously was one which his parents had put an immense amount of effort into organizing and bringing to fruition. Strings had been pulled, favors asked, influenced used. They would not have gone to such lengths on a simple whim and seeing the state his possible refusal had put his mother only solidified how seriously worried they were about his safety.

"Hmm," Ciel mumbled, sifting through the contents of the box as he kneeled on the carpet, pausing when he came across a fluffy gray item. "There you are," he breathed, giving a small smile as the stuffed animal was pulled from beneath some shirts.

"You have a lot of those?" The smooth tenor inquired and Ciel's eyes snapped up to see Sebastian leaning on the door frame. The young man pursed his lips at the comment, the vexed face making the detective chuckle. "You know, that one looks rather sad. I mean, it even has an eye patch." He motioned at the toy.

"My mom gave it to me when I was ten," Ciel reminisced, gazing lovingly at the rabbit plushie in its striped vest, bowtie, and ocular accessory. "She picked it out specifically because of this." He pointed at the black patch. "Said that even though it  was different from all the other bunnies, it was still beautiful and still deserved love." Huffing, he stood up and crossed the room to place the rabbit on the queen bed by the pillows.

Sebastian's head tilted as he watched the sad and contemplative look on Ciel's face. It was hard to think of him as an adult in his mid-twenties, the youthful features, and lithe frame made the young man look barely old enough to buy a drink. He was continually having to remind himself that his current roommate was only a few years younger than himself.

"Well, you hungry?" Sebastian asked, pushing off the frame and crossing long arms over his chest. Ebony bangs caressed the sharp jaw line as he rocked back on a heel. "I have tuna," he paused, eyes sparkling with mischief, "in a can."  Ciel gave the man an incredulous look, sapphire meeting garnet as if saying 'really?'.

"I don't like canned tuna," he responded slowly, tone low and vexed. Ciel turned to face him, mirroring Sebastian's stance, holding his gaze and refusing to look away. "It may come as a surprise to you, but just because Nekos have feline traits doesn't mean we go insane over shiny, jingling trinkets or come running when we hear a can opener," he hissed, eyes narrowing at his host.

Silence stretched between them, neither wanting to back down. The corner of Sebastian's mouth twitched and an eyebrow quirked up, impressed and intrigued by the standoff being presented before him. Being forced to cohabitate with Ciel may not be something the inspector wanted, but he had a feeling it most definitely would not be boring.

"Alright, fine," he relented with a sigh, not missing the slight smirk appearing on the young man's lips, "I will make something else." Spinning on his heel, Sebastian walked away, motioning with his hand as he disappeared. "Come on down if you're hungry, if not, I don't care. I am not your mom." The statement faded out as he descended the stairs.

Ciel stood there, happy in his little victory for a moment before his conscience made itself known. He was being rude and he knew it. Manners was something that had been beaten into him since he was old enough to hold a spoon and being disrespectful had never been tolerated in his family. They transcended the boundaries of the Phantomhive estate and were now a solid part of who he was with his friends and even total strangers.

Groaning lowly, he buried his face into his palms, well aware that he needed to go and apologize to the man his parents had entrusted to protect him. And he would do just that, right after he finished unpacking this blasted box.

* * *

Sebastian hummed a light tune as he busied himself in the kitchen. Bowls, plates, glasses and silverware were procured from cabinets and drawers as he began the preparations for dinner, his original idea of tuna casserole having been quickly discarded by his guest's adamant refusal of the key ingredient. An amused grin spread over the handsome face as he set the table with two place settings, counting on the fact that Ciel would most likely be hungry at some point this evening.

The inspector made his way back into the kitchen, searching the refrigerator for some chicken, celery, mayonnaise and a few other key ingredients. This felt good, making a simple home cooked meal in the townhouse he had bought only a few years earlier. It was the first huge purchase the man had ever made, but it was one of the best decision by far in his opinion.

The duplex sat in a small community about 20 minutes outside of the city, a development of attached two and three bedroom townhomes designed for the price conscious family in mind. It was simple, two bed and bath, the living area and kitchen on the first floor, and sleeping quarters on the second. Owning property gave Sebastian a sense of stability in an otherwise tumultuous world and there was nothing he enjoyed more than spending a day at home, alone and doing as he pleased.

All that came to an end this morning as a moving truck filled with boxes and a somber slate haired young man appeared in his driveway. At least Sebastian wasn't responsible for the researcher's living expenses as he was being well compensated by the Phantomhive's and, of course, the promise of a future promotion by the Captain. Yes, keeping Ciel safe and in one piece was what it would take to get what he wanted and in the end that was all that mattered to him right now.

As Sebastian added some seasoning, an image of sad blue eyes and the solemn expression from earlier flashed through his mind. The detective frowned at the odd tug in his chest at the memory, a feeling akin to sympathy for the young man whose entire life had been turned upside down in the past few days all because his body housed some mutated genetic coding.

He snorted and shook his head, dispelling the recollection and compassionate emotion. Sebastian didn't need or want to have anything more to do with this stranger living in his house than necessary. Still, the nagging feeling lingered in his chest and he sighed in annoyance as his ears picked up on the soft steady footsteps of his guest coming down the stairs.

Ciel entered the open kitchen and dining area, chewing the inside of his cheek all the while. He immediately spotted Sebastian putting the finishing touches on two plates of food from behind the counter and sucked in a long, deep breath. Apologizing was never easy and no one ever liked doing it, but social graces required it at this point. Ciel just wasn't sure how to start.

"Oh, good," Sebastian started, glancing up to find the researcher watching him. Grabbing a plate in each hand, he made his way towards the table. "Come and have a seat." Taking a chair, he motioned to the place setting in front of him. "It's not tuna, but chicken, so we should be good."

Ciel paused for a moment, gauging the situation before cautiously doing as he was instructed. He slid into the seat, inspecting the tasty looking sandwich and carrot sticks with dip. Sebastian had already begun eating, chewing calmly as garnet eyes followed every little moment the young man across from him made. He gave a small encouraging smile when Ciel glanced up at him, before picking up the sandwich and taking a diminutive taste.

"Wow," he exclaimed softly, staring at the creamy chicken salad between two pieces of bread. "This is really, really good," Sebastian smirked as he took a sip of his water, Ciel taking another bite, this one barely fitting in his mouth. "Mmmm," he hummed as he chewed happily and swallowed, "this is phenomenal. What's your secret?"

"Well, if I told then what would be the fun in making you guess?" Sebastian replied, flashing a bright innocent smile that had Ciel narrowing his eyes at. The annoyed expression made the detective chuckle and he sighed he leaned back in his chair. "Tell you what, you let me in on what kinds of food you like so that we can avoid the same misunderstanding like before," pointing at the ceiling and Ciel blushed, "and I will tell you what I put into the chicken salad."

"Okkaaayyyy," he agreed, drawing out the response as he thought. "I like pretty much everything like veggies, beef, pork, chicken," Ciel listed out loud, taking another bite of his sandwich. "Oh! But I really love cupcakes and cookies!" Sebastian quirked an eyebrow at the enthusiastic statement. "Anything chocolate or with cream cheese frosting." A carrot disappeared into his mouth, chewing quickly to continue.

"And sushi. God, I love, love, love sushi," Ciel sighed, a dreamy look glazing over his eyes at the mention of the cuisine. "I especially like salmon and tuna sashimi with lots of wasabi. You know, I once had this roll at this place where they wrapped the entire thing in spicy ava-"

"Wait. Tuna?" Sebastian interrupted, raising a hand and pinning Ciel with an incredulous glare. "I just thought you said that you hated tuna." His mouth set into a thin line, thinking back to the snarky tone his guest had used to tell him this earlier.

"Canned," Ciel corrected simply, refusing to back down and meeting the garnet stare with a stubborn one of his own. "I hate canned tuna. The fresh one is fine." Sebastian narrowed his eyes and hummed in discontent. "There is just something about the texture that I find disgusting, you know what I mean?" He added, satisfied in having defended his previous proclamation and the detective nodded.

"Which, I am sorry about, by the way," Ciel tacked on softly, averting his eyes, cheeks heating up. "I lashed out at you upstairs and it was rude and wrong of me to do so," he mumbled, chancing a glance back at Sebastian; the man staring at him intently.

Crimson met cobalt, silence stretching between them as neither spoke. Sebastian searched Ciel's face, reading the features and emotions that played out over the pale skin. There was nothing, but sincerity in the young man's voice and his eyes and expression only fortified the validity of the apology. It surprised the inspector to see such blatant sincerity in a person, especially someone he barely knew.

"Well, I guess it's good we cleared that up," he mumbled, leaning back in his seat and stretching. Placing a napkin on his emptied plate, he continued, "I think now would be a good time to set some ground rules." Ciel frowned at the statement. "I know that having you stay here is part of my job at the moment, but this is still my house." The researcher nodded, giving his full attention as any polite person would.

"So, number one," Sebastian began holding up a trio of fingers to count off on, "you can eat whenever and whatever you want, but make sure to clean up after yourself; I am not your maid. That goes the same the rest of the house." Ciel nodded that he understood. "Number two, no bringing any newly made buddies or girlfriends over." Crimson irises deadly serious and the young man blushed once more. "I don't want a bunch of strangers running around in here." Another nod was given.

"And lastly, don't touch my work stuff," Sebastian ordered, his expression leaving no room for discussion. He motioned towards the living room, Ciel turning to look over his shoulder to see what was being indicated. "That means anything on the coffee table over there that isn't the television remote." He clarified firmly and the researcher swiveled around to meet the stern garnet again. "Got it?"

"Yeah," Ciel answered, ticking off the items on his hand as he repeated them back. "If I make a mess; clean it up, no random people in the house and keep my hands off your junk." His face paled at the last part of the sentence, the words coming out before he had thought them through. "Oh God, no, I mean, I," he fumbled, cheeks burning now with humiliation.

"Good to see we are on the same page," Sebastian muttered, suppressing an amused smile at the way Ciel became so flustered just now. "Tell me something," he requested, Ciel giving a quick nod as he stuffed more sandwich into his mouth, "where do you keep it?"

The chewing slowed as Sebastian quirked an eyebrow at the young man. Ciel swallowed harshly, staring back into the dancing ruby focused solely on him. Small brows furrowed as he tried to decipher the meaning behind the inquiry, having a pretty good idea what the man wanted to know, but airing on the side of caution just to be safe.

"Um, I'm sorry," he started, setting what was left of the sandwich on his plate. Ciel's hands were placed in his lap as he straightened up in his seat, meeting the detective's gaze without any hint of intimidation. "Could you be a little more specific as to what you are referring t-"

"Your tail." Sebastian cut in simply, long fingers folding under his chin as crimson bore into blue. The color drained from Ciel's face, the discomfort with the topic evident in his expression. "I'm not trying to pry," he explained quickly, sensing his guest's apprehension, "but you will have to excuse my curiosity about Nekos." Pausing, the detective licked his lips before continuing.

"I am pretty sure that all Nekos have a tail." The ebony head cocked to the side, Sebastian giving him a knowing look. "Since yours is nowhere to be seen, I can only assume that you are hiding it somewhere on your body, I just want to know how." Ciel shifted uncomfortably and averted his eye. "I'm not upset, honest!"

Sebastian's hands flew up, fingers splayed wide as he gave a friendly grin. The researcher glanced back, seeing the genuineness of the inspector's admission. Ciel mulled over what his response should be, finding it difficult to argue why he shouldn't answer Sebastian. The man knew about what he was so what was the point in being so evasive about something so obvious? If he was honest now, then maybe the detective would back off and not press for any more personal information later. Ciel sighed as he made his decision.

"My leg," he replied finally. "It's strapped to my leg by three velcro bands, that way the tail can't twitch much and isn't noticeable through my pants." For reasons unknown, Ciel's face heated up as if admitting this was some sort of humiliation secret. Glancing down, he nibbled nervously on a plump lower lip, the silence that stretched on becoming unbearable.

"Well, don't feel like you need to hide it in the house on my account." Sebastian assured, Ciel's head snapping up and jaw dropping open. Standing up, he reached over to collect the plates. "You want dessert?" He asked, quickly making his way towards the kitchen and leaving Ciel at a loss for words at the unexpected reaction.

"Hey," he yelled from the dining table, shaking away his shock as Sebastian dumped dishes into the sink. "You told me you would let me know what you put into the chicken salad if I told you what I liked to eat." The inspector grinned to himself, impressed that Ciel had managed to redirect their conversation back to the original agreement. "And, yes, I believe I mentioned that I like sweets earlier."

"Alright then," he called back, reaching for the white bakery box on the counter. Sebastian hummed as he pulled at the peppermint colored strings, opening the top to pull out a pair of red velvet cupcakes. "These will do just fine," he murmured to himself, happy that he had had the forethought to purchase them that afternoon.

He stopped by the spice cabinet on the way back, grabbing a small container with a red lid, barely able to contain the smirk on his face. Sebastian waltzed back to his dinner guest seeing the blue eyes light up the second they landed on the fluffy white frosting and deep ruby-hued cake. The look of utter delight on the young man's face made the inspector smile in spite of himself as he set the plate down.

"Oh, a deal is a deal, catch." Sebastian tossed the container at Ciel, the researcher quickly reacting by cradling the item in his hands. "You wanted to know."

Ciel frowned as he read the label, "Prince of Bengal curry bun seasoning?"

* * *

White walls, white linoleum floor, white tables, and chairs; sterile. That was the word that came to Sebastian's mind as he followed Ciel into the labs at Funtom Pharmaceutical. Crimson flittered about, taking in everything as they passed through the halls, entering one glass door after another. He turned his attention to the crown of slate hair bobbing in front of him, the researcher calmly swiping his ID card over an electronic reader to open what seemed to be the hundredth door today.

Sebastian found it amusing to see someone who looked so young dressed up in the pale blue scrubs and acting so adult. Ciel strode through the corridors with the ease and confidence of person beyond his years, passing by nurses and technicians with a slight nod and a smile. No one would ever guess that he was harboring the secret of having the very same mutation they were trying to treat and even cure here.

"Ok, hold on a sec," Ciel ordered, stopping in his tracks and whirling around. Sebastian paused mid-step, sapphire burning brightly into his own. "This is the area where I work." He motioned to the door on his right. "Now, do you remember what we talked about? Your cover story and all that?" The inspector rolled his eyes, arms crossing over his chest as he sighed.

"Ciel, I have been doing this sort of thing since before you could piss straight," he reminded, meeting the serious glare head-on. "But if hearing it again is what it takes to calm your overactive paranoia then I will humor you." A plump lip stuck out in a pout at the man, making Ciel look like a disappointed teenager and causing the smile on Sebastian's face morph into a satisfied smirk.

"I am new employee Jeremy Rathbone," he began, glancing down at the ID which hung from the elastic waistband of his red scrubs. "You are training me in your department which requires me to follow and shadow you throughout the day-"

"Quietly," Ciel interrupted, bringing up a hand to point a finger in the air. "You are supposed to be respectful and quiet and not get in my way or anyone else's while I work. Just watch," He reiterated firmly, expression serious.

"Yes, I know." A thin brow arched up, challenging the young man to look away, but Ciel stood his ground. "Do you want me to go over the rest? Where I used to work? What institution did I attend? Which hand I like to use when I jack of-"

"Ahhh-eh, stop!" Ciel interjected, other hand flying up to join its twin. The small palms waved around, the emphatic gesture making Sebastian chuckle. "I don't need to know that," he reinforced, turning towards the door.

The gray pad beeped as the plastic swept over it, Ciel taking a deep breath as he grasped at the handle. "Here we go," he whispered softly, pushing the door open and stepping in. He could only hope that his coworkers would buy the story they had concocted, the last thing he needed was people being suspicious of the inspector's presence and to begin asking questions.

Sebastian trailed behind, taking in the site of the working lab and its inhabitants, the space having the same coloring as the rest of the building. Desks lined one wall covered with odd looking machines, microscopes, and manila folders. Opposite of that were situated floor to ceiling steel refrigeration units, their low electric whir filling the otherwise quiet work area. At one end was another doorway, where and what it led to the detective had no idea.

"Ciel, hey!" A chirpy voice stated, coming towards them. A green-eyed blond young man approached, arms filled with files that were stacked to almost his chin. "I'm so glad you're here!" He exclaimed, stopping to notice the newcomer. "Oh, hi, who are you? I'm Finny."

A hand stuck out awkwardly as he tried to offer Sebastian a handshake. The files jostled around dangerously, threatening to spill all over the floor in Finny's enthusiastic desire to be friendly and give a proper greeting. Ciel quickly stepped in, bracing the unruly manila folders and putting himself between the two men.

"Ahh, I've got these," he assured, procuring half the load and heading off towards a desk. "Finny, this is Jeremy." Talking over his shoulder, as the blond trotted after him. "He's new and is going to be shadowing me for a while." Putting them down, he motioned at Sebastian to take a seat next to him.

"Oh? Ok." Finny agreed immediately, not feeling the need to question Ciel's response in the slightest. "So, Jeremy, where did you work before Funtom?" Plopping in front of a workspace, the blond leaned back in his chair to make eye contact from around his coworker's body.

"Well," Sebastian began from his seat, offering a welcoming smile. "I actually ju-"

"Finny," Ciel interjected, pinning his exuberant colleague with a serious look. "Would you mind getting me the blood samples that go with these files? Or ask Mey Rin if they're ready yet?" Finny blinked up at him, Ciel nodding his head slowly, waiting until the fair head mimicked his movements that the request was understood.

"Sure thing," he piped, jumping up from his chair. "Sorry, Jeremy, but duty calls." Finny gave a wide apologetic smile to him, the man shrugging his shoulders and raising his hands in defeat. "We will talk later." He assured, humming as he left the room.

"What?" Sebastian countered, a dark glare being given to him. Ciel's mouth set into a thin disapproving line as he began organizing the files. "You know, people are going to start finding it odd when you don't let me finish any of my sentences," he advised, earning a snort in response. "I can actually be quite charming and likable when given the chance." He chuckled at the loud huff that followed. "Alright, think what you like." Sebastian hummed, drumming long fingers lightly on the desk.

The soft swish of the door opening pulled both their attention and the inspector smiled when he saw not Finny from before, but a slimmer more feminine figure clad in maroon scrubs. Large round glasses sat upon a cute button nose, auburn hair pulled back into a thick ponytail. In her arms, she carried two trays holding numerous test tubes, each one filled with what look to be blood with white labels on the sides and a thick black rubber stopper screwed into the top.

Sebastian watched the girlish gait, her white sneakers squeaking on the linoleum. A quick glance to the side showed him that Ciel was now engrossed in whatever was written in those folders from earlier and his smile grew into a playful smirk. If there was one thing Sebastian was good with it was women and there was no better opportunity to use that God given gift than right now.

As luck would have it, fate intervened with a loose shoelace. Garnet eyes watched it all happen as if in slow motion, one step, then another and the woman's feet tripped over one another, her body pitching forward. A surprised yelp passed her glossed lips and she fumbled frantically to keep the precious blood samples from colliding with the hard floor.

"Whoa there!" Sebastian exclaimed as long arms wrapped around her, steadying and crushing the trays safely against her chest. "You ok?" He inquired, pushing back to look her in the eyes.

"I-I-I," she stammered, staring up into the absurdly handsome face and turning a bright red. "Oh my! I-I am so so sorry!" She took a step away, clutching the trays close as she stammered, "th-th-thank you." Sebastian's grin grew and the tips of her ears burned.

"Not a problem," he assured, running a hand through ebony locks. "What kind of man would I be if I couldn't help out a lady in distress." Sebastian winked and she nodded her appreciation, too flustered to respond. "Why don't you let me take those, hm?" Palms were laid open to her, requesting permission.

"Oh, um, yes, thank you." She managed to squeak out, handing over the two trays quickly. Sebastian flashed her another bright smile as he happily accepted them. "Are you, um-"

"New? Why yes, I am," he replied. Leaning in, garnet searched the pretty face, "how very observant of you." Sebastian hummed, enjoying watching her squirm at the close proximity. "Pretty and smart, such such a rare combination in the scientific community these days," he complimented softly, the comment earning him a shy giggle and Sebastian knew he had won her over.

"I am Jeremy," he hummed, tapping the ID badge at his waist, "but I'll leave it up to you to find out my last name." He winked at her playfully, another round of giggling following as long fingers reached up to brush lightly over her cheek. "Now, what shall I call you." She leaned into the touch instinctively, completely entranced.

"Mey Rin," Ciel barked, coming up next to the pair and giving them both a disapproving look, "shouldn't you be in the lab organizing the incoming samples?" Plump lips pursed together in a thin line, irritation obvious in his tone and expression.

The color drained from her face and having been caught flirting so blatantly with the new employee. Sebastian on the other hand seemed perfectly fine, not a hint of shame or remorse for his behavior, a fact that annoyed Ciel all the more. He just shrugged at the researcher, the amused smirk only growing as the tension continued to mount between them.

"Y-yes, you're right." Mey Rin agreed hurriedly, wanting nothing more than to disappear from the awkward situation. "I'll be going now." Spinning on her heel, she scurried towards the door, pausing in its opening to look back at the two men. "It was nice meeting you, Jeremy."

Sebastian broke out another dazzling smile and a short wave, turning Mey Rin into blushing mess and slamming the door behind her. He hummed lightly, head tilting to the side as he addressed a still miffed Ciel next to him. Cobalt burned into dancing crimson, the researcher not amused in the slightest that his place of work was being used as the set for next season's The Bachelor.

"Well, she was nice." Sebastian mused aloud, snickering at the eye roll and accompanying snort aimed at him. "See? I can be quite likable when the situation calls for it," he added, following Ciel over to the desk where the young man promptly sat down in front of a large microscope.

"Yeah, sure, your people skills are highly impressive," he mumbled, grabbing a file and flipping it open. "Now, if you aren't too busy working an angle to get laid, would you mind giving me those tubes so that I can actually get some work done?" Ciel grumbled, holding out a hand for the trays.

Sebastian set them down and the young man whispered a soft 'thank you'. Ciel deftly plucked a vial from the few dozen, holding it up to read the label before reaching for a slide. A quick pop had the rubber stopping coming off and a sample of the ruby contents were smeared and pressed between the glass. With an experienced click, the blood was placed securely under the stage clips and Ciel sighed as he rotated the revolving nosepiece.

Sebastian sat to the side, elbow propping up his head as he watched the intelligent young man work, marveling at how absorbed Ciel became in everything. Slate hair tumbled forward as he pressed his face into the eyepiece, slim fingertips slowly rolling the coarse adjustment knob back and forth, focusing on whatever was under the lens; intense and concentrated on his work. It was almost like he was on a mission, searching for something and frustrated that he had not found it. Ciel was intriguing, that much Sebastian was sure of.

Sighing, the inspector settled back into his chair, hands clasped behind his head. There was no point in agitating Ciel any further, not right now anyways. There would be plenty of time for that later, if Sebastian was so inclined. For now, the inspector would just sit and watch, observing the beauty of the young man in his natural habitat and trying to unravel what was turning out to be the complex puzzle that was Ciel Phantomhive.

* * *

"Ugh, I can't, I just can't," Ciel moaned, slate locks fanning out as his head collided with the downy pillow. An arm was flung across his face, body haphazardly strewn onto the queen sized mattress in the room currently called his own of Sebastian's townhouse. "He's everywhere I turn; everywhere I go." Bolting upright, Ciel clutched the smartphone tightly to his ear. "I can't even take a piss by myself anymore," he hissed vehemently. "It's been like this all damn week."

"Well, is he at least good looking?" Alois hummed back, the sounds of shuffling in the background making it obvious that the pediatric nurse was trying to get changed. "I mean, if you had some eye candy then it might not be such a bad thing." Ciel growled at his friend's messed up sense of logic.

"Alois! Being attractive does not solve every problem!" He practically shouted back, knowing that such an outburst was uncalled for, but too annoyed at the moment to care.

"Dude, why are you getting all huffy?" The blond inquired playfully. "I just wanted to know if your bodyguard was more Don Draper than Quasimodo." Alois defended innocently, but Ciel knew better. Nothing his friend did was ever innocent. "If I had some hot Robert Downey Jr. Sherlock Holmes detective type following me around, I would definitely make sure to give him something exciting to watch." He giggled.

"Ugh, please," Ciel rolled his eyes at the image. "There is nothing remotely sexy about having a human tracking device on your ass all day long." He frowned at the snicker over the line. "It makes me feel like I'm some sort of criminal or in the witness protection program," Ciel grumbled, pouting as he picked viciously at the duvet.

"Well, you are, sort of," Alois pointed out, grunting as he sat down to pull on a boot. "I mean, this is all being done so that nothing bad will happen to you, right? There are a lot of crazies out there these days." Ciel hummed in irritation, not wanting to agree with his friend, but finding it hard not to. "Besides, you haven't answered my question."

"What question?" Ciel paused, brow furrowing as he tried to remember what the nurse was referring to.

"The one about whether or not Mister Detective Man is hot," he answered simply, the researcher groaning loudly as he flung himself back onto the bed again. "Geez, you don't have to be so dramatic about it." Alois chuckled at the way Ciel growled at him. He just loved teasing his best friend so much sometimes.

"How would I know? I don't swing that way," Ciel reminded for had to be the millionth time. Alois would never accept that he wasn't gay, still betting that one day soon the young man would join him and come out of the closet.

"Well, you don't have to be gay to appreciate the beauty and magnificence of the same sex," he pointed out matter-of-factly. "I just want to know, in your honest-to-God, hetero opinion if you think Sebastian is attractive or not."

"Eh, I don't know, maybe," Ciel relented in a gruff exhale. Blue eyes stared at the ceiling as he chewed the inside of his cheek. "If you're into tall, dark and annoying," he added in a huff. "I can't fathom why anyone would want to deal with that."

"You're not giving me a lot to go on here," Alois complained, the smartphone back to being balanced on his shoulder so both hands could be free to loop a belt around his waist. "I think I need to meet this Sebastian in person so that I can make an educated assessment of his hotness. Why don't you grab him and come out with me tonight?" He suggested, sighing happily when he was finally finished dressing for the evening.

"Ugh, thanks, but no," Ciel declined, happy to just stay in and relax after a long week of having Sebastian follow him around like he was his shadow. "I think I just want to be alone and recharge for a bit," he added, even though he really didn't need to justify his decision to Alois. "Where are you off to? You looking for some D and D?"

"Drinks and dick? Yep," the blond replied, spinning around to get a good look at his pert bum in the mirror. "I'm telling you, Ciel, I am never more sure of my homosexuality than when I am in the delivery room with some woman pushing a seven pound watermelon out of her elastic vag." The researcher snorted at the statement and Alois hummed.

"Seriously, dude. The miracle of life, nothing can compare," he explained fervently. Ciel could almost see the sober look on his friend's face as he spoke about the wonders of giving birth. "But at the end of the day, all I can think is why in the world would anyone want to put their dick inside that? It's just so, so . . . " Alois paused, fair head shaking back and forth, "straight guys, I just don't get it." He mumbled in disbelief.

"Yeeeaaaahhh," Ciel drawled out, wanting to change the topic. "Anyways, I think I'm gonna go. I need to figure out what I am going to have for dinner."

"Oh, I know what you can have," Alois snickered slyly, a wicked grin spreading across his face. "A nice, fat, meaty saus-"

"Goodnight, Alois!" Ciel cut in, a cackle being made by his friend. "Happy hunting. I'll talk to you tomorrow." His thumb pressed the pad to abruptly end the call, Alois still crowing about something most likely perverted as he hung up.

A heavy sigh was made, small shoulders slumping as Ciel realized that he was now all alone in the house with Sebastian. He had no plans for Friday night or the weekend and even if he did, the inspector would have to tag along as well. The idea vexed him to a level he never knew possible, angry at himself for having agreed to this crazy arrangement welling up inside and threatening to consume him. In reality, who in the world would actually want to kidnap or target him?

The number of people who knew his secret was few and far between and highly trusted. This was all overblown if you asked him. Ciel let out a heavy breath and pulled at the color of his shirt; the fabric suddenly stifling and far too restrictive. He shifted his place on the bed, staring out the window as he thought.

Downstairs he could hear the telltale sounds of dinner being prepared, Sebastian most likely planning to make something delicious again. Ciel was loathed to admit it, but despite the fact that he was kept bound to the detective, the man really wasn't that bad to deal with. He was witty and humorous, a fantastic cook, ridiculously clean and what society would deem as incredibly handsome, even the researcher couldn't deny that fact.

Ciel's face flushed at the image of Sebastian. Tall and lean, long arms and narrow waist, the way those ruby scrubs hung just right from his hips. Small teeth nibbled on a lower lip as he continued to think about the soft ebony locks, how the bangs brushed against the strong jawline and the pink mouth would turn up into a playful smirk. Finally, dark crimson eyes, like pools of wine swirling and glistening, he found himself wanting to dive into them and swim around, exploring their depths.

"Oh no," Ciel groaned as he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. The skin was damp with perspiration, his breathing becoming erratic as he glanced down to the tent forming in his scrubs. "Shit. Not again." He cursed lowly, the heat continuing to build between his legs. "No, no, no."

Quickly, he scrambled to the nightstand, lying flat on his belly as he dove into the drawer to retrieve a small black case. Ciel fumbled with zipper, desperate to get to what was inside. Light pants falling from his lips as his hips pressed into the mattress beneath. A groan was made as his length thickened, the friction feeling so good, and he grit his teeth in determination against the desire to continue grinding and instead dumped the contents unceremoniously onto the comforter.

The small nondescript vial and syringe lay there for less than a second before greedy hands grabbed them. Ciel rolled onto his back, gasping for air as he forced himself to concentrate. His knees fell apart, exposing the now straining erection through his pants and his fingers shook with the need to reach down and take the insistent cock in their warm grasp. Still, Ciel summoned all his self-control and drove the needle into the rubbered top, filling the milliliter plastic cylinder with clear serum.

"Come-ahh," he moaned, hips jerking up on their own accord, seeking his attention. "Work, please work." Ciel pleaded, tossing the now nearly empty container away and positioning the sharp steel tip by a vein in his arm. With a quick breath, he rammed the needle into his skin, pressing the plunger hard and forcing the liquid into his body. "Fuck! That stings." He hissed, emptying the contacts before removing syringe.

Ciel huffed as he lay there, counting the seconds in his head, waiting for the drug to take effect. Blue eyes glared at bugle in between the apex of his thighs, willing it to disappear. The room felt like a sauna, stifling and Ciel wanted nothing more than to strip naked and jerk himself off into blissful oblivion. Instead he glared at the growing problem, praying that the serum still worked and that this 'episode' would pass just like the ones before. It was a foolish hope.

The chemicals had lost their potency and no matter how much Ciel wished otherwise, he could not ignore the facts. For now, at least, it helped to calm his overheated body just a little bit, however, the adamant cock refused to respond to the cocktail. Brows furrowed with worry, knowing that the next time this occurred it would be even worse. He needed to find a more permanent solution, but for the moment, he would just have to take matters into his own hands, so to speak.

A flick of elastic was all it took to bring a warm palm onto rigid hot flesh. Ciel moaned lewdly, lids sliding shut as he began the slow and steady pace he had become so accustomed to while pleasuring himself. A thumb pressed into the slit, precum leaking out and he shuddered at the feeling. A fluffy tail flicked near his ankle, begging to be unbound from his leg, but he couldn't be bothered with it.

"Nnnnagh," he moaned, increasing the pressure and speed, using his own fluid as lubricant. Reaching a hand under his shirt, nails scraped lightly over his nipple making him groan. "Nnn yeah."

Ciel thrashed in the bed, rocking from side to side as he whimpered and moaned. Heat continued to build, waves mounting in him, increasing and threatening to break with every pass of his palm over velvety flesh. Subconsciously, his mind slipped back to previous thoughts and once more Sebastian took hold in his imagination.

"Oh, fuck," he gasped, back arching off the bed as he reminisced about the way the detective had flirted with Mey Rin, the smooth voice and teasing touches. "G-god, yes!" He hissed viciously, gripping his dick so hard now it was almost painful.

A couple more strokes and the image of Sebastian licking his lips had Ciel coming hard, body shaking at the intensity of his orgasm. Cobalt fluttered open to stare at the ceiling as once again the room came into focus, breaths coming out in heavy erratic pants. He smiled slightly at the softening member in his grasp, happy to see the serum finally starting to take effect and maybe this time, he would only have to jerk off once.

Happiness was short lived and his face blanched as he recalled what thoughts had brought this on and how it had assisted in his release. Slapping a hand over his face, Ciel cursed lowly, dumbfounded by what it could all possibly mean. Slate hair shook sharply as he furtively denied that thinking of Sebastian had anything to do with this.

if disagreeing with him, the almost flaccid member twitched in his hand and blue eyes glanced down in horror to see that he was once more becoming aroused.  He groaned loudly before diverting all his energy to the now almost fully erect dick stubbornly making itself known between his legs.

It was going to be a long night and the evening had only just begun.

* * *

  ** _Author's Note:_ ** _Lime, lemon, orange, cherry, I don't care what fruit you want to call it I am calling it smut, sexy and damn!! LOL_

_So, what the hell is up with our little Ciel here, hmmm? Seems like he's got more going on down there than just a tail now. A little problem that keeps poking its head up. But can you blame him? He's living with sexy as hell Sebastian! Still, something is amiss . . ._

_Once again, this story has a slow build, heavy plot and even heavier (hotter) love (smut) scenes. It's coming and I always deliver in buckets. Tehehehe._

_Special note to Nisaki-chan: Sending you lots of love and support from the sebaciel world and what is better than that? Take care, my little artist. I await your return._

_Once more, props to my girl BlackRoseEden, always pushing me to the hilt and pushing things in me to the hilt._

_Be kind and leave a comment here or kudos. I appreciate the love and feedback kitties. ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

The sharp crack of a bottle cap followed by the unmistakable hiss of carbonation was made as the beer was opened. Sebastian sighed happily as he stood in his kitchen, raising the alcoholic beverage to his lips and taking a long drink. He exhaled after swallowing, the cold glass longneck starting to condensate in his fingers and the inspector made his way back to the living room.

Flopping onto the couch, he quickly snatched up the remote and flicking the widescreen onto the usual news station. Sebastian snorted and rolled his eyes to what came on, groaning in disdain as he settled into the cushions. As much as he wanted to change the channel, the announcement looked important and he decided he should just sit and bear it for a little while even though he loathed the politician currently giving a press conference.

"Such a fucking blowhard," he muttered, crimson glaring at the bright perfected smile and glistening violet eyes of Senator Aleister Chambers. Taking another long drink, Sebastian growled in displeasure as he listened to the man recite a speech about more laws needed to be put in place to protect the Neko population. "Yeah, why don't you try going out there and doing something for once besides sitting in your ivory tower spouting this shit?"

A slender hand flipped back the coiffed straight blond hair over his shoulder of the expensive white suit the senator always wore during public events. The smile on his face seemed never ending, forever plastered on his handsome face. He was the poster child for all things good and virtuous in the political world, his entire platform built on bridging the gap between humans and Nekos. Advocates loved him and the religious groups hated him and with the upcoming election poll numbers it was looking like Sebastian would be listening to the effeminate man for another four years to come much to his irritation.

He cursed quietly under his breath, deciding to focus instead on the mountain of files stacked in front of him on the table near his feet. It was bad enough that he had been handed this assignment of watching Ciel Phantomhive round the clock, letting the kid even move in with him, but now he had to endure this monotonous chore as well? He groaned softly at the sight of the multiple files, wondering why this hadn't been handed off to some rookie. It was a rhetorical question since the Captain knew very well how much his detective hated doing paperwork and had given it to him anyways. Probably just annoy him as he was sure his superior was getting back at him for something he had said or done previously, what that might be, though, Sebastian had no clue.

Leaning forward, he grabbed the first folder, sighing all the while, before settling back into the sofa. Long legs extended to plant socked feet on the wooden table, right next to the man's other work related items. A pair of regulation handcuffs, large black Maglite and Beretta handgun along with an extra magazine of ammo all sat on display since Sebastian had a tendency to use his living room as a makeshift office, an issue that had been an arguing point in his most recent relationship.

However, he had been deadly serious when he warned Ciel not to go about touching his things. Everything here was required for him to do his job and if something were to malfunction or go missing, not only his but other people's lives might be in jeopardy. Well, that and Sebastian's inner five-year never really learned how to share and he just didn't like anybody handling his stuff.

He hummed to himself, taking another sip of his drink, wondering what exactly his houseguest was up to at this moment. A quick glance at his watch showed that it was a little past 9 pm and he had not seen nor heard from Ciel since they had come home from the lab a few hours ago. At some point, he assumed Ciel would have appeared looking for something to eat, but he had yet to be proven right with that hypothesis.

It was Friday, the end of the week, time to let down one's hair and go a little wild. Ciel should be out on the town, trolling bars, looking for cute girls to dance with, buy drinks and hopefully get some play. Sebastian had a hard time understanding why instead of that, the attractive, bright and polite young man insisted on staying holed up in his bedroom all night.

"Yeah, cuz then you could go out too," he mumbled to himself, eyes flickering up to the television for a second. "Anything would be better than sitting here tonight doing this," he complained, glancing at the paperwork. It went without saying that where Ciel went he went and if Ciel didn't go anywhere exciting, well then, neither did he.

Once again, he found his mind filled with the 25-year-old, intrigued by him for some unknown reason. It was obvious that Ciel had some issues, but that was to expected, considering what he was dealing with, still, Sebastian had noticed a level of maturity in him that went beyond his years. That might just be a product of his upbringing, being the only child of a super wealthy family, but he had a feeling there was more to it than that.

He thought back to the past week and how Ciel had conducted himself at work. In the lab, the researcher was nothing, but business. He treated every single thing he did with the utmost care, even going to far as to slow down his handwriting just so there would be fewer errors in the records. His concentration was absolute, completely focused on the tasks at hand. It was like he was on some kind of mission.

It was obvious he was brilliant and good at his job. However, Sebastian couldn't help, but notice how there was something definitely amiss with Ciel: social interaction. It was apparent that he had no clue how to communicate with coworkers on a non-work level. He wasn't being rude, that just wasn't his personality. Instead, Sebastian got the feeling that he was terrified to let anyone too close for fear of them discovering his secret. In the end, it was this anxiety that had him keeping people like Mey-Rin, Finny and even Bard the wayward lab tech at a ridiculous arm's length.

It made some sense, considering the secret he was harboring, however, there were many Nekos out in the world, functioning and living regular lives. So why was Ciel any different? What was holding him back? He could just as easily be open about who or what he was and live a life as a well-rounded, happy individual if only he wanted to. So what was the real issue? It boggled Sebastian's mind all week long and he wondered just what it would take to get these answers he so curiously sought now.

The gentle creak of floorboards and light padding of bare feet pulled him from his musings and he glanced over his shoulder at the staircase. Trained ears listened to the hesitant steps being taken, a slow smirk curling on his lips at the way Ciel was trying to tread quietly. Apparently, he was planning on coming down with the hopes of being unseen, probably headed towards the kitchen for something to eat.

Sebastian hummed as he turned his attention back to the television, still following the sounds of approaching steps as they descended to the first floor. He debated mentality for a moment, whether to leave the young man alone or if he should say greet him and strike up a conversation. Part of him understood Ciel's reticence, the two had been practically attached at the hip for a week, they should be sick of each other by now. However, faced with the daunting task of going through all these damn files, he decided spending some more quality time with the medical researcher didn't seem so bad after all.

Ciel paused at the bottom of the staircase, seeing the light coming through from the entryway of the living room. He licked his lips, hand curling around the banister post as he weighed the possibility of sneaking past and into the kitchen. His stomach growled, reminding him of just how hungry he was, the activities from earlier in his bedroom having left him sated but famished as well. An inkling of worry and apprehension bubbled up at the reminder of the serum's lack of efficacy, but he ignored it for the moment, dinner was calling.

With freshly showered hair, an oversized T-shirt and flannel sleep bottoms, Ciel had swiftly made his way down. Now, with the desire to eat growing stronger, he took a few well-placed steps in the direction of the kitchen. Blue eyes darted nervously at the entry to the living room, wanting nothing more than to avoid the man who had played a part in his fantasies less than an hour ago, resulting in three rather intense orgasms.

"Oi! Ciel!" The low tenor rang loud and he froze in mid-step. "Come here a sec," Sebastian requested and he groaned in defeat as he shuffled into the living room.

Cobalt landed on the scene of the tall man lounging on the dark couch, legs propped up and table cluttered with documents. Sebastian's head flopped back, face sporting an upside down smirk from this vantage point. He swallowed hard at the sight of the detective, one long arm slung over the back of the sofa, the other holding a beer bottle.

"Oh look, you're alive," he joked, flashing a bright smile. "I was beginning to get worried you had drowned in the tub or something." Ciel rolled his eyes at the cliché comment and Sebastian chuckled. "Well, you don't need to stand there hiding in the dark. Come here and have a seat." He patted the spot next to him.

"I, well, I was just going to get something to eat," Ciel began to protest. "And I don't want to bother you while you're doing stuff," he tacked on, not wanting to come off as impolite. "I'll just grab a snack and get out of you wa-"

"Pfft," Sebastian snorted, standing up and placing the folder on the table he turned to face him. "Please, distract me. I welcome it with open arms." He reassured and motioned to the couch, "I am going to get another beer." Moving towards the kitchen he raised the bottle and shook it at Ciel. "Want one?"

"Ahh, no," he replied and then quickly added, "thank you. I'm not much of a drinker." Sebastian's head tilted to the side and regarded him with a thoughtful look before continuing on his way.

Ciel chewed on the inside of his cheek as he moved towards the sofa. Plopping down, he scooted back into the comfy pillows and let his eyes wander about the room. They traveled over the palette of soft blues and neutral grays; curtains, walls, and rugs, everything nicely decorated and incredibly tidy. Warm wooden bookcases, end tables and furniture complimented the color scheme, even the mocha colored leather couch on which he sat now fit in quite well. He hated to admit it, but Sebastian had good taste.

Sapphire flittered over the television, past the news broadcast to land on the coffee table. Ciel's eyes widened at what had to be Sebastian's work gear, remembering the conversation whilst eating chicken salad sandwiches. He had not given it much, however, sitting here now, glancing at the array of files, a handgun, and other items, it became readily apparent just how dangerous the detective's job could be at times.

Ciel suddenly felt terribly anxious at the prospect of Sebastian having to use a gun to protect him one day. What sort of dire situation would call for such a response? Would it really come to that? Were his parents not just overreacting over his safety like he believed? Who would want to harm him?  What the hell was happening out there?

"Here you go," Sebastian announced, jerking Ciel from his racing thoughts and the slate head snapped up as he returned. He blinked rapidly, coming back to the present and zeroing in on a napkin covered plate in one of the man's hands, the other holding a new beer. "You alright?" He asked the odd reaction not having gone unnoticed and Ciel nodded hastily as an answer.

"Okaaayy," he drawled out, eyes narrowing skeptically, but not pressing any further. Handing Ciel the plate, the young man studied it before pulling the napkin off to reveal a luscious piece of three-tier chocolate cake with thick frosting. "I remember you said that you liked sweets. So, I called and had this delivered from the bakery earlier tonight." He smiled, taking a sip of his beverage.

Ciel stared at the dessert, practically able to smell the utter richness from where it sat on his lap. His tummy rumbled again and his mouth watered at the thought of consuming such a treat. He grabbed the accompanying fork to spear a large piece, mumbling a small 'thank you', he lifted the bite to his mouth.

"Mmmmm," he moaned as he let the sugary goodness coat his palate, lids sliding shut in utter joy. Sebastian snickered as he settled down next to him, watching in amusement Ciel licked the fork tines. "This is sooo good." Another bite was shoved into his mouth and he groaned. "I love Devil's Food cake."

"It's just like me," Sebastian responded smoothly, "decadent and sinful, but ohhhhh, so satisfying." Ciel shot him dumb look, snorting as the inspector chuckled. He turned his attention back to the television and hummed, "Just saying." He smiled from behind the lip of the bottle, taking another drink.

"I'm curious about something," Sebastian announced after a minute. Ciel hummed, licking some stray frosting from the side of his finger, the only indication that he was paying attention. "Why did you become a biomedical researcher?" Ciel paused, fork in the air and mouth hanging open as he slowly looked over to meet the inquisitive gaze. "Is it because you wanted to or because your daddy forced you into it for the sake of the company?"

Time seemed to stand still as neither dared to move or even blink. Cobalt held ruby, the sound of the television in the background counting the seconds as they silence between them persisted. Small brows furrowed as he contemplated an answer, the longer Ciel thought about the inquiry, the more annoyed he became, not liking that Sebastian had somehow come to this conclusion.

"I-I," he fumbled, trying to organize his words and failing. Ciel pressed his lips together into a thin line and placed the plate gently onto the coffee table. Inhaling and then exhaling he repositioned his body on the couch; one leg tucked under him while the other hung over the side. "Why wouldn't I work at Funtom? It's the best pharmaceutical laboratory in the country." He stated firmly, eyes dark and determined as they held Sebastian's. "And I chose my own major, my parents didn't have any influence where that was concerned."

"Really?" He inquired, doubt thick in his voice and expression. "Then why is it that while I was following you around all last week I never once saw you smile in the lab?" Sebastian pointed out, arching a brow. Ciel scowled at the observation, not like having to defend himself, but finding it impossible not to. "You walk through that place with the attitude like you're going off to war or something."

"Because it's work!" He fired back, glaring at the man as he tried to reign in his temper. Sebastian watched fiery emotion flare up in the cerulean orbs. "It's not happy fun time otherwise it would be called that instead!"

"Alright, fine, I understand what you are getting at," he agreed, the sudden complacency throwing Ciel off his guard. He had expected the man to argue with him. Instead, the positive statement had the next insult dying on his tongue. "But that doesn't mean you can't enjoy it or alienate yourself from your coworkers." Ciel's mouth opened and then quickly snapped shut. "They're people too, you know, not drones you can just order about, not caring whether they have an opinion or not."

"I don't alienate myself," he muttered, averting his eyes before bringing them back to meet dubious crimson. "I don't," Ciel reiterated, desperately searching for a way to make his argument stick. "Just last week, Finny and I had a conversation about the fact that they finally added Funions to the vending machine in the cafeteria." He shot back, Sebastian shaking his head. "Hey! We had been waiting a long time for that." Ciel added weakly.

"That's not what I am talking about and you know it," he sighed, tongue clicking in disapproval. "I'm talking about things that don't happen while at the job; personal interests and the like," Ciel grumbled incoherently, but Sebastian ignored it. "Like did you know that Finny gardens as a hobby? He apparently spends his spare time cultivating flowers and herbs that one normally wouldn't find in this region."

"And Mey-Rin, she collects antique tea sets. Now how she manages that I will never know. I've never met someone so uncoordinated in my entire life," he grunted, honestly it was a mystery to him how the girl didn't up in triage on a daily basis with the lack of coordination.  "And then there's Bard, h-"

"OK, OK, I get it." Ciel conceded, meeting the insistent ruby once more. Sebastian sucked in a sharp breath at the dejected look given to him. "I'm not mister personality at work. Sorry to disappoint you." He pouted, the detective finding the action incredibly adorable for some unknown reason. "How exactly did you manage to find all that out anyways?"

"Simple. I just asked," Sebastian explained, flashing a bright smile and making Ciel frown. "When you weren't interrupting my conversations or forcing me to sit beside you and watch you do, well whatever it is you do, I will get to that in a minute." He stated, raising a finger as if to pin the thought in the air. "I spent some time getting to know your colleagues and let me tell you, they are some pretty entertaining people."

Ciel sighed, small shoulders heaving as he felt the logic of Sebastian's explanation weigh him down. The man wasn't wrong, he never did take time out of his schedule to actually get to know his co-workers. Not that he had anything against them, in fact, Ciel was really very happy with everyone and their job performance. He would have liked to be more friendly and outgoing and he was a bit envious of Sebastian right now. The man had been at the lab only a week and he already knew everybody better than he did. However, that didn't change the fact why they were all there in the first place.

"To make people's live better," Ciel breathed, staring at the floor and picked aimlessly at a couch cushion. He didn't have to look up to see the confused expression on the detective's face. "What we do, in the lab, we are searching for ways to improve and possibly even save lives." Small teeth nibbled at the plump lower lip as blue rolled up to meet the calm eyes trained on him. "You wanted to know what it was we do," he clarified.

"The blood samples we were testing this week," Ciel continued seriously as patient crimson let him go on without any hint of wanting to interrupt. "Those were all drawn from various physician's offices around the neighboring counties and were sent to Funtom specifically because the patients were thought to be carrying markers for the N-gene." He paused, taking a deep breath as he tried to carefully think through his words. "You see, even before someone starts to show the attributes of Nekoism, the mutation is present in their body. Dormant, sort of hiding in their genetic coding." Sebastian nodded thoughtfully, motioning with a hand for him to go on.

"So, there is this theory that if science can find a way to isolate the N-gene before it has a chance to begin producing the chemicals that turn people into Nekos, then maybe," he paused, licking his lips nervously, having difficulty with the next part for some odd reason. "We might be able to actually find a cure for it." He almost whispered, as if what they were doing was some great secret.

"Now, do you understand why I am that way at work? Why I don't have time to sit around and make small talk with everybody?" Ciel asked, brows knitting together as he searched the calm face with desperate eyes. He wanted to get across the magnitude of what he was saying, feeling like he was falling short. "Because what we do, what we might discover, it could change lives. People could go about their days without the fear of persecution or prejudice, not having to fear someone finding out the truth." His fingers curled into the couch, willing himself to not tremble as the truth in his words shook him to the core. "They could be normal," he breathed, head hanging as the passionate speech drained him, "unlike me."

Slate bangs fell forward, hiding his face and Ciel mentally thanked Alois for making him refrain from cutting them last month. Embarrassment and apprehension filled him, no longer being able to meet Sebastian's eyes. Instead, he focused on the cool leather beneath his fingers. He could feel the weight of the man's gaze on him, garnet irises intense as they wondered what to say or do next.

Warm skin made contact with his wrist, long digits reaching out to cautiously touch. Ciel's eyes flickered to see the man's fingertips on him, the contact sending an involuntary shiver down his spine and he raised his head. Sapphire met warm crimson, Sebastian looked at him with an earnestness and understanding he wouldn't have expected from the man. If anything, Ciel anticipated some sort of teasing or crude remark, however, there was none of that in the handsome face that now studied him with such interest and contemplation.

Slowly, Sebastian set down his bottle of beer and brought the free hand up to brush a stray lock of hair behind Ciel's ear. The young man sucked in a quick breath, the gaze between them never breaking as the pads gently brushed past his earlobe and a large palm cupped a small chin. Plump lips were licked nervously as Sebastian leaned in, the space between them disappearing until only a few inches remained.

"Normal," he reaffirmed, Ciel nodding slowly, almost hypnotically as he stared into the cabernet pools. "Hmmmm," Sebastian hummed in thought. "So, people not having to deal with things like this?" He asked, glancing down, Ciel following his eyes and blanching when he saw what had drawn their attention. 

There, just above his ankle, was a tuft of fuzzy slate fur. It flicked and twitched nervously, peeking out from the under the hem of his sleep bottoms, the pant leg having ridden up a bit when he had placed it on the sofa earlier. Ciel froze, icy dread creeping over him as he stared at his tail in horror.

He had meant to keep it hidden like he always did around other people. However, he had been so preoccupied with talking to the Sebastian just now that making sure it wasn't visible had slipped his mind. Internally he berated himself for having been so foolish and made a mental note not to let this sort of thing happen again. Still, that didn't solve his current dilemma.

"I . . ., oh, I'm sorry," he mumbled, moving to obscure it once again in the safety of his pants when a hand grabbed his wrist, halting the process. Ciel's head snapped up, wide blue meeting with Sebastian's calm expression.

"What are you apologizing for?" He asked softly. The researcher's mouth dropped open, wanting to come up with a good excuse, the standard excuse, but found nothing would come out. "For being who you are? For possessing something that wasn't your fault in any way?" Ciel's jaw snapped shut and he swallowed hard as he listened. "That would be like me apologizing for having such a big dick."

A smirk twitched at the edge of the man's lips and Ciel's mood quickly went from remorseful to annoyed. Sebastian chuckled as the small wrist was torn from his grasp, the lithe fingers making swift work of jerking the pants back down to cover almost his entire foot. His eyes narrowed at the inspector, shooting him a dirty look while lips were pursed together in an unamused line.

"Aww, come on, don't be like that," Sebastian complained, Ciel scooting a little further away from him on the couch, arms crossing over his chest as he stared at the television. "I just said that to lighten the mood. Besides, I already told you before that I don't mind your stupid tail." Grunting, he sat back into his spot once more. "But if you some leftover adolescent locker room issues about it, then that is your problem. I can't help you there."

"I, what? I don't have adolescent issues with it," Ciel blurted out defiantly, not sure why he was continuing this discussion, but not being able to let it go now. He glared at Sebastian, who just smiled innocently at him. "And for your information, I didn't have that whole boy's locker room insecurity bit because after I was diagnosed my parents insisted I be home schooled." He shot back, arching a satisfied brow.

"It's not what you think, though," Ciel quickly added. "My parents were concerned about how I would function in a normal school setting, even an elite private one. They had seen and read so many things about how children with Nekoism were picked on or bullied by their classmates," he paused, collecting his thoughts. "There were even some cases where a child was beaten near to death by a group of their own peers, parents standing by and doing nothing to stop it." A loud exhale was given as he shook his head.

"By the time I reached college, my parents decided I was able to keep my feline traits hidden well enough to matriculate on campus. It wasn't until Alois had almost graduated that I told him even." The man's brow knit in confusion at the mention of a new name. "Oh, my roommate. Well, he was my roommate until I moved in here," Ciel swept an arm across, indicating the space. "But he's still my best friend."

"So, what did he say?" Sebastian asked, feeling that he had been politely quiet for long enough. "About your condition?" Ciel chewed the inside of his cheek as he recalled that rainy Thursday afternoon in his dorm room.

The pair had just finished an accounting class, Alois moaning and groaning over balance sheets. The weather was horrible, damp and chilly and not showing any signs of letting up in the near future. They decided it would be better to hang out in Ciel's room since he didn't have a roommate, an extra expense his parents gladly paid to ensure his privacy. It was then that the two young men had started to discuss what was to happen after they both graduated  . . .

"Think about it, Ciel. It would be so flipping awesome!" Alois sighed, flopping back onto the carpet. Wet blond bangs splayed out in all directions as he positioned his arms behind his head to stare at the ceiling. "You and me, living together, going to work, going out, tag-teaming hot boys in the bars and bringing them home to fu-"

"Ahh, no," Ciel cut in, knowing where this was going. He came out of the closet, having just hung up his wet coat and sat down on the bed. "While I have no problem living with you and think it would be great, how many times do I need to tell you that I'm not gay?" Alois arched his back, icy blue now meeting with sapphire from an upside down angle.

"Um, I guess when you actually start dating or doing a girl," he replied simply, Ciel rolling his eyes. Alois giggled as he moved onto his belly, chin propped up on his hands and elbows. "Seriously though, I haven't seen you make a single move on anyone since I've known you," he pointed out, thin legs kicking behind him. "And until you do, I am allowed to assume whatever I like."

Ciel glanced away nervously, feeling the aqua burning into him, not letting up. The same thought which had been plaguing him for weeks now hung in the air between them, the ongoing silence making the tension unbearable. Ciel was at a crossroads in his life and he was being forced to make a decision that he knew would happen one day. He nibbled furiously on his lower lip, eyes sliding back slowly to meet Alois's, the nursing student patiently waiting to listen to what his friend had to say.

Sighing, Ciel slid off the edge of the bed, coming to sit cross-legged on the floor, Alois pushing up to settle on his knees. It was obvious to the charismatic blond that something was bothering his best friend, the internal conflict evident on his face. Alois hummed softly as he sat there, letting him take all the time he needed to say whatever was on his mind.

"Um, I need to tell you something," Ciel began, eyes downcast once more as he found it difficult to actually look his friend in the face. "There is this thing that you don't know about me, well, not anyone outside of my immediate family does either." He paused, determined to force the words out that he never had the opportunity to do before. Finding a small bit of courage, he leveled Alois with a serious look and took a deep breath, "Alois, I'm different." 

Ciel stopped, letting the admission hang in the air between them, gauging his friend's expression. Alois blinked at him a few times, face calm and composed as he searched the apprehensive sapphire. After a moment, he leaned forward, crawling on his hands to close the space that separated them, their noses inches apart as he searched the uneasy eyes.

"Oh. My. God." He whispered, studying Ciel's face with awe. The young man frowned at the amazed look being given to him, concerned at how Alois had figured out what he was going to tell him. "I've never known one before. Wow," he breathed, hand reaching out, finger poking a soft cheek as if to see if it was really there. "A real honest-to-God hermaphrodite," Alois breathed out. "Ow!"

Ciel scowled, slapping away the probing hand. "What the . . .  no!" He snapped, Alois pouting as he rubbed the abused limb. "Why in the world would you, I mean, how," he exhaled loudly, running a hand through slate locks in frustration and shaking his head. Such an assumption from Alois really shouldn't shock him anymore, the blond had always had a habit of looking at things in an unusual way. "No, I'm not a hermaphro . . ., what are you doing?"

He frowned as Alois madly typed away on his smartphone. The small thumbs tapped and swiped, the blond now completely focused on whatever he was searching for. Ciel pressed his lips into a thin line, wondering what could possibly be so important and a little annoyed that Alois was so distracted by something else when he was here trying to admit his deepest, darkest secret.

"Hermies," he replied simply, index finger tapping on the screen, still bent over the device. "I'm on Wikipedia looking up info on hermies." Alois hummed lightly to himself as he stopped to read a particular entry.

"Looking for hermies?" Ciel screwed up his face, perplexed at what the blond was talking about when suddenly it made sense. "Did you just come up with a nickname for hermaphrodites?" Alois held up a finger, signaling him to be quiet so he could read. Ciel's temper snapped then. "Alois, stop that, dammit!"

"Hey!" He protested, the device being snatched away. Ciel glared at him, now in possession of the smartphone.

"I am trying to tell you something important," he explained, anger evident in his tone, fingers curling around the plastic and electronics, threatening to break it. Alois cocked his head to the side, eying him with a childlike look. "I'm not gay, I'm not a hermaphrodite, I'm not like everyone else, I'm . . . I'm," he fumbled, suddenly feeling incredibly weak and tired, "I'm a Neko." Ciel sighed, shoulders slumping heavily as he hung his head.

Cobalt screwed shut, jaw clenching as he braced himself for whatever reaction was to come from his best friend. Ciel counted in his head, the seconds ticking by and still nothing was said. Terrified but needing to know, he forced himself to look up, wholly unprepared for whatever he saw, but mentally repeating that he was.

"So?" Alois asked, quirking up the side of his mouth and Ciel's jaw dropped at the nonchalant attitude. "What's the big deal? You've got some kitty in you." He stated plainly, sapphire staring at him in disbelief, unable to speak. "Is that all? God, Ciel, I thought you were going to tell me something really shocking." Arms crossed over his chest as he pouted again.

"Y-you're not mad?" He stuttered, earning a quick shake of blond hair. "Or upset that I didn't tell you sooner?" Alois shrugged and hummed 'no' before Ciel broached the next question on his mind, "or grossed out by me?"

"Honestly, Ciel, I'm not," he assured, giving a big grin. "I don't care if you are part cat or dog or stag beetle even. At the end of the day, you're still Ciel." Alois explained plainly, the logic simple and concise. "What matters to me is who you are, not what you are." He ended, not having anything else to add as he was satisfied in having proven his point.

Ciel blushed, feeling a little ashamed at not having given Alois more credit. His heart swelled with security and love, the previous fear of being rejected or reviled having disappeared now. Cobalt met aqua and Alois winked playfully at him, the action making Ciel smile and relax finally.

"However," Alois interjected, eyebrow arching as he insisted on his friend's full attention. "This still doesn't prove to me that you're not gay." Ciel groaned and rolled his eyes, the blond giggling wildly at him. "Sorry." He apologized, not a hint of actual remorse in the word. "Anyways, we have more important things to discuss."

Ciel eyed him warily as Alois scooted over next to him, the icy blue orbs dancing as he smiled up at him. He leaned away slightly, not trusting the mischievous gleam in his friend's eye one bit; nothing good could come from this. "Things like, can you use your tail to jerk yourself off?"

Alois laughed as he was shoved hard, rolling onto his side, Ciel glaring and frowning at his friend's stupidity. However, he couldn't hide the tiny smile that twitched at the edge of lips, relieved and ecstatic that everything was exactly the same as before regardless of everything the young man had just learned. Ciel took great comfort in having finally shared his secret with someone and they spent the rest of the evening laughing, joking and discussing what lay ahead of them in the future as not only roommates but more importantly friends . . .

"Fine," Ciel answered Sebastian's previous questions. "Oddly enough, Alois didn't even bat an eyelash when I told him. Kinda like you just now." The small brow furrowed as sapphire narrowed suspiciously at the man. "Very, very unexpected."

"Ho? Maybe you just don't give us enough credit," Sebastian pointed out, cocking an eyebrow. "I mean, it's a little close-minded of you to think that everyone who isn't a Neko is going to automatically hate and despise you." Ciel opened his mouth to protest but quickly snapped it shut. "Some of us can actually look past such things and see who people really are, totally not caring about the superficial crap." The young man grumbled, not wanting to agree that the detective was right. "Regardless, what did he think?"

"Think of what?" Ciel asked, befuddled by the inquiry. Sebastian gave him a dumb look, not believing for a minute that the sharp researcher had no clue what he was getting at. "Oh, my tail? You want to know what Alois thought about it when I finally showed it to him." The man hummed and nodded, glad to see deductive reasoning skills at work.

"Well, um, he just sort of . . ." the sentence trailed off as Ciel thought back, remembering how entranced his best friend had been with the extra appendage.

Alois was all excited, however, his perverted mind kept wanting to know in what ways the tail could be used for pleasure; stroking, teasing, insertion, the blond had come up with a multitude of options. It took a good couple smacks upside the nursing student's head and yelling's from the owner before he finally ceased such dirty ponderings, at least out loud. By the time they had actually moved in together, Alois had grown accustomed to Ciel wandering around the apartment, the fluffy, twitching limb hanging out in the open and he no longer felt the need to grab or touch it every time it came into view.

The sound of buzzing halted their conversation and he breathed a sigh of relief when Sebastian dug into his pocket. Ciel had not been looking forward to having to explain how Alois's depraved brain worked to the man. Instead, he watched as the smartphone appeared, Sebastian glancing at whoever the caller was before bringing it to his ear.

"Hey, baby," he cooed while smiling. Ciel knew it was rude to listen in on someone else's conversation and so he tried to focus on the television in the meantime. Still, his ears picked up bits and pieces, despite his best efforts. "What is your fine ass up to on this Friday night?" He asked smoothly, crooning into the phone sweetly and blue eyes skirted over to the screen, the newscaster looking somber as she reported on something happening in the world elsewhere.

"Where are you, Faustus? Sounds like a rave or something." He heard Sebastian ask and he wondered just exactly who this person on the other end of the conversation was. "What? I'm hurt that you didn't even bother to ask if I wanted to tag along, honey," the man complained lightly as he pouted. "I just don't know why I put up with you when you continue to treat me this way," he sighed and Ciel's brow furrowed at him, mind twirling theories a mile a minute that this person must be the inspector's girlfriend.

It shocked him a little, much to his surprise that Sebastian had a significant other. Ciel had been living here for a week and had heard not one word about the man possibly being in a relationship. It stung a bit, seeing as how he had just been so forthcoming with personal information and yet, the inspector hadn't felt the need to divulge something that most would bring up in general conversation. He swallowed the odd feeling down, not sure what to make of it or why it bothered him so much; it really wasn't any of his business if Sebastian was dating someone.

A flash of yellow and red on blue background caught his eye and Ciel's attention now turned to the screen. The words 'Breaking News' plastered across the television as the same anchorwoman stared into the camera, reading the papers just handed to her. In the corner was a square picture of a young smiling woman with chin-length short brown hair and deep brown eyes.

"Hold on a sec, Faustus," Sebastian stated, reaching for the remote and turning up the volume. "Let me call you back," he muttered, garnet now glued to the screen as he listened closely to the report of the missing girl. Lips pressed into a thin line as he frowned. "Jesus, another one?"

Ciel watched, the reporter standing out in an open field, activity bustling all around as paramedics and policemen moved about in the background. He glanced back as Sebastian, the man solely focused on what was being said, face grim brows furrowed in concentration. Ciel swallowed hard at the serious expression and turned his attention back to the screen.

The news report was from three counties away, the body identified as a young Neko woman in her mid-twenties, her name not being released yet as the family had not been notified at the time. The cause of death was yet to be determined. However preliminary inspection indicated strangulation, most likely with some sort of steel wire, no other evidence would be made public until after the coroner had a conducted a full examination and toxicology reports were taken.

"Ah, wait, wait, I have just received some breaking news," the anchor interrupted, hand cupping her ear as she listened closely to the electronic piece within. "It seems that the girl found here tonight might be the only daughter of VantityPride Construction's CEO," the woman nodded to herself as she listened some more for a moment. "It's not confirmed. However, our sources tell us that she went missing a few weeks earlier and the current physical description of the victim found here tonight are similar." She paused, listening to the earpiece yet again.

"Oh my, God," Ciel breathed out, eyes wide with utter shock and mouth dropping open at the news. Sebastian glanced away from the screen for a moment, brows knitting in concern at the reaction. Blue slid over to meet garnet, the lovely face pale with fear, "I-I know her," he admitted, the detective's narrowing at the statement.

"I mean, I don't know her, know her," Ciel added swiftly, licking his lips nervously as he explained himself. Shifting his weight on the couch and meeting the suspicious gaze head on. "She was part of the country club my parents belong to," he elaborated, "I remember seeing her at a couple of events, but she wasn't in my group of friends, a couple years older." Glancing back at the television, slate locks swayed as he shook his head, "I would have never guessed she was . . . " the sentence faded away as he couldn't bring himself to say the words.

"Hmmm, I guess you never can tell," Sebastian hummed to himself, a vibrating in his pocket distracting him from the program. He hissed, opening the cell and bringing it to his ear. "Michaelis," he barked, standing up before stalking out of the room for more privacy.

Ciel continued to stare at the screen, unable to look away as the broadcast switched over to the weather, even then, his mind still replayed what he had seen. She was a Neko, another victim to be added to the list of many who were winding up dead or missing. The girl had been going about her life only to have it ended so brutally for reasons Ciel couldn't even fathom.

He shivered involuntarily, suddenly feeling incredibly cold, anxiety racing through him as pieces began to click into place. She was a human, a person, someone's child just like him and Ciel's stomach turned to ice as the reality of his situation finally set in; that could have been him. He could be the one they were putting into the body bag and wheeling away to the morgue.

Bringing his knees to his chest, he curled himself into a tight ball, blue eyes wide with shock as he tried digest everything. He was in danger, really, truly in peril, the only person keeping him safe from the possibly of ending up like that girl was in the other room on the phone, cursing and arguing with whomever was on the end of the line. Reality crashed down like an oppressive wave, suffocating Ciel and he squeezed his eyes shut finally, trying to hide from the truth, from the nightmare his life had turned into.

* * *

A heavy bass bounced off the walls, the sound reverberating throughout the bar and mixing fluidly with the electronic melody. Blue, magenta, and yellow accent lights flashed in repetition, bringing bursts of illumination to what was an otherwise dim space. In the middle was a dance floor, the area densely packed with gyrating bodies as patrons moved to the beat.

From a high-top, a few yards away were aqua eyes, their lids slightly droopy with boredom. Alois stuck out his lower lip as he leaned over the table, chin propped up on an elbow, his other hand holding a nearly empty glass. He watched the plethora of men dancing or trying to, in front of him; some single, some not, and some not really caring. A puff of well-aimed air fluffed a blond bang out of his face, a small sigh escaping his lips.

He just wasn't feeling it tonight and for the promiscuous young man to be standing in the middle of a hopping club scene feeling bored something had to be up. Alois sighed again, downing the last of the Rumchata, annoyed with himself for not being able to shake off this funk. There was nothing he could do about it, yet, his mind wandered now with concern about his best friend.

Ciel had filled him in on the situation only a week earlier. The researcher would be cohabitating with a detective from the Campania Police Force for the time being. The man was supposed to act as a bodyguard and keep close watch over him until a time when it was deemed that such precautions were no longer necessary. The setup now had Alois living alone in the two bedroom apartment the pair had so painstakingly picked out only a few months earlier. Granted Ciel's half of the rent was still being paid for, but that didn't make up for the fact that the pediatric nurse was lonely nor did it calm his apprehensions of his friend suddenly living with a complete stranger.

Who was this Sebastian Michaelis exactly? Was he a good person? Sure, he was a detective, an accomplished one at that, but that didn't mean anything as far as Alois was concerned. Some of the most twisted people he had ever met were doctors or other upstanding citizens; a profession did not integrity give.

Now, the situation was affecting the blond's ability to concentrate on getting laid. A huge issue in his opinion. If there was one thing that always made Alois feel better and validate life, it was a fast and furious hook up with some random guy. It was his go-to solution for most things plaguing him because who can be glum while being banged into pure bliss? Not him. However, tonight, he just wasn't in the mood and he sighed loudly, wondering if he should just give up and go home.

"Hey there," A voice from behind asked and Alois looked over his shoulder to see who was addressing him. White teeth gleamed in the bright smile, silver eyes alight as a hand ran through the shaggy, shoulder-length gray hair. "How are you doing this evening?" He inquired, leaning against the high top table, drink in his hand.

Alois stood up, eying the man from toes to top, taking in the slender frame and nice apparel. Any other night he would have definitely put on his sultriest smile and flirted shamelessly with the guy, however, tonight he barely could muster up the desire to have a conversation. Still, he was going to make the best of it, maybe he could get a free drink in the process.

"Alright, I guess," he purred, forcing a playful smirk onto his face. Reaching over, he grabbed the empty glass from earlier, shaking it in front of the man's face. "But I would be doing even better if this guy here was full," he pouted, "I think the ice cubes are getting lonely without something to swim in." An amused chuckle was made in response.

"Ahhh, yes, of course," the man crooned, raising a hand to catch the waitress's eye and pointing to the glass tumbler. She nodded and quickly disappeared behind the bar to grab another beverage. "So, my little Tinkerbell," he continued, pinning Alois with a heavy look, "what is it that you do besides standing around looking like a fine piece of ass?" Alois choked on his own breath at the terrible pickup line.

"Oh my God, really?" He snorted, a laugh bubbling up from his throat. The man frowned at him as he banged a fist against his chest and coughed out another giggle. "Really? That's your opening?" He laughed again, blond head tipping back as he sighed before aqua met with narrowed gray once more. "Wow, that is a bad one I must say," Alois hummed, the waitress returning with his drink which he promptly took a big swig from.

"You know, I was planning on going about this the old fashioned way, however," he explained, pushing off the table to loom over the nurse. Alois stood his ground as the man closed the space between them further, refusing to back down, ignoring the instinct to run. "But if you're gonna behave like a little bitch," hand shooting out and seizing a small bicep, thumb digging mercilessly into artery and making Alois yelp in pain, "then I'm going to take you out back and make you scream like one." He hissed the pleasant grin from earlier morphing into something dark and more sinister.

"Asshole, let go of me!" He spat, attempting to pull free, but only succeeding in feeling nails bite into his flesh. Teeth ground together as he tried once more to remove this person from his body. "Hey, limp dick, get the fuck off me-ow!" He cried out as his arm was twisted violently in the vice-like hold.

"Such a dirty mouth, mmmm," the man hummed, pleasure obvious in his tone as he enjoyed watching Alois squirm and struggle, "I wonder what else it is good for, hmm? I can think of a couple of things." He mused aloud, chuckling as a low whimper was made. "I'd love to see it stuffed with my dick." Fingers tensed again, digging into a nerve and Alois whined, panic starting to set in now.

A quick glance around showed that no one paid them any mind, people too caught up in their own escapades and drunken endeavors. The beat of the music pounded in his ears, mixing with the frightened thumping of his heart. No one would hear him if he screamed, not a single person would notice if this guy dragged him away. Swallowing hard, he stamped down the ever-mounting anxiety and started looking for any opportunity to get away. It was his only option.

"Come on, baby, let's go out back," he ordered, chuckling at how icy blue glared at him murderously. "Don't worry, you can take out all that anger while I'm doing you up the as-hey!" The man exclaimed as he was shoved off balance and into Alois's chest the pair doing their best not to go tumbling to the ground.

"Watch where you are going, dickhead!" He barked, releasing his hold and spinning around to confront the oaf who had interrupted them. "Can't you see we are having a  private conversation here?"

Alois saw his opening and took it, pushing past his aggressor and moving out of his reach. He immediately came to stand next to his savior, glancing up for a second into the handsome face to see who had inadvertently come to his rescue. A brow arched over the golden eyes set behind a pair of glasses looking down at him, a tiny hint of amusement playing upon his lips at the scene. Throwing caution to the wind, Alois moved to ensure his safety.

"Hey, baby, what took you so long?" He asked the newcomer, looping an arm around his waist and placing his fair head upon a broad shoulder. Aqua rolled up, pleading silently for the man to play along. "I was beginning to worry you got lost, but this gentleman here was so nice to keep me company," turning his attention towards the fuming silver haired man and smiled sweetly, "so sorry, I didn't catch your name the first time. What was it again?"

"Charles Gray," he snapped, eyes narrowing, "and I didn't give it." Charles glared at the pair, fists clenching at his sides as he sized up the man who now was in possession of he had assumed would be his. Grey burned into amber, the tall man just shrugging and offering a polite smile, long arm pulling Alois closer to him in a protective manner. "You have got to be kidding me," he hissed angrily, his prize for the evening having obviously gone to someone else now. "Fuck this."

Silver hair blurred as Charles spun on his heel and stalked off, cursing loudly under his breath as he furiously admitted defeat. Alois watched as the man disappeared into the crowd, his body finally relaxing only when he could no longer him out in the throngs of people. A heavy shudder ran through him as the tension and adrenaline left, not even wanting to contemplate what might have happened had this stranger not come along when he did.

Alois craned his neck, looking up at the man who had not only helped him but had willingly played along in his lie just now. The arm draped over his shoulder felt comforting and safe and he suddenly remembered that he had no clue who this person was. Blushing, Alois stepped away, slipping away as he took a step back to put some proper space between them.

"Ahhh, thanks for that," he stated, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "I really owe you one." He chuckled softly, trying to make light of the awkward situation. "I'm Alois, by the way, Alois Trancy, and really, thank you for going with it just now. That guy was scary." Aqua gazed into amber, the man regarding him with an interesting expression. "He was ready to make a skin suit out of me, totally creepy."

"Is this something you make a habit of?" A low tenor inquired, a smirk twitching at the edge of his mouth. Pushing the pair of glasses further up his nose, "being manhandled by total strangers in bars, I mean." Alois's jaw dropped at the observation. "Because if it is, you might want to look into getting a new hobby." He snickered as the small mouth snapped shut, lips set in an annoyed line.

"That's none of your business," he huffed, arms crossing over his chest defiantly. "You know, I am really grateful to you and even though I'm not really in the mood, I was going to give you a blowjob as a proper thank you just now," Alois informed, golden eyes widening as the proposition. "But since I am such a nice person, I am still going to do it even though you are being a judgmental prick. You did save my ass after all." He sighed. "So, come on, let's go to the bathroom."

"You really are something else," he chuckled, shaking his head, dark bangs tumbling around his face. Leaning in, he hovered  over the blond, Alois pouting adorably. "How about we start with something a little more conventional and work up to a blowjob, hmm?" He suggested smoothly, completely glossing over the sexual offer. "My name is Claude Faustus," holding out a hand to shake. Alois eyed it suspiciously for a moment, not understanding exactly what was happening.

"I'm sorry, but were you not listening just now?" He asked, head tipping back to stare more directly into Claude's eyes. "I just said that I would suck your dick, no strings attached," the man hummed while nodding, indicating he had understood perfectly. "Ok, so, why are we still standing here when I should be on my knees?" He demanded, face screwing up in confusion and making Claude chuckle.

This just didn't make any sense. Most men, gay or straight, would jump at such an offer, especially from Alois. However, he stood there growing more and more befuddled by the second as Claude didn't seem to be the slightest bit interested in accepting what the blond had so blatantly proposed just now. His scowled deepened, the rejection weighing heavily on him as he opened his mouth to argue.

"Oh, excuse me," Claude stated, holding up a finger to Alois as he retrieved his cell phone. Tapping on the screen, he scrolled through an email, expression darkening as he read and the nurse chewed the inside of his cheek, shifting the weight on his heel in his Doc Martens, wanting to get back to their original discussion.

"How about I take a rain check?" Claude asked finally, sighing in frustration as long fingers ran through dark locks. "Unfortunately, work calls and I have an obligation to answer," he smiled, gazing into the wide blue eyes and reaching out to pat a soft cheek. "It was nice meeting you, Alois Trancy." Winking he turned to walk away, waving as he went. "See you soon and try to stay out of trouble."

A small jaw dropped, aqua staring stunned as the man sauntered away. Alois just couldn't believe it, his mind not being able to accept what had transpired only moments ago. His eyes followed Claude's back, the dark suit he wore standing out against the other bar's patrons in their more casual attire. He watched as step by step, the man put more distance between them until finally he could no longer make out who was who amongst the many dancing suggestively on the floor.

Alois growled quietly under his breath, ego and pride wounded the entire evening shot. Quickly he downed the rest of his drink, not so far gone that he was willing to pass up a free beverage, before trudging his way to the entrance. It seemed like tonight the only company he would be having was with his hand, that and a vision of warm amber eyes haunting his dreams.

* * *

 

**_Author's Note:_ ** _Loooooonnnnnnngggggg chapter, I know. Just like certain people's cocks who will go unmentioned (*cough* Sebastian) or (*cough* Claude), yes, this chapter was big and full of creamy important goodness. Just like a . . ._

_First, isn't Alois just the best? Hmmm, I love that blond little nugget so damn much. There should be a dictionary of just Alois vocabulary, I think. Maybe one day, there will be if so, I expect everyone reading this story to get a copy, ok?_

_Secondly, smut is coming. Sebastian and Ciel are still feeling each other out and it seems that neither are as simple as they first appeared. Besides, Ciel has a tail and Alois brought up some really good points about that can be used in the bedroom. Who knows? Maybe it's more than just a fluffy extra appendage, you'll have to wait and see._

_Lastly, who the hell is behind all these Neko kidnappings and deaths? And what the hell do they want with them? Are they being randomly picked off or is there some kind of method to the madness? So many people in the Kuroverse to choose from, my lord, the possibilities are endless._

_Big shout out to BlackRoseEden, you are still my girl. Thanks for pushing me to continue this story, despite my whining of its mediocrity._

_And to VanityPride (sorry, sweetie, you died too) and Alystarza Michaelis who put together these crazy reviews called Neko Notes which reviews each chapter of The Ninth Life before offering theories and general hilarity on a regular basis on YouTube._

_And to all my other awesome readers, I love you and thank you for all your support. You always remind me why I write, I do it because I love it, but also because you do too. Thank you._


	5. Chapter 5

A loud clanging to the left had the young man throwing himself backward, the steel bars of the cage digging into his shoulders and spine. His bare feet scraped along the metal floor of the small cubed space, eyes wide and wild as they tried to make out the origin of the sound. Fingers gripped the bars tightly near his hips, tail whipping about frantically from underneath the thigh length cotton shift he had been wearing since he had woken up here about a week ago. Well, he at least thought it was that long, he wasn't really sure.

There were others, their cages spread sporadically throughout the dark room. They were occupied from what he could tell, people like him, male and female, each one trapped in an identical container, all wearing the exact same thing and every bit as confused and frightened. He blinked several times, forcing feline pupils to adjust to the dimness as much as possible, but it was no use. Whoever had captured them knew what they were and just how much actual light they required to see in the dark.

At best, he could make out some shadowy outlines of the person caged nearest to him. They were sobbing quietly in a tone he assumed was a woman, yet, considering things, one wouldn't blame the person for breaking down if they were a guy as well. He swallowed hard as the hammering now came from overhead, green eyes sliding up to stare at the ceiling of his boxed prison, wondering just what was going to happen to him, to them.

Twice a day, a man with a ski mask came in with bowls of food, some sort of meat and bread and water. He was a hulking figure, never speaking to the prisoners no matter how much they begged for answers or cried to be let go. The second time he showed up was to hose them down with water, the only sort of cleaning they got to rid their bodies of the filth that accumulated on their skin, however, the bucket used as a makeshift bathroom kept in the corner remained unemptied.

The other day, or night, there was really no way to tell, the guard entered with two others and grabbed a pair of his cellmates; a young woman and man. They dragged them out by their hair, the hostages kicking and screaming, clawing for their lives before a syringe met their necks and they went limp. Everyone was silent with horror as they disappeared from the room, the deadbolt on the door making a deafening clank as it echoed loudly off the walls.

This was a fate worse than death, not knowing where you were or what would happen to you. The young man rolled to his knees, palms slapping together as he laced his fingers in prayer. He stifled a sob as he recited the Lord's Prayer over and over again, mumbling the memorized scripture as if it would be heard more clearly by God. He begged to be freed, to escape from this terrifying place, but most of all he pleaded for it to all be over.

* * *

Ciel sighed, a mixture of exhaustion and discontentment in the action as he stared into the amber liquid which was his drink. His fingers curled around the icy pint, feeling the condensation making the glass slick. He watched as the tiny bubbles of carbonation rose to the surface, wondering why he had ordered a beer when he normally didn't do much drinking to begin with because of his incredibly low tolerance for alcohol.

In college, Alois used to tease him saying that he could get drunk off a thimble full of cough syrup. However, considering the past few weeks, Ciel had come to the conclusion that he needed a little bit of a pick-me-up and a fuzzy head from too much beer was just the ticket. Anything was better than trying to deal with the overwhelming anxiety of knowing that he was in constant danger for his life, the memory of the murdered girl he had once known causing an involuntary shiver to run down his spine. Shoulders slumped at the seriousness of his situation and he fought to be in a happier mood now.

Across from him sat Alois, the blond nurse regaling him with tale about some tall, dark and handsome stranger who had saved him from some crazy guy at a bar last week. The pair were situated at the same table of the pub they had had frequented in college, their ritual of meeting once a month on a Friday still occurring just like it had back then. And just like then, they were waiting for Lizzie, who was perpetually late, her internship apparently sucking up every minute of her life.

Ciel hummed as Alois launched into theories about he had pertaining to different types of liquor altering the taste of spunk, nervous for when the future medical attorney might show up. They hadn't spoken since he had blown up at her a few weeks prior, coincidentally in this exact same spot and the young man knew an apology was a long overdue. As much as he wanted to mend things with his friend, he was still a little irritated with her close-minded attitude, wondering how in world someone so intelligent could be so damn ignorant.

He sighed, taking another sip and watched as Alois made a hand gesture that suggested enormous length, well, at least some things remained constant. Ciel smiled at his friend and tried to relax and enjoy the evening out as it had been the first one in a while he had taken. Because going out meant never being alone and even now he could feel the steady gaze of crimson eyes burning into him from some inconspicuous part of the bar.

He didn't have to turn around and look for Sebastian to know he was there. The researcher knew he would be following his every move, a thought that had his stomach fluttering. It was a comforting and disturbing feeling to be observed 24 hours a day and something he had not yet gotten used to. However, even though he hated to admit it, Ciel had come to really like the man over the past month that they had been cohabiting.

Sebastian was smart, funny, an excellent cook, incredibly clean, if not for the occasional sarcastic remark or biting wit, he would have even considered him a friend. Yet, no matter how he looked at it, Ciel was very well aware that the detective was just doing his job. He was an assignment given by the inspector's superiors to watch over the young man and ensure nothing bad happens to him. It was a sobering reality.

However, something had shifted the other night between them, a sort of unspoken understanding. Ciel felt oddly closer to the man after that, the conversation before being interrupted by the bulletin the longest they had shared so far. He smiled now at how open and honestly they had talked, the novelty of being able to do that with someone making him indescribably giddy. A subtle blush crept over his cheeks as he recalled how Sebastian had reacted to a peek of his tail, the dark molten gaze burning into him.

"Dude, dude," Ciel's head jerked up as a demanding hand waved in front of his face. "Are you going to drink that or adopt it and give it a name?" Alois asked, grinning as brows furrowed with annoyance in his direction. He chuckled as he scooted back into his chair, taking the opportunity to sip on his own cocktail. "You've been pretty much staring at that pilsner ever since we got here."

"I'm drinking it," Ciel grumbled, lifting the glass to his mouth and taking a long gulp of the hoppy beverage. Approving aqua locked with challenging sapphire, the beer only being put down on the table again when half of it had disappeared from the pint. "See?" He breathed, attempting to hide the belch that insisted on bubbling up.

"Much better," the pediatric nurse hummed, drinking his whiskey sour as he surveyed the bar. "Man, Lizzie is really late tonight," he observed, shrugging his shoulders. "Now if she could only get slammed in bed as much as she does at work we could all die happy." Alois laughed at the disapproving look from across the table, Ciel shaking his head.

"Do you think she's still upset?" He inquired softly, wanting to change the topic anyways. He knew Alois would find a way to steer it back to lewdness, but that had never stopped him from trying before. "I mean, I was going to call her, but everything got so complicated after that night." Ciel glanced nervously down at his glass, debating whether or not he should order another.

"Nah, Lizzie is fine," Alois assured with the wave of his hand. "Besides she's probably dating some new guy by now and doesn't remember what you blew up at her about anyways." Leaning in, Ciel's vision flicked up to meet a wide grin and dancing aquamarine. "And if I recall, she seemed to accept the excuse I gave her about your rotten mood without any argument." He winked and it took a moment for the researcher to remember as well, expression souring at the memory.

"Ugh, yeah, that load of shit," he groaned, burying his face in his palms. He had almost forgotten that he also needed to defend his honor as a heterosexual male to their friend again along with the apology. "God, Alois, why must you make my life so difficult sometimes?" Ciel asked, hands dropping away to glare at the nurse who chuckled at his pain.

"Because it would be pretty boring if I wasn't around to spice it up," he replied matter-of-factly, raising his glass and clinking it with Ciel's. They both took a drink, their beverages now completely gone and Alois motioned for the waitress to bring them another round. "But enough of how your life totally sucks without me in it," Ciel rolled his eyes at the comment, "I want to know more about this bodyguard slash detective slash sex god you are living with."

"Well, I can't attest to the last part," Ciel stated, Alois pouting at the statement, reminding him of a kid who was just told he couldn't get a balloon at the fair, "but it's going fine, I guess." He shrugged, not sure what else to add as the waitress deposited two more drinks at their table. "I mean, if you're really that curious, I am sure he is standing here somewhere." Waving a hand in the air in the direction behind him as he took another sip of beer, delighted to feel the beginnings of a light buzz from the alcohol.

Alois practically jumped up in his chair, palms slamming onto the table as he craned his neck to see over Ciel. Blond hair swayed about as icy blue orbs searched the designated area. It took a minute of intense scrutiny before the nurse realized had absolutely no idea what the man looked like and he shot the researcher a pleading look while whining quietly. Ciel sighed and shook his head at his friend's exuberance over something so trivial.

He swiveled in his seat, arm hanging over the back as he scanned the space by the entrance of the pub. Almost immediately he found Sebastian, the man doing a superb job of blending in amongst the crowd. Ciel gave a quick nod, indicating that was where Alois should turn his attention. The blond's sight followed and his friend watched as the excited face changed to one of shock, his jaw dropping open in disbelief.

"What," Ciel asked, frowning at how surprised the nurse looked. Alois pointed at the detective, glancing over to his friend to make absolutely certain he had the correct person. A quick nod of affirmation was all that was needed and Alois slumped back into his seat. "What? What's the issue now?" He demanded, becoming slightly annoyed.

"Dude," he exhaled loudly, grabbing his drink and downing the contents in one gulp, "that is the guy who you've living with?" Ciel's face scrunched up in bewilderment, Alois's reaction nothing at all like he expected. The nurse leaned in to give him a serious look. "That isn't just some guy, that is a Goddamn fucking Adonis." Ciel blinked a few times, letting the statement sink in.

"What? Sebastian?" He balked, staring at Alois like he had gone crazy. Ciel glanced over his shoulder again to get another look before swiveling back. "No, he's just a normal, average guy who happens to be a detective." Ciel took another drink of his beer, his friend still leveling him with a dumb look.

"I'm sorry but have you looked, I mean, really looked at that man?" Alois inquired, head tilting to the side as he studied his obviously obtuse companion. "That is a bonafide perfect specimen of homo sapien, here's hoping on the homo part," he clarified, raising crossed fingers in the air. "I mean, I just had a glance and I'm about to bust through my zipper."

Ciel yelped as his wrist was grabbed and he was jerked over the table, chest coming to lay flat upon the sticky wooden surface as Alois took possession of his hand. "Ew, God, gross!" He protested as he felt his palm come into contact with the warm bulge hidden just beneath his friend's jeans. "Let me go!" Ciel growled, ripping his appendage away and glaring. "That wasn't funny," he complained, settling into his seat and pouting. "You're disturbed, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, well, it's not my fault," Alois shrugged, giving an apologetic smirk to Ciel who grumbled. "I can't be blamed for how my body reacts to something like that," he motioned towards the Sebastian. "I mean, just look at the man! Every girl in here wants to drop her panties in front of him and every guy wants him to bend them over the bar and fuck 'em." Blue eyes gave him an incredulous glare. "Seriously, Ciel, the man has uber dickattude!" Alois huffed, sitting back after having argued his case.

"Dickti-what?" Ciel blurted out. A slow smile began to creep over the nurse's face and the young man regretted having asked in the first place. "Oh no, no, no, no," he groaned, head falling into his hands and shaking for a second before sighing heavily in defeat and looking up. "Alright, what does that mean?""Dickattude, it's when a guy has so much confidence in his dick that he gives off an air of being the baddest, bestest fucker around," he explained simply as if this was a piece of vocabulary every middle school student would know. "See, he doesn't have to work for other people's attention because he knows that his cock is the Sistine Chapel of penises. So, all he has to do is stand there and fishies will come swimming up to him for a bite. Ergo, dickattude." Alois grinned smugly, cobalt rolling at him.

"Now, what really throws me is how you haven't been reeled into that yet," the nurse stated, arching a brow at Ciel. "Honestly, how is it possible that you've been living with that man for a month and not had him fuck you senseless to where you can't walk straight anymore?" Alois asked, ignoring the irritated look being given to him from across the table.

"I've told you a bazillion times, Alois. I'm not gay and I don't think Sebastian is either." Ciel bit back, temper starting to get away from him as the effects of the alcohol continued to intensify in his system. "Just because you thin-"

"Nope, nuh-uh, dickattude doesn't work that way," he interrupted, blond bangs shaking with his head aggressively. "It doesn't care who it draws in, male or female, he can have his pick of whomever and whatever he wants." Alois paused to pin him with a stern look. "That is the power of the penis, my friend." Ciel groaned at the messed up logic.

He reached for his beer and decided to finish it in one long gulp. The young man reasoned that if Alois was going to attempt to use faulty science to debate his screwy theories then he might as well be drunk while it happened. In the nurse's world, everyone had the potential of being gay; they just had to meet the right partner. Alois stood behind his theory, having yet to be proved wrong, Ciel just chalked it up to wishful thinking on Alois's part. He burped softly, liking the way his adult beverage was making things a bit fuzzy.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," Alois proclaimed, getting up from his chair, "I need to go to the bathroom, on account of your new friend over there." Ciel scowled at him and he just laughed at what was rapidly becoming a tipsy researcher. Giving a snappy salute, he spun around to make his way towards the restroom, pressing past a group of giggling girls in the process.

"Pfft," Ciel huffed, glaring at the bottom of his empty glass as if it offended him. "dickattude, whatever," he grumbled, forcing his eyes wide to concentrate. Beer was good, beer was comforting. Raising his arm, Ciel mimicked Alois's earlier gesture and flagged the waitress for some more drinks. "He's not that good-looking."

Needing to confirm the statement for himself, he stood up, taking a moment to regain his balance. The bar wasn't tilting or whirling, but Ciel definitely felt a little off his normal equilibrium. Grabbing the edge of the table he steadied himself, forcing his brain to focus on staying still before taking on another task. He needed to prove Alois wrong and cloudy blue eyes quickly locked onto the man in question.

Sebastian still stood in the same spot, the lean frame resting nonchalantly against on sill near the establishment's windows. Ciel started at his feet, one leg crossed in front of the other, dark jeans rumpled slightly at the worn black Converse. They trailed upwards, taking in the long limbs and ending at a leather belt resting low on slim hips. A dark blazer-clad arm hung next to them, large hand comfortably holding onto a longneck bottle.

The researcher licked his lips and swallowed hard, something akin to desire stirring low within his belly. A quick shake of his head dispelled the feeling for a moment and he squinted as he continued his visual roving of the man's body. Sapphire moved to the broad shoulders, noticing how they nicely filled out the form fitting jacket, the red shirt contrasting nicely with the dark outer fabric before stopping to land upon the introspective and handsome face that was currently preoccupied with the mobile device.

Ebony bangs hung around the sharp cheekbones, creating a lovely frame and bringing out the creaminess of Sebastian's skin tone. Even from this distance, Ciel could make out the long dark eyelashes, the lids lowered as they read and hiding the striking crimson orbs from view. A small smirk curled at the edge of the shapely lips and he sucked in a sharp breath at how the simple act intensified the beauty of the man.

Ciel's mouth popped open involuntarily as Sebastian raised the bottle, preparing to take a drink. He paused for a second as a pair of women sauntered by, both leering and smiling flirtatiously at him. The inspector gave a quick nod and wink before lifting the cold beverage to his lips, taking a long sip. Ciel watched as his Adam's apple worked to move the liquid down his throat and he found himself swallowing in sync with the motion involuntarily.

One of the women stopped to talk to him, leaning into whisper something in Sebastian's ear and Ciel's jaw snapped shut. The man grinned and shook his head, a pair of plump glossed lips pouting at the answer. Ciel grit his teeth at the sight, seething irritation flooding him to the brim just watching the two converse so playfully. A red hot emotion he had never felt before filled his veins and fists clenched at his sides as glared at them from across the bar.

What was he doing? Wasn't he supposed to be watching Ciel? Isn't that why they were living together now? Why his parents had gone through all this trouble turning his world upside, wanting to keep their only child safe? Hadn't he promised him that? Wasn't this Sebastian's assigned job? How the hell was he going to protect Ciel if he was too busy checking out every slam pig that walked past him?

They shared a hearty laugh at something the woman said, a manicured nail running along the curve of Sebastian's jaw. Ciel exhaled long and loud through his nose, annoyance turning to anger turning to rage. His vision blurred, body swaying slightly and he growled lowly. The booze was starting to overpower him, stripping Ciel of his usual composure and self-control. Without a second thought, he pushed himself forward and strode up to the couple with determined steps.

"Well, I don't really know about that," she crooned, tossing her long blonde hair over her shoulder as she leaned in closer to Sebastian, head tilting to the side. "But I was pretty wild in college, so there's always a chance." She giggled, lashes fluttering seductively.

"Hmmm," he hummed in response, pretending to give the woman his utmost attention.

The detective smiled at her and took another sip of his beer, all the while keeping Ciel in his peripheral vision. He had been doing exactly that all evening long from this very spot, watching the young man's every movement, making sure he was alright. To the casual observer, Sebastian would appear just like every other person in this bar and that was the way the inspector wanted it. Unfortunately, talking to over-confident and somewhat tipsy women was also what it took to play the part.

Right now, Sebastian could care less that this girl was an aspiring model or that she was double jointed. If he wasn't on an assignment, they most likely the night would have ended with them leaving together, however, that just wasn't the case. Oddly enough, Sebastian didn't even feel the usual trickle of lust that came with being out and about and on the prowl. Everything revolved around Ciel and his safety and at this very moment, he was a bit concerned as to why the young man was stalking so quickly towards him.

"Ehm," Ciel cleared his throat, coming to a stop in front of them.

Sebastian quirked a brow at the way he stood there, thin arms crossed over the small chest, face wearing a disgruntled expression. He immediately picked up on the glazed blue eyes and flushed skin, deducing that Ciel was definitely under the influence of alcohol at this point. A small smirk played at the edge of his lips, curious to witness how the young man behaved when intoxicated, considering how he normally refused booze altogether.

"Is there something I can help you with?" He purred, playful crimson shining as he took another sip of his drink. Sebastian rotated his body slightly, effectively turning his back to the woman who had so blatantly been vying for his attention.

The pretty glossed mouth popped open in shock, the girl not used to being ignored by the male populace, especially in the outfit she had chosen for tonight. Her brown eyes flickered to Ciel, earning a hard glare from the young man and she snorted as she spun on her heel to leave. Blonde hair was flipped with a delicate hand as she left, low curses and derogatory remarks being made in her wake. Ciel smiled a little in victory before turning his attention back.

"Yeah, there is," he answered firmly, plump lips set into a thin line as his glare found a new source to fixate on.

"And that would be . . ." the inspector drawled, attempting to coax the reason out, "what exactly?" Sebastian smirk grew wider as Ciel paled at the question, amused to see the young man's emotions play out to vividly on the normally composed face.

Suddenly standing there it dawned on the researcher just exactly what was he supposed to say to him? No matter how he worded it in his head, Ciel realized that he would come off sounding like he was insanely jealous. The thought made his stomach drop and chest tighten with what he could only guess was sheer horror at the idea. However, the longer he stood there in silence, the more Sebastian's amusement seemed to grow, much to his annoyance.

"I-I . . ." he forced out, willing his brain to work and not getting the desired result. Ciel dropped his arms and glanced to the floor in a vain attempt to form a coherent sentence. "You see, I thi-"

"Michaelis!" A tenor shouted and blue and crimson snapped up to see who was coming towards them. Golden eyes sparkled behind the dark rimmed glasses, the tall man stopping by Sebastian's side and slapping a hand on his shoulder. "My God, this bar, it's like a total college hang out." He whistled, taking in the pub's decor. "Can you believe they actually carded me at the door? Seriously, that has not happened in I don't even know how long."

"Well, I told you it wasn't your usual place," Sebastian reminded simply, draining the last of his beer and placing it on the sill behind him. "Still it does have a bit of charm, kind of makes you long for the simpler days of your education, right?" The two men shared a look and sly smile between them of some memory long past. "Remember when we-"

"Excuse me!" Ciel interjected, well aware that he was ignoring his manners, but not really giving a damn anymore. Gold and garnet turned to focus on the young man whose hands were now placed stubbornly on his hips. All around them people continued to drink and talk, not a single soul paying attention to them. "But who the hell are you?" He ordered, leveling the newcomer with a hostile look.

"Claude," the man answered plainly, "Faustus." A hand extended out to be shaken, Ciel staring at a moment before accepting and returning the gesture. "And you must be Ciel." The small fingers were grasped and then let go. "It's a pleasure, really. I was curious to see just who my Sebastian had been spending all his time with lately, ow!" Claude exclaimed as a heavy smack was delivered to the back of his head. "What was that for?" He snapped at the crimson eyed man.

"Yeah, nice to mee-" Ciel stopped, recalling something from a few weeks earlier. Blue eyes grew wide and the small jaw dropped as he remembered where he had heard this man's name before. "Faustus, you're, you're . . ." he gaped, pointing at Claude and then Sebastian, both regarding him with bewildered expressions, "a guy."

"Yeah, I am, been so for quite a while," the golden eye man agreed slowly, frowning first at Ciel and then at his friend. "My mom really wanted a girl, but that wasn't in the cards," he explained, Sebastian just shrugging and turning his attention back to Ciel, who continued to gape in disbelief at the two. "Why, were you expecting something else?"

"I-I thought, I mean . . ." he fumbled, desperately trying to make sense while fighting through the beer induced fog that now clouded his mind. Ciel licked his lips nervously, realizing that he was the dreaded center of the conversation. "It's just the way it sounded, on the phone the other night . . ." he continued, the logic ringing in his ears as he spoke, "I thought you were a girl." He blinked at the pair, coming to the conclusion, "that you were together."

Claude doubled over, laughter shaking his entire frame as long arms clutched around his midsection. Ciel jumped a little, startled by the sudden outburst of hilarity from the man. People around them were giving the trio odd looks now, wondering what in the world was going on that had set the handsome man off into such a state. Ciel glanced over to Sebastian, face having gone pale and mouth set in an unamused line.

"Asshole," he hissed at his colleague, the insult only making Claude laugh even harder. "You're not helping here," Sebastian spat, arms crossing over his chest as his eyes rolled. He obviously wasn't going to get any assistance from his partner now and turned his attention to the young man who started at them with a confused look on his face.

"Ciel, look," long fingers ran through ebony locks in exasperation, "Claude and I, we work together, he's my partner at the police department." Crimson burned bright with seriousness, Ciel nodding his head in understanding. "He's an inspector like I am, but that's all." Sebastian shot his co-worker a dark look as Claude collected himself, a few stray chuckles still slipping past his lips.

"He's right," the man sighed, smoothing down his suit jacket while fixing the glasses on his face. "We're just friends and work partners." Sebastian's shoulders relaxed a little at the confirmation of his previous statement. "Besides, he's still totally hung up on his ex." He teased; a less than innocent smile was flashed in response to the deadly dark look being given. "No room for anyone else in this bastard's heart just yet."

Ciel frowned at the information; a dull ache beating in his chest at learning Sebastian had an emotional attachment to someone else. Even if it was over, Claude had just made it very clear that the man was not ready to let go just yet. Ciel swallowed down the odd hurt he didn't quite comprehend and instead paid attention to what Sebastian was saying.

"And if we were in a relationship, Claude would most definitely be my bitch," he proclaimed, steering the topic away from his dating past and giving a wide grin to his friend. The golden eyed man hummed, mulling it over in his head and shrugging finally, deciding that it wasn't worth arguing and that he had poked fun at Sebastian enough for one night.

Ciel stood there, watching the two men banter, seeing what years of camaraderie had built to form such a strong friendship. It was nice and a different side of Sebastian he had yet to have experienced. He observed the lightheartedness with which the man spoke to his friend, the comfortable smirk that graced his lips, the relaxed posture and Ciel found himself smiling a little. Then the room began to spin.

"Oh, ugh, oh God," he mumbled, giving a low belch as he grabbed his stomach and the sick beginnings of nausea making themselves known. "I think I'm gonna throw up," he breathed, a cold chill running through him and Sebastian immediately stepped forward to help.

"Woah! Keep it steady," a familiar voice rang out. A thin arm wrapped around Ciel's shoulders as a small hand rubbed slow circles into his back. "Just take a couple deep breaths." Alois coached, supporting his friend's weight from the side. "You just need something to eat." Ciel nodded and licked his lips, concentrating on his breathing as he mentally willed the queasiness to subside.

"Hey, I'm Alois," the blond explained when he was satisfied that his friend wasn't going to pass out right then and there. Icy blue met with cautious crimson and he smiled as he extended a hand. "You must be the bodyguard." Sebastian accepted it and nodded, brows furrowed as his gaze slipped over to once again train on Ciel. "I've heard almost nothing about you, from what I can tell you're-Claude?" He gasped.

Alois's jaw dropped, staring in disbelief at the tall golden eyed man. He hadn't even noticed him until now, his attention too focused on Ciel. Sebastian shot the detective a confused look, wondering how in the world these two knew one another. Claude smirked at the shocked expression on the nurse's face, his evening just having gotten a whole lot better.

"Mr. Trancy, what a pleasure," he purred and the young man's mouth snapped abruptly shut. "I was hoping we would run into each other again, but I never dreamed it would be so soon. How is the night treating you, better than last time, I hope?" Claude winked and Alois swallowed hard as a look passed between them.

"Ok," Sebastian interjected, not liking that he was missing a huge piece of important information. He eyed Ciel, who was starting to look a little green, still taking deep, slow breaths. "How in the world do you two kno-"

"Sick," Ciel croaked weakly, "gonna be sick." He managed to get out before slamming his hand over his mouth.

Cheeks puffed out as blue eyes bulged, the young man's face the color of puce as he tried desperately to push away from Alois. The nurse's grip remained firm, keeping Ciel from escaping and he feebly slapped away Sebastian's hands offering assistance as he turned his head away. The room spun violently and his stomach lurched, the acidic contents coming up and splattering onto the ground.

"Ugh," he gagged, spitting up some more puke and watching as it joined the rest. All around them, bar patrons stepped away, disgusted and griping about the mess. Alois shushed him, small fingers massaging the back of his neck as more vomit was forced out. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Ciel moaned, only slightly aware that he was being passed over into a stronger pair of arms.

The slate head rolled back as he was lifted up, the side of his face being pressed into a soft blazer. He groaned inhaling deeply the scent of cologne and he snuggled into the warm chest, fingers gripping the supple fabric as his body was hoisted off the ground. Blue eyes fluttered open for a moment to catch a glimpse of the underside of a strong chin before lids slid shut again and the welcoming darkness took hold.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_ ** _Well, it's official, Alois is a complete pervert. Lol But honestly, would you want him any other way? I think not. And what the heck is going on with Ciel? He had like two beers, just two and bam, out for the count. Apparently Nekos can't hold their booze very well. The lesson of the story here is, make sure you drink plenty of water when you go out drinking, kids. That or have hot bodyguard Sebastian watching over you who can carry you home._

_Now let's do some math. We have an inebriated Ciel, all passed out in Sebby's arms and the beginnings of fluttery feelings, what happens next? Hmmm, I'll give you a hint, it starts with an S and ends with a T. But is anything ever that simple? You'll have to wait until the next chapter, but I can promise you, it will be worth it. Things are about to get interesting and a little sticky for our favorite pair._

_Shout out to my girl BlackRoseEden and her amazing story Rugged Hearts! I love you! You are the Pumpkin Spice in my latte of life! Except year round, not limited to only one season._

_And VanityPride and Alystarza Michaelis, check out their crazy hilarious YouTube reviews called Neko Notes for theories and discussions about the latest chapter of The Ninth Life._

_Next time, Sebastian and Ciel fun time, as if there is any other kind. :)_


	6. Chapter 6

Sebastian sighed as he slumped back into the cushions of the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table. In one hand hanging over the armrest was a glass of water while the other ran long fingers through his dark hair. The television played without sound, the screencasting muted shades of blues and whites in the otherwise dark living room. It was late and although exhausted, the man couldn't go to sleep just yet.

Crimson eyes glanced over the contents in front of him on the coffee table in his home, everything laid out like it usual. Stacks of files, a pair of steel handcuffs, the large black Maglite, his Beretta unloaded the magazine sitting next to it and a cleaning clothing draped over a bottle of gun oil. He eyed the weapon, knowing that he really needed to tend it, even though he hadn't had a reason to discharge it in quite a while. However, he just couldn't seem to muster up the energy to do that right now. Especially not after the evening he had just dealt with.

After Ciel had finished vomiting, Sebastian proceeded to gather the young man into his arms, Alois giving him a hard look. The blond was not happy in the slightest to see his friend unconscious and being carried away by a stranger. Icy blue locked with serious garnet, challenging the man to just try and take Ciel away, and a fight, or at the very least, a heated argument would have ensued if not for the appearance of a certain young woman.

Blonde bouncy curls and wide green eyes pushed their way past gawking people, her pretty face set into an expression of worry. She came to stand next to Alois, demanding to know what was going on, pointing at Ciel, her high pitched voice in near hysterics with concern over her friend. The nurse put an arm around the girl named Lizzie and lead her away towards the table they had been occupying earlier, assuring her that everything would be alright.

From over his shoulder, Alois shot Sebastian a threatening glare and the detective sighed mentally at the overprotectiveness. It wasn't necessary, he was here to take care of Ciel and keep him safe. However, he was pleased to see that the researcher hadn't been wrong in telling him about his best friend a few weeks ago. It was obvious now that Alois would do everything in his power to make sure Ciel's secrets were kept and his well-being was seen to. A good friend indeed.

In the end, Claude had driven them back to Sebastian's townhouse, all the while filling in his colleague on how he happened to know the energetic blond pediatric nurse. He hummed as he had listened to the story, Ciel's head in his lap in the back seat, long fingers gently combing through the incredibly soft strands of slate hair. A small smile twitched at the edge of his mouth at how innocent and peaceful he looked just now. The occasional mumbled would slip past plump lips, the young man having made himself incredibly comfortable in the inspector's lap.

Carrying Ciel up to his bedroom, Sebastian slipped off his shoes and went about tucking him in, deciding against trying to change his clothing and causing him to freak out when he finally awoke. He paused for a moment before rolling Ciel onto his side and placing a wastebasket next to the bed in case he got sick again. Deeming the situation under control, Sebastian had taken his leave making sure to leave the door to the room open so he could hear Ciel if he called out for him.

Another low, frustrated sigh was given and Sebastian reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose. He had never seen someone become so sick after such a small amount of alcohol, it didn't make any sense. The detective had been monitoring him the entire time and to his knowledge Ciel had only drunk about two beers, definitely not enough cause him to blackout. Taking a sip of his water, Sebastian set the glass on the table, staring at the television, realizing now that the program he had been watching was now playing an infomercial.

The sound of soft footsteps pricked at his ears and he glanced towards the living room entrance to see the approaching silhouette of Ciel. He paused in the doorframe, face half obscured by the shadows and slate bangs. Sebastian eyed the over-sized white T-shirt on the slender physique, the cottony garment coming to end right at mid thigh. He hummed at the odd choice of sleepwear, taking it as a good sign that Ciel had managed to at least change into something other than what he had been put into bed with.

"Do you want some water?" Sebastian inquired, crimson flicked back to the beginning of another program for a second, before glancing at Ciel again to see a slight shake of the dark head. He frowned at the nonverbal response. "You alright? You still feeling sick?"

A blur lunged forward suddenly and without warning the small frame launched itself onto the couch. Sebastian grunted in shock as he was forcefully slammed into the sofa, pale, thin legs straddling him. Ciel's knees dug into the cushions and large hands instinctively came to land on the outer part of the slender thighs, tips feeling the muscle moving beneath the heated skin. Crimson eyes flew wide with bewilderment as slender fingers grabbed fistfuls of his shirt, threatening to rip the fabric and while Ciel buried his face in the crook of the man's neck.

"Ciel, what are you doing?" He asked, soft, warm breaths ghosting over the delicate skin of his throat. Ciel tightened his hold, pressing their bodies closer as he continued to inhale deeply. "Are you . . .  are you sniffing me?" Sebastian finally asked in horror as he tried to comprehend what exactly was going on.

"Oh God," Ciel moaned softly, running the tip of his nose along a prominent vein up the hollow of the man's ear. "You smell so fucking good," he hissed, an involuntary shiver running through him as he sighed. "Fuck."

Sebastian sucked a sharp breath through his teeth as hips ground down into his lap. Ciel wiggled and rolled his bottom as he tried desperately to press even closer to the larger body. Nails dug into the soft flesh of the straining thighs in an attempt to stop the movement which was creating such a wonderful friction against the mound concealed beneath his jeans. Sebastian grit his teeth, arousal blossoming and thickening his length at the gyrating ministrations.

This was wrong, so very wrong. Ciel wasn't well, it blatantly obvious. The researcher was far too shy and reserved to be so forward. He must be drunk or sick or suffering some sort of psychotic breakdown and Sebastian groaned inwardly at the special place waiting for him in hell as he continued to stiffen below. He needed to stop this, the sooner, the better and he licked his lips to say something when a low rhythmic vibration sound near his ear caused him to freeze.

"Are you . . ." he started, not sure if he could actually finish the question. "Are you purring?" The inquiry sounded utterly insane out loud, but he was rewarded with an affirmative hum. "Holy shi-, I mean, what the . . ." Again the words failed him as a movement behind Ciel caught his eye.

The tip of the fluffy gray-blue tail flicked and swished about, peeking just over the young man's shoulder. Sebastian's jaw dropped at the sight at finally getting to see the appendage in its entirety which Ciel always went to such great lengths to conceal, regardless of what the inspector had told him. Now, there it was, moving about freely, happy to be out as it twitched and shivered while the researcher continued to cuddle and grind into him.

"Ciel, your, um, your tail," Sebastian began, hoping that bringing up the sensitive topic might distract him. However, Ciel ignored it and slowly skimmed the tip of his nose up the underside of the strong jaw, over a cheek until he came face to face with the man. "It's out, I can s-ooommphf!"

Plump demanding lips crashed violently onto defensive ones, crimson eyes flying wide as Ciel forced the brutal kiss on him. Small fingers twirled into the ebony locks at the nape of his neck, holding the man's head in place. Sebastian struggled under the assault, wondering when in the world Ciel had gotten so strong, the kid could barely open a pickle jar on his own. Desperate to end this, long fingers left their purchase of slim thighs and wrapped instead around each thin bicep, grunting as he pushed his attacker away.

Their mouths separated with a loud smack and Sebastian took a moment to examine the face in front of him. A heavy flush painted both Ciel's cheeks, the normally pale skin now warm in color and touch. Blue eyes were dark and lidded, the pupils thin and feline in shape as labored pants fell from the freshly kissed lips. Sebastian sucked in a deep breath, trying to regain some composure and ignoring the aching of his own neglected dick.

"Ciel, this isn't right," he explained lowly, tone too low and husky to be convincing. "We can't . . . it's inappropriate . . . I'm not gay!" Sebastian blurted out loudly, having run out of any sort of intelligent argument.

"Me neither," Ciel breathed, lunging at him again.

Sebastian gasped as once more he felt the unfathomable strength slamming him into the couch. Ciel wasted no time picking up where they had left off, capturing the protesting mouth in another searing kiss. A warm and lively tongue pushed into the hesitant cavern coaxing its playmate to join in. A low moan bubbled up from Sebastian's throat and Ciel pressed on, the wet muscles fighting for dominance as they tangled around each other.

Hands found their way back to the pale exposed thighs, sliding under the hem of Ciel's shirt to discover that he wore nothing at all underneath. Sebastian halted in his motions, the reality of what could possibly happen now hitting him like ice water. In spite of the lust fogging his mind and his engorged cock's desire to fuck, he realized this was going too far.

"Mmmmnn," Ciel hummed, releasing his hold on Sebastian's mouth for a moment to nip playfully at the man's chin. "Fuck me," he begged softly. "Please, Sebastian, just fuck me." Ciel planted a soft kiss to the reddened lips. "Make me cum."

Sebastian couldn't move, his mind screaming instructions at him, but his body refused to respond. What did he just say? Did Ciel actually just ask, no, plead to be fucked by him? He must be hallucinating, it was all that kissing, lack of oxygen to the brain and such. Garnet blinked rapidly at Ciel waiting for the punchline which never came.

"I bet you're huge," he purred, a playful smirk dancing across his lips. Lithe fingers fumbled with the grommet on Sebastian's jeans, making short work of it before pulling on the zipper. "I bet you could fuck me into next week and-ahhggh!" Ciel yelped as he found himself falling backward.

Sebastian stood abruptly, pushing the needy Neko from his body, determining this was the only way to put an end to this game. Ciel slid to the floor, landing hard on his knees in front of the man. He grunted at the impact, confused cobalt looking up into fiery ruby, unsure as to what had changed. Sebastian had seemed into it; well, at least certain rigid a part of him had.

In one swift movement, small hands shot out and grabbed the hem of the man's jeans and boxers. Fingertips curled under the elastic band before roughly jerking them down and releasing the heated mass of flesh. He hissed as it bounced in the cool room and Ciel nibbled his lower lip at the sheer size of it. Not giving Sebastian time to retaliate, he wrapped a warm palm around the base of the shaft, holding it in place as he scooted closer on his knees.

Burning blue gazed up into disbelieving crimson, Sebastian speechless as he was literally caught with his dick hanging out. He gauged the hesitant look on the lovely face, wanting to stop Ciel from doing what it looked like he was planning on attempting and at the same time deadly curious to see if he would. He realized in a second what the answer was and his jaw dropped as the small mouth opened and pink lips wrapped around the end of the bulbous head.

"Shhhh," he hissed long and low as wet warmth enveloped the sensitive tip.

Sebastian gawked, unable to look away as the slate head bobbed and soft slurping sounds filled the room. Sapphire disappeared under thick dark lashes, the flushed round cheeks hollowing out as the sucked on the turgid flesh. Hard and slow, fast and tight, Ciel took more of the muscle into his mouth, humming all the while as Sebastian's brain tried to argue with the pleasurable sensation of being sucked off.

Tentatively, he reached out to touch the bouncing crown, feeling the soft strands of hair with his fingertips. Ciel pushed into the hand, doing his best to keep up the current pace he had set. They threaded into the locks, running through and coming to rest at the nape. Ciel hummed loudly at the action and gripped Sebastian's thigh with a free hand for balance as he forced more of the length into his mouth.

"No," he whispered, the word sounding flat and pointless as he continued to let the young man please him. "Ciel, stop it," Sebastian ordered, tone firmer and more resolute this time. "That's enough." Ciel ignored him in favor of sucking even harder, increasing his efforts. "Come on, I said enough!" He growled loudly.

Fingers fisted into the soft hair at the back if the young man's head, roughly jerking him off his dick. Ciel whimpered at the uncaring act and Sebastian violently shoved him away. He tumbled onto the carpet between the couch and coffee table, huffing as small hands flew out to brace his fall. A twinge of guilt flashed through Sebastian for having done that, but he had run out of viable options.

Ciel landed face first on the floor, hands splayed out wide in front of him to break his fall. Quickly, he collected the thin knees beneath him, back curving inward as he pushed his bare bottom up into the air. White fabric slid down the slender torso, bunching around his shoulders and exposing the creamy pale skin. The fluffy blue tail flicked back and forth like a living metronome in irritation.

Sebastian quirked a brow at the appendage and the provocative stance in which Ciel had positioned himself. He noticed how the tail seemed to extend from the bottom of the young man's tailbone just as naturally as an arm or leg would. Ruby traveled further, eyeing the cleft between the rounded cheeks, the legs spread wide to display the rosy puckered entrance. Smooth skin followed, giving way to a pink tight sac, its sexual compatriot hanging there, the head an odd purplish color.

"Pl-please," a soft voice whimpered from the carpet, "Sebastian."

Ciel turned his head, the right side of his face hidden as he looked over his shoulder. Sebastian took a step closer, tucking himself back into his pants and sucked in a sharp breath. A lone visible blue eye shined up at him, the lashes damp now with tears. Ciel sniffed, expression one of pain and desperation.

"Please he-help me. I-I can't take it anymore," he panted lowly, sounding incredibly pitiful and sad. "I've tried everything," Ciel explained, Sebastian coming to loom over his from behind. "It just, I just can't . . ." he groaned quietly, "God, it hurts so much!"

"Please, Sebastian," Ciel moaned, fingers digging harshly into the carpet as his entire body trembled. "Fuck me. I need to cum." Small hips swayed, the legs parting further in an attempt to entice entrance. "I d-don't want to hurt anyone, so just d-do it. Please!" He cried out, a single tear slipping past the corner of his eye and rolling over his face.

Sebastian was at a loss. On one hand touching Ciel now was horribly wrong, considering how it was obvious he was not in his right mind at the moment, however, watching the poor person reduced to an imploring mess of need before him was just too sad to endure any longer. Ignoring the part of his brain which screamed for him to pick option one, the man dropped to his knees between the parted thighs.

Anxiously, large hands reached out and laid open palms onto each of the supple cheeks. Ciel gasped at the feeling of hot skin upon him and Sebastian stilled for a second. Thumbs worked in tandem, digging into the cleft and pulling the ass apart to reveal more of the dusky rose in its center.

The dark headed tilted to the side as he stared at the hole, quickly coming to the conclusion that it looked no different from a woman's. Gingerly, an index finger extended to press against it, feeling the resistance of muscles that clenched and quivered at the touch. Ciel moaned and pushed back, trying to force some penetration and Sebastian shook his head, never having seen someone so desperate with the desire to be fucked from behind.

"H-hurry," the Neko begged from the floor, eye screwed shut as he fisted the coarse rug hairs. "J-just put it in," he begged, hips jerking up even higher, his tail thrashing around wildly and smacking Sebastian in the face. "Fuck me!"

The man rolled back on his heels, releasing his hold of the firm rump and earning a groan of protest for it. He needed some sort of lubrication, he may have never messed around with a guy before, but he knew enough about anal sex that it didn't get wet on its own. Sebastian eyes searched the room frantically for something to use until coming to land on the covered bottle of gun oil on the table next to him. Well, he really didn't have many other options.

He grabbed it, depositing the cotton cloth to the side. Crimson caught sight of his large black Maglite and pondered for a moment if he should use it as well, but he quickly disregarded the thought. His intentions were to help Ciel not hurt him and the idea of ramming cold heavy metal with incredible girth into the young man right now just seemed cruel. Instead, he stared at his hand, sighing in defeat as he eyed his long fingers; they would have to do.

"S-Sebastian?" He squeaked out, heavy pants falling from his lips. "What are you doing?" A low purr was given when a large hand once more smacked onto his ass and Ciel wiggled with need.

Sebastian eyed him curiously, the slim hips swaying seductively in front of him. He swallowed the hard lump in his throat at the sight, still not believing that he was actually going to do this. Ciel's tail connected with his face once more and he growled in annoyance at the fuzzy slate fur. Reaching out, he grabbed the twitching mass, thumb rubbing over the tip as fingers wrapped around.

"Ohhhhh, hhaaa!" Ciel cried out, body shuddering as the sensitive part was teased. Sebastian smirked at the reaction and squeezed it again, harder and more forcefully. "Ha, ha, God yes!" He gasped, barely able to form words through labored breaths. "Mmnn, ah, yeah!" Ciel whimpered, Sebastian dropping his tail in favor of the gun oil.

The slippery liquid dripped onto his hand, fingers rolling together and thoroughly coating them. Sebastian licked his lips nervously once he deemed them ready, turning his attention back to Ciel. Swiftly, he pinned the tail down under his fingers as his palm spread over the smooth rump. The young man mumbled something incoherently and he forced himself to focus instead on what he was about to do.

Gently, he pulled a cheek back with his thumb, watching as the puckered hole twitched in front of him. Sucking in a quick breath, he positioned the tip of his index finger there, coming to rest on the wrinkled pink surface. Ciel gasped at the contact, trying desperately to push the digit into him only to find Sebastian's firm hand on his rump keeping him in place.

"Ahhh, mmm," he groaned as the first slicked finger was slowly slipped in.

Sebastian swallowed hard at the intense heat surrounding it, the muscles clamping down trying to force it out. He peeked past the small shoulder to see the half of Ciel's face not smashed into the carpet. He was biting into his lower lip, a futile attempt to muffle the moans and pleas that continued to slip out. Sebastian stilled for a second at the surprisingly erotic sight of flushed cheeks, damp slate hair and long dark lashes, his own cock twitching in his pants.

Slowly, the finger pumped in and out of the orifice, Ciel rocking his body with the motions and moaning lowly. Soon enough, a second was added and a pained cry followed by a soft whine was made as his hole stretched to accommodate them. Crimson never left the young man's face, captivated by the ever-changing expressions of unadulterated bliss playing out before him.

"Ahh, haha, Sebastian," Ciel mewled, sharpened nails likened to claws, ripping into the carpet. The small frame shuddered in delight as the long digits were pushed even deeper into him, reveling in the new sensations they brought. "K-keep going mmnahh, ke-agh!" He cried out, eyes flying wide as pleasure erupted from deep within.

Sebastian smirked at the reaction, knowing instantly that he had found the magic bundle of nerves that only men possessed. It was amusing to think that the equivalent to a clitoris was hidden inside a man's ass. Tightening his hold on Ciel's rump, he concentrated solely on hitting the sweet spot, watching as the young man fell to pieces under his touch.

"Y-yes, ah, yes, t-there, h-harder!" He moaned, eyes sliding shut again, mouth falling open as he gasped for air. "Nnahhh, s-so good!" Ciel whined, rocking into each and every thrust. "Gonna, almost, haha . . . my dick," he breathed out as he reached between the parted thighs and fisted the angry cock.

Sebastian continued to pump in and out, low and muted pants falling from his own lips as he watched Ciel jerk himself off. The young man groaned and whimpered, face scrunching up in ecstasy as his body seized, the muscles clamping around the intrusive fingers and fluttering as he came. Thick, hot white fluid spurted onto the carpet below, garnet unable to look away from Ciel's expression.

"Oh, oh God," he panted, forehead damp with perspiration, slate bangs sticking to the skin. Ciel's arm dropped to the ground, releasing the spent cock. "Thank you, God, thank you," he mumbled, a small smile ghosting over his lips.

Sebastian wasn't sure if he was being addressed or the actual deity. Carefully, long digits were withdrawn from the small body and he quickly reached for the gun oil cloth to wipe off whatever slop coated them now. Almost instantly, Ciel's tired thighs began to tremble, his intense orgasm having sapped all his strength and without the man's hand to keep him in place, the exhausted body flopped over onto its side.

Ciel purred low and deep, expression one of utter bliss and contentment as he curled into himself. Sebastian tossed the now soiled fabric away, observing the way the researcher had already fallen into peaceful slumber, despite the fact that his lower half remained bare and uncovered, the shirt still bunched underneath his armpits. Even the flippy, wild tail now lay almost motionless, the end curling around Ciel's ankle before stilling entirely.

Sebastian just shook his head, not understanding what the hell had just happened or how it had escalated to the point. It was mind boggling to think that just seconds before this tranquil, slumbering young man had been a wanton, needy, sex-starved being. Sighing, he reached over to tug the cotton fabric down the lithe frame, effectively covering the blatant nakedness.

Ciel stirred only slightly at the action, mumbling softly before quieting again. Well, Sebastian couldn't very well leave him here on the floor all night, now could he? Placing an arm under the thin knees, the other supporting the slender shoulders, the inspector lifted him up, cradling the young man to his chest. Ciel snuggled into the warm embrace, the steady vibration of his happy purring resonating into Sebastian.

Carefully, he made his way up the staircase, making sure not to jostle his precious cargo too much. Finally reaching Ciel's room, he tucked the Neko into his sheets. The young man burrowed into the downy comfort, almost disappearing completely except for a tuft of slate hair sticking out from the top. Sebastian smirked at the endearing sight and quietly left the bedroom, shutting the door behind him as he went.

* * *

A quick flick and the darkness disappeared, the light over the sink illuminating the master bath. Sebastian sighed heavily; suddenly incredibly exhausted by everything that had happened as he made his way over to the sink. He reached out, turning the knobs and making the faucet come to life with clean gushing water. Pumping some soap into his palms and rubbing, he began to clean the evidence of his and Ciel's activities from earlier.

Sebastian debated about going downstairs to scrub the carpet of what was sure to now be a dried and crusty mess, the physical remnants of the now slumbering young man's pleasure. Ebony locks swayed as he shook his head, not in the mood in the slightest all to deal with that at this moment. He was still trying to wrap his mind around what he just done.

Images of flushed cheeks and smooth skin filled his thoughts, remembering the soft slurping sound as his fingers impaled the tight ass. An involuntary shiver ran down his spine as he recalled the desperate pleas and low moans breathing his name, the feel of that lithe frame writhing under his touch. An unbidden groan slipped past his lips and Sebastian paused in his washing to feel his length twitch and thicken.

Garnet stared into the mirror, immediately drawn to the edge of the marble counter where an obvious bulge strained against the cotton of his boxers. He blinked at the mass, dumbfounded that he had somehow forgotten his own abandoned erection from earlier. Memories of what exactly had caused him to become aroused in the first place resurfaced and he groaned again as more blood rushed into the sensitive organ, engorging it further.

"Goddammit," he hissed in annoyance. All he wanted was to go to sleep and pretend like this night had never happened, however, it seemed his body had other plans.

Huffing, Sebastian jerked the elastic of his waistband down, effectively releasing the rigid member, the pink velvety muscle bouncing in front of him. Using a still soapy hand, he wrapped a large palm around the heated flesh and sucked in a sharp breath at the warm, wet contact. With slow, practiced motions, he began to stroke himself, eyes sliding shut and jaw dropping slightly at the welcomed feeling.

"Aahhh, yeah," he mumbled, thumb digging into the weeping slit, teeth biting into his lower lip as a result. "Yeah, baby, just like that." Sebastian moaned lowly as his mind supplied the erotic images of Ciel's head bobbing between his legs.

He panted as the pace increased, remembering the way those large blue eyes gazed up at him, bright and wanting. Those pink lips wrapped tightly around the tip, the lively tongue caressing him underneath and Sebastian grunted as he felt the coil tighten low in his belly. Ciel's needy cries for him, begging on the floor, round ass displayed and ready to be taken.

"God, f-fuck," Sebastian cursed, head falling back and mouth gaping wide with rapid, labored breaths as the fantasy continued to urge him onward.

The large hand fisted him furiously, release so close it was almost painful, the other hand gripping the countertop for support. Sebastian licked his lips, gasping as he imagined spreading those supple cheeks and pressing his wet tip against the rosy entrance. It would have only taken one smooth motion and he could have claimed Ciel as his own, possessed him wholly.

"Ah, ha, mmmnnnn," he babbled, thinking of how wonderful it would have felt to being buried to the hilt inside the young man. Sebastian grunted as the idea gave the final push and he toppled over the blissful edge, cumming hard and fast. "S-shit."

Crimson fluttered open, glancing down to see the sticky white essence swirl down the drain of the sink. Broad shoulders heaved as he locked eyes with his reflection, not recognizing the man in front of him. Messy dark hair, reddened cheeks, a semi flaccid dick in one hand, the other still clutching the edge of the counter and he blanched as he realized just what been the tipping point for the intense orgasm.

Cobalt eyes, slate hair, a twitching tail, the young man sleeping in his guest room just a few hundred yards away. Sebastian swallowed hard at the realization, watching as the Adam's apple bobbed in his throat in the mirror. This was just too much to process right now; it was late and he needed sleep. Yes, a good night's sleep would make everything better.

Silently, he tucked himself away and turned off the water before exiting the bathroom.  Sebastian shut off the light and stripped of his clothing, dropping it carelessly on the floor before slipping under the sheets of his bed, boxers now the only thing still clinging to his otherwise bare skin. His head hit the pillow and he rolled onto his side to stare out the window, confusing thoughts plaguing his mind before falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

White puffs of condensated air rose with each exhale, the night growing colder as the clock ticked past midnight. A low gruff was given in annoyance, a mouth pressing together in a thin line. Long arms crossed over each other, large hands wrapping around the jacketed limbs and rubbing vigorously in an attempt to create some warmth as waiting in the dark alley seemed like it would never end.

Dark green eyes scoured the walls made brick, stray rainwater from the roofs trailing down and making the stone damp. He hated this place, it was dark and cold, uninviting and just plain creepy and once again, he wondered how in the world he had managed to be the one picked to run this little errand. He huffed, bringing a hand up to rake long fingers through his short, light blond hair, patting it down and making sure it stayed slicked back in the fashion which he had styled it.

"Where the hell is he?" He hissed under his breath, ears straining to make out any indication he was no longer alone. "What could that psychotic freak be up to now?" A loud bang from a few feet away had him jumping and whirling about, frantic jade searching the darkness in a panic.

"Who's there?" He demanded, fists clenching at his sides as he prepared to defend himself. The young man suddenly regretted leaving his bat behind, wondering why in the world he deemed it safe to come out here without it. Irritation melted away his fear and teeth grit as his temper flared. "I know it's you, you bastard!" He shouted in the direction of the earlier sound, seeing nothing, but pitch black there. "Show yourself and quit fucking around so we can get this little exchange over with!"

He waited with baited breath for a response, not sure whether he wanted the man to appear or not. The previous option would at least put an end to this madness and he could finally go home. A slight scratching noise and thump pricked at his ears and he glanced down at the concrete to spy some movement in the shadows. Stealthily, the being emerged a pair of iridescent green-yellow eyes locking with his own.

"You have got to fucking kidding me," he whispered, watching as four soft paws stalked towards him. Black pointed ears perked on top of the fuzzy head, long white whiskers moving in time with a twitching pink nose, a long sleek tail flicking curiously behind. "You are one sick freak, you know that right?" He exclaimed.

The little cat meowed quietly, heading straight for the man's legs and wasting no time entwining itself between them. It purred happily as it rubbed its feline face all over the distressed jeans, dancing in and out of the bipedal limbs. A flash of red peaked out from under the ebony coat and he frowned as he reached down to pick up the animal, the irony of the situation not lost on him.

A small mewling protest was made, but he ignored it to instead inspect the collar. Fingers immediately found the small vial attached to a chain and he wasted no time removing it. The cat struggled in his grip, be the man ignored it in favor of holding the cylinder up to what little light spilled into the dim alley, inspecting the purple liquid inside. He snorted when he was satisfied with the validity of the substance and reached into his coat pocket to withdraw a wad of bills.

"Seriously, there is something so wrong with you," he muttered, slipping the massive amount of money securely under the collar before depositing the animal back to the ground. "Go, find your crazy ass master," he ordered, the cat scampering away into the darkness once more. "Fucking lunatic." Tucking the vial into his breast pocket, he sighed, wanting nothing more than to get the hell out of there, but still had one more thing he needed to do.

"Hey! I know you're out there somewhere," he practically shouted, the tenor of his voice echoing off the walls. "I'm supposed to tell you that we need double the usual next month." Silence greeted him and he sucked in a quick breath to continue, "he'll make it worth your while, that much you can be sure of." He paused, giving the other party one last opportunity to respond only to be greeted with more silence. "I'll take that as a yes."

Spinning on his heel, he quickly strode away, each step hurried as he urgently wanted to put as much space between him and alley as possible. As he stepped out into the light and safety, the tension melted from his body and he exhaled with relief that this exchange was finally over. Still, a cold shiver ran through him as he could have sworn he heard a low malevolent chuckle emanate from where he had just escaped from.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_ ** _I'll just wait a tick until you have composed yourselves  . . ._

_Ciel, Ciel, Ciel, quit saying you're not gay. Sigh. Jumping Sebastian is not a very convincing argument and Sebby, who are you kidding? My goodness, those two, I don't know what I am going to do with them. Well, I do know EXACLTY what I am going to do with them, but that is for another chapter._

_Who would have thought a tail was an erogenous zone? Makes sense though, kitty tails are always a good indicator of their moods._

_Now, the bigger question is, what is going on with this secret exchange in the alleyway? What was in that vial around the cat's neck? What is that all about and who is behind it?_

_Don't worry all will be revealed in good time._


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh yeah, just like that," Alois moaned, arms stretching over his head, back popping loudly.

He sighed happily as he shimmied over to an armchair and plopped down with a huff. Bending over, he quickly went to work unlacing the knee high black Doc Martens, the boots a standard part of the blond's outfit when he wasn't in his pink scrubs. The footwear was toed off, each one thumping softly as they landed onto the beige carpeting for the apartment he and Ciel used to share, noticing just how quiet it was now that it was only him living there.

Icy blue took a moment to scan his surroundings, recalling the memory of when they had first moved into the place. Ciel and he had been so excited, both finally out of college and working adults, the world their oyster. The location was perfect, close to their jobs and the hopping downtown. Each had staked a bedroom as their own, sharing a bathroom and claiming certain areas as their own personal dominions.

Ciel had loved the kitchen, always hungry and looking for a snack, he would rummage through the cabinets before settling on something sugary. Then with the bag in tow, the young man would take a seat on a stool situated in front of the breakfast bar and converse with Alois, who was usually sprawled out on the couch, remote in hand. They would talk about anything and everything then, no matter how ridiculous or perverse, their laughter echoing off the walls and filling the moderately sized apartment. Alois sighed sadly at the memory, the reality of the situation all the more apparent now as he sat alone in the space he and his best friend used to inhabit.

He suddenly wondered how Ciel was doing, frowning as he glanced down at his phone to see it blank of any text messages. Alois had hoped that the researcher would have sent him something after being carted out of the bar by his bodyguard and pal, even if it was incredibly late. He debated whether he should give Ciel a quick call, just to check in, but decided against it as he looked at the time once more. Hopefully, he was alright and Allis replayed the entire evening in his mind.

Lizzie had been in a fit seeing Ciel sick and then unconscious, being carried away by some stranger, albeit an incredibly handsome one. Alois had done his best to mitigate the situation, guiding the anxious blonde to his table and ordering her a cosmo. There he had lied and told her Sebastian was a distant cousin of Vincent's, the only excuse he could come up with that made halfway sense. Otherwise, there was no way Lizzie would have accepted seeing Ciel in the care of someone else, especially a person she had never met.

Mascaraed green eyes had narrowed at the explanation, glossy lips pressing into a thin line as she refused to believe such a thing. Lizzie may have been a little insensitive and even a trifle shallow at times, as most people were, but she was by no means stupid and she searched the pediatric nurse's face for any signs of anxiety as he filled her in on what had happened just before she arrived. In the end, Alois played his part beautifully, acting as if Ciel being taken home by a family member was by far the best thing for him, all the while ignoring the urge take off after Sebastian and Claude to check on him.

However, keeping Ciel's secret safe was paramount to Alois and while he didn't see what the big deal was with people being Nekos, many did not share the same open-mindedness. As he watched Lizzie take a sip of her cocktail, a wave of sadness rushed over him, knowing that with all her good qualities, she was one of the majority that shared such ignorant opinions. Maybe one day Lizzie would be able to move past her own misconceptions and then Ciel could be as open and honest with her as he was with Alois.

After two more rounds, the flaxen pair had left the establishment, satisfied with the amount of libations flowing through their veins. Alois promised Lizzie as he put her into a cab that he would Ciel give her a ring soon, the girl still not having had the chance to apologize to him from the last time they had quarreled in this exact same bar. Sleepy and slightly buzzed he had done the same and taken a taxi back to his apartment, which brought him to the present of sitting in the living room and reminiscing.

A heavy knocking on the front door jerked him from his thoughts and Alois frowned at the sound. Standing, he adjusted the fuchsia muscle tee and black, skinny jeans as he padded over. The rapping started once more, louder this time and he pressed up against the barrier to peek out the peephole.

"Motherfucker," he breathed, one eye screwed shut so the other could focus on the visitor outside. "What the hell could he possibly want?" Grunting, Alois stepped back, unlatching the safety chain before undoing the deadbolt. "Geez," he grumbled as the door was swung inward, stopping it halfway so to lean his lithe frame against the wood.

"You know, stalking is illegal in all 50 states," he recited, aqua staring squarely into amused gold. A small smirk twitched at the edge of Claude's lips as he stood out in the hallway waiting patiently.

"Technically, I am not stalking, just visiting," he argued lightly, pushing the glasses further up the bridge of his nose with a long finger. "Stalking implies that I mean to cause you harm or instill fear, which could not be further from the truth." Alois arched a skeptical brow at the definition. "And seeing as how I work for the police as a profession yes, I am rather aware of the minute differences between the two." Alois rolled his eyes.

"Really? What are you, their attorney?" He snorted, knowing that he was being unnecessarily mean, but not really caring. The events of this evening had left him in a foul mood and he had more pressing things to deal with at the moment, like if Ciel was still alive and breathing.

"Ahh, no," Claude replied, chuckling at the very idea that being his position. "I'm a detective actually. Just like Inspector Michaelis is," Alois pursed his mouth into a line, not looking impressed at all. "In fact, he and I have been partners on the force for years." Blue eyes rolled at the man, the blond still refusing to budge from blocking the doorway with his body.

"Ok, then, what about the invasion of privacy? You have to know that is illegal." He countered, the inspector giving him a surprised look. "I mean, how did you know where I live? That is some pretty personal info that you probably shouldn't be in possession of," the nurse argued, bare thin arms crossing over the small chest with a satisfied smirk appearing.

"Ever heard of Google?" Claude asked plainly, giving the young man a dumb look, his face falling at the question. "It doesn't take much to find out pretty much anything and everything about a person with a few clicks." Alois pouted in defeat, not liking being on the losing side of this discussion. "Trust me, it wasn't hard, but you should flattered that someone would go through so much trouble just to see you." A handsome smile was flashed his way and Alois huffed in annoyance.

"Ok, so why are you here?" He asked curtly, tired of being proved he was wrong on almost every single topic so far.

"Simple," Claude hummed, "I came by to make sure you got home ok." Alois's jaw dropped for a split second at the admission but quickly snapped it shut. "Sebastian and I left you alone at the bar and granted you were with that girl, but given your track record, let's just say I had my doubts." The blond growled quietly at the statement, but Claude ignored it and continued, "and I thought you might be worried about the wellbeing of your friend."

"Is Ciel ok?" Alois demanded rapidly, dropping his defensive stance and stepping out into the hallway.

Desperate aqua burned into gold as he looked up, small fingers reaching out and gripping into the lapels of Claude's dark wool coat. Goose pimples rose on Alois's exposed arms to the cold night air, the inspector studied the concerned face in front of him. The young man was a ball of anxious energy, wound tight and frenzied by the mere thought that something bad had happened to his friend.

"You're cold," Claude observed quietly, nodding the prickled pale flesh of Alois's skin. Carefully, a large hand reached up to brush fingertips against the small tricep, garnering a slight shiver in response. "You'll  get sick," he hummed, the nurse suddenly releasing his hold and taking a giant step back.

"Uh, yeah, well," he stumbled, rubbing his arms with his hands in an attempt to bring some warmth back into the limbs. Alois averted his gaze, hoping to pass off his involuntary reaction to the man's touch as a by-product of the low temperature. "I wouldn't be out here practically freezing to death if it wasn't for a certain someone creeping along in the night like a demon looking to devour my soul, now would I?" He bit back, taking comfort in regaining some of his earlier composure.

Claude arched a dubious brow, causing Alois to sigh and roll his eyes. "Fine. You might as well come in,"  he finally acquiesced, "no sense in both of us dying of hypothermia." Spinning on his heel, he strode purposefully back into the apartment. "You want something to drink?" He yelled over his shoulder, disappearing around the corner into the kitchen.

"Water, please," Claude requested, following behind and closing the door as he went.

He hummed in approval, surveying the living space and how neat and clean everything was in the living room. That wasn't something he would have expected from the exuberant blond, however, he had a sneaking suspicion that it had more to do with Ciel than anything else. Shrugging out of his coat, Claude draped it over the armchair before settling onto the couch, lacing long fingers together as he listened to Alois slam the fridge shut with a loud bang before soft footsteps made their way back.

"So, what happened exactly?" The young man asked, handing over an unopened bottle of water to his guest. The inspector accepted the beverage, nodding his gratitude as he unscrewed the plastic cap and took a long drink.

"Ciel stayed passed out for pretty much the entire drive back to Sebastian's," he recounted, Alois plopping down next to him on the sofa. "But I wouldn't worry too much; Sebastian will make sure he makes it through the night." A brow furrowed at him and Claude sighed as he placed the bottle on the coffee table. "You don't, believe me, do you?"

"Well, no," Alois replied bluntly, giving him a dumb look. "I don't know this guy from a hole in the wall, and trust me, I know my holes," pausing for effect, "and he just carts away my unconscious best friend to God-only-knows-where to do God-only-know-what." Claude arched an eyebrow at the theory. "So you can't really blame me for not being all hunky-dory with how things turned out."

Claude frowned, not sure whether he should inquire about which glory holes were the best or to defend his partner. He quickly decided he could follow up on the first part at a later date and instead focused on the latter.

"You can't," he answered, Alois's jaw dropping at the blunt response. "It's true, you don't know anything about Sebastian other than the fact that Captain Diedrich and Ciel's parents found him more than capable of protecting and watching over him for now." The blond's mouth snapped shut, a heavy pout given as he glared darkly at Claude. "For that matter, you know nothing about me."

A large hand reached out, placing itself on top of Alois's small one. The nurse glanced down at the action, likening it to being pinned down, but he refused to shy away. Claude scooted a little closer, gold now locking with aqua, expression serious on the handsome face as he spoke.

"Other than I would willingly step into a situation to keep someone from harming an innocent person," he reminded gently, a blush creeping over Alois's cheeks at the memory. "Especially if that individual was you," Claude breathed, licking his lips as he leaned in a little further, erasing the distance between them a bit more.

"If nothing else, that should give me some credibility." Alois frowned at the logic, finding it difficult to argue, but more so from the butterflies fluttering caged in his stomach at the close proximity of Claude's face next to his now. "So believe me when I say that there is no place safer for Ciel to be than by Sebastian's side right now. He's watched my back for years now and I trust that man with my life." Claude whispered head tilting to the side.

Alois sucked in a sharp breath, their faces mere inches apart. A thumb softly grazed across his knuckles, comforting and lulling him into a complacent state. He relished the heat which emanated from the touch, heart beating furiously in his chest as he waited to see what Claude would do next.

"Claude," he spoke finally in a hushed whisper. Large blue gazed earnestly past the crystal lenses into molten amber, taking a deep breath to try and calm himself, "why did you really come here tonight?" The question slipped past a trembling lower lip. "You knew I would get into contact with Ciel at some point and as for my safety at the bar, well, touché. Still . . ." Alois found it hard to finish his own statement and instead fell silent.

"It's like I said before," Claude replied quietly, fingers coming up to carefully grasp the small chin, forcing the young man to focus on him. "I wanted to see you." Alois swallowed hard at the confession, lips parting as he waited with bated breath.

Dark lashes slid shut, head tipping up, mouth puckered slightly as Claude closed the distance. Alois hummed happily at the gentle pressure, feeling the pleasurable moist warmth. He smelled aftershave and cologne on the man's skin, inhaling deeply through his nose as lips molded to one another, the kiss sweet, unhurried and simple. It ended too soon, Claude breaking the connection and sitting back as Alois's eyes fluttered open in confusion.

"Stay over," he asked, breathy and needy, wanting nothing more now than a good hard fuck to make this crappy night end on a happy note. "I'm really good, I promise. Tightest ass you've ever had, you'll swear I'm a virgin." Claude's eyes widened at the admission, Alois smirking mischievously as he flirted.

"Only if we go to sleep," he explained and the small mouth popped open to start arguing. "You're about to pass out and I am completely exhausted," Claude interjected, giving Alois a stern look. "And besides, I like to take my time getting to know someone before I mount them for a night." He winked playfully, Alois turning his head to cough in disbelief.

The nurse looked down at the floor, then at Claude, back to the floor and then once more to the man who was flat out refusing to have a go at him based on his morals. It was the most ridiculous thing Alois had ever encountered in his life. Even more bizarre than the time he dated a furry who liked to dress up as Elmo and Cookie Monster during sex. Seeing that Claude was dead serious and there was no room for argument, he stood abruptly.

"Ok, fine, have it your way," Alois challenged, expression resolute and determined to give the man what he desired, but not intending to make it easy for him. "I'm going to bed." Twirling around, he stomped out from the room and into the hallway, leaving behind a befuddled Claude still seated on the couch.

"I sleep on the right side, closest to the window," a voice called out, gold watching as a fuchsia shirt came flying out of the hall and landing on the living room floor. "And you had better not hog the covers," a black and silver grommet belt followed, "cause I get really cold so I want them all." Alois continued from the bedroom, a pair of black, skinny jeans hurtling towards the pile now collecting on the carpet. "And I sleep butt ass naked, got it?"

Claude chuckled at the scene, an amused smirk gracing his face as each new piece of clothing only solidified Alois's state of undress. He could hear the young man continue to rant and grumble, making it sound like the detective had asked him for an internal organ instead of just sleeping next to him for the night. The pediatric nurse was definitely a special one.

Smiling, Claude got up from the couch, pausing to pick up the mess of fabric on his way to what he assumed was Alois's bedroom. A quick flip of the switch bathed the rest of the apartment in darkness and the detective followed a thin stream of light trickling out from under the door ahead, like Hansel and Gretel trailing after breadcrumbs to the candy filled treasure in the woods.

* * *

Light, bright and intrusive crept through the drawn curtains and dappling the otherwise dark room. A small muffle was given as streaks of morning sunlight landed on shut eyelids, poking and prodding sleep away from the slumbering young man. Rolling over to turn away from the annoyingly persistent daytime, a massive exhale was made; face nuzzling into the downy pillow.

Ciel hummed happily into the goosey lump, stretching his limbs out, toes curling and fingers clenching as he continued to drift into full consciousness.  He couldn't remember the last time he had slept so soundly, so comfortably. He felt so well rested and sated and slowly, dark lashes parted to bring the world into focus, mouth smacking as he gave a yawn.

His entire body felt at ease like every tiny muscle had been massaged to perfection, all except a slight soreness in an area he had never experienced it before. Ciel frowned at the sensation, his tail flicking under the sheets and he reached down to touch the sensitive spot between his cheeks. He froze in his inspection as he suddenly realized there was no elastic band to slip under where there normally would have been boxers; his usual sleep attire consisting of that and an oversized T-shirt, the latter of which was still there.

Cobalt grew wide and he blanched as images began to flood his mind of last night. Heavy panting, low throaty groans, and desperate pleas mingled with memories of hot skin, large slick fingers and moist lips echoed in his brain. Ciel gasped as he recalled the feeling of being filled, digits pounding into him, brushing over and over again against a secret part hidden deep and bringing on such pleasure he could only describe it as absolute rapture.

He stared at the wall across from him, barely able to breathe as small fingers reached up to brush absentmindedly at his lower lip, recalling the sensation of being kissed for the first time in his life. A pink tongue flicked out, wetting it, remembering the pressure and taste while it had tangled and played with its companion. His hand traveled over to the side of his face, feeling now the roughness there now from when it had been planted on the carpet; undoubtedly it would be a little red for the rest of the day.

Once more, his other hand traveled down, pushing in between his thighs and sac to tentatively probe at his entrance. He hissed at the slight stinging at the action and frowned as he realized some sort of slick substance coated the entire area. Withdrawing the appendage, he brought it to his face for inspection, all the while rubbing the tips of his fingers together, spreading it around the pads. A quick sniff had Ciel scrunching his nose at the unfamiliar smell, plasticy and chemical-like and he wondered what the hell Sebastian had ended up using.

His heart stopped; Sebastian.

"Oh my God," he breathed, bolting upright in bed, panic finally taking hold as it suddenly dawned on him who the other person had been. "Oh my God, oh my fucking God." Hyperventilation set in as Ciel's terror grew by leaps and bounds, arms wrapping protectively around himself instinctively for comfort.

Everything became clear now, the last vestiges of groggy sleep having disappeared as he now recalled every single detail of the evening in high-def clarity. His tail flicked nervously about and he grabbed it, pulling the fuzzy appendage close like a stuffed toy to his chest, just as he had when he was a child. The tip tickled his throat while white teeth worried into his lower lip, mind racing as he tried to justify everything that had happened.

"Fuck," he hissed violently, loathing his traitorous body.

It hadn't been his fault, Ciel knew that better than anyone else, but that didn't make the situation any better. He remembered trying to take care of the burning heat on his own, how he had awoken last night, sweating and panting, thoroughly aroused and unable to find release no matter what he did. He had even gone so far as to impale his virgin hole with his own two fingers only to find they were too short and slender to offer any relief. Out of desperation, he must have traversed down the stairs, lust, and the primordial desire to copulate taking over and putting his logical brain on autopilot. It was what he had always feared.

"Oh, my . . . shit!" He half screamed, burying his face in his palms as he cried out mournfully. Fingertips dug hard into his eyes, the pain detracting a bit from the mental frustration that now was eating him up from the inside. "I can't . . . fucking hate this!" Ciel cursed, wanting to cry, but stubbornly refusing to do so, feeling like he didn't deserve such a luxury. "I hate my body."

What was he going to do now? Would it always be like this from now on? Was he just doomed to become a slave to his drive to procreate and multiply? And what was he supposed to do about Sebastian?  How the hell was he going to explain this to the man?

"Ciel?" A voice called from downstairs, piercing through the young man's breakdown. The slate head snapped up, staring at the door in horror that the person behind it might actually come up. "Ciel? You ok? I heard you yelling just now," the inspector explained, worry evident in his tone.

"I-I'm fine," he replied quickly, wanting to do anything possible to keep Sebastian from wandering in to check on him. "I was, um, just, stubbed my toe!" Ciel lied, rolling his eyes at his own cliché excuse.

"Ok, well," Sebastian responded, still maintaining his spot at the bottom of the staircase, "come on down if you're hungry. I made breakfast."

"Ah, ok," Ciel called back, hurriedly scrambling out of bed to find something to cover his naked lower half. "Just give me a minute." He listened for the telltale sign of creaking floorboards that Sebastian had walked away.

The man hadn't sounded angry or upset, Ciel analyzed as he dug around in his dresser for a pair of sleep bottoms. Maybe he didn't remember or maybe the detective had rationalized himself to thinking it was all a nightmare. However, he quickly dismissed the idea, knowing there was no way he could get that lucky.

Ciel debated whether he should just feign illness to avoid seeing the man altogether this morning, but the mention of food had ignited another carnal urge within him and suddenly he was utterly famished. Even now, his mouth watered at the prospect of filling his belly with substance and he didn't give it a second thought when his hand landed on a pair of flannel drawstring pajama pants.

Swiftly he stuck in one leg and then the other, hoisting them up without any hesitation. Hands dove into the back, pulling his tail through the opening, the pants on backward on purpose. It flicked happily in the air, dancing about as an extension of Ciel's own excitement of getting to eat. His mind too occupied with nervousness and hunger to even consider hiding the fuzzy appendage at the moment.

Taking a deep breath, he squared his shoulders as he stepped through the door and made his way down the staircase. Eyes darted nervously about as he approached the landing, but all anxiety left him as a heavenly scent filled his nostrils. Instantly all fear of what might be disappeared as the smell of freshly made breakfast foods wafted in the air and Ciel had wipe the edge of his mouth to avoid drooling on himself.

Without a second thought, he bounded to the first floor, the pads of his bare feet smacking loudly onto the wood. Barely regaining his balance, Ciel took off towards the kitchen, a twitching nose leading the way to the delicious smells. He paused at the doorway to take in the sight of the small circular dining table fully set with plates, silverware, glasses and glorious food. A broad grin broke out over the young man's face at the scene and he rushed over to quickly take a seat, completely forgetting why he had been so apprehensive about only a few minutes prior.

Cobalt stared at the golden and crispy waffle in front of him, inhaling deeply the warm buttery fragrance that it emanated. Eyes landed on a large plate in the center of the table containing a pile of scrambled eggs and bacon. Forgetting his manners, well, not actually giving a damn, Ciel reached out and grabbed a fistful of the fried pork belly, the grease searing into his palm and he hissed as it was quickly deposited on the waffle.

Gingerly, a pink tongue flicked out to lick off the dirtied fingers and he groan quietly as salty, fatty goodness coated his palate. Ignoring the slight stinging, Ciel reached for a piece, immediately shoving the entire thing into his mouth and humming with joy as he crunched away. This was heaven, bacon and waffles were heaven.

"Oh, good, you came down," Sebastian stated as he appeared from the kitchen, a cup of coffee in his hand. Ciel froze, looking like a deer caught in the headlights, jaw even stopping in mid chew. "Keep eating, it'll get cold otherwise," he instructed, calmly taking a seat opposite of the researcher.

Ciel watched him for a moment, feeling this odd urge to protect his food at all costs. It was a strange sensation, one he had never experienced until now and he chalked it up to just being incredibly hungry. Seeing the inspector pick up a fork and dig into his own waffle seemed to satisfy Ciel and went back go busily devouring more bacon.

"I wasn't sure if you liked pancakes or waffles better," Sebastian explained, slowly chewing as he watched the young man eat like he had been starved in a prison camp for months. He arched a brow as small hands ripped into the waffle, not bothering to even finish the previous bite before another went in. "There's some milk for you," he motioned with his fork, Ciel nodding as he grabbed the glass to gulp it down.

"Hah, yeah, thanks," he breathed out, needing the oxygen he had been ignoring in favor of eating. Ciel settled into his seat a little more, seeming calmer now that the initial part of his feeding frenzy had passed. "I love waffles, thank you," he sighed, finally making use of a napkin and wiping off his hands. "This breakfast is amazing. Everything is so good."

"I'm glad you like it," the man smirked while Ciel picked up a fork, deciding to approach the rest of his food with regular table manners. "Eggs and bacon are great after a night of drinking, lots of protein and fat to help soak up the booze." Sebastian paused, ebony head cocking to the side as he gauged Ciel's nonchalant reaction to the comment. "But I'm not sure what's good for the morning after what happened last night." Leaning forward, long fingers laced under the sharp chin as he leveled the young man with a serious look. "Mind telling me exactly what that was all about?"

A loud clattering filled the room, Ciel's fork slipping from his fingers and making contact with the plate. Sapphire stared wide at suspicious crimson across from him, Sebastian holding his stunned gaze and refusing to let him look away. Ciel suddenly remembering why he had been so panicked earlier.

A butterfly heart hammered in the small chest, color draining from his face and the researcher fought to keep from hyperventilating. Ciel managed to close his gaping mouth, throat having gone dry all of a sudden. Behind him, flicked a slate colored tail, the appendage having not gone unnoticed by Sebastian. However, the detective was more interested in finding out answers to more pressing questions at the moment.

"I-I," Ciel managed to cough out. Blue stared back into the intense ruby, the detective studying him curiously and he quickly went with the most logical excuse. "I'm a terrible lightweight," he blurted out, feigning conviction into his voice. "I mean, really, I have just a little too much and I become a different person entirely." A nervous chuckle followed as he averted his eyes.

"Oh, Ciel," Sebastian chastised, clicking his tongue in discipline and sapphire flicked up to meet wine again. "I've seen it all in my time on the force; drunks, meth heads, pot heads, coke, heroin," ticking each item off on one hand as he went, "I've been exposed to every sort of addict and person blitzed out of their mind there is. So believe me when I tell you that what I saw last night was something new." Ciel shrunk in his seat, gazing down at his plate as his lie was fully exposed. "If you don't give me an answer, I'm going to have to start coming up with my own."

The young man's head snapped up at the soft threat, blinking at the man who sat across from him calm and composed despite everything. He watched as Sebastian's demeanor took on a cold and disconnected sort of aura, the handsome face serious and devoid of all emotion. Ciel was startled by the sudden change in demeanor until he remembered who he was dealing with: Inspector Michaelis, a man who was a professional seasoned veteran of the police force who conducted investigations and interrogated hardened criminals on a regular basis.

"I've heard the rumors, Ciel," he continued, tone soft and level, alluring and deceptive. "That Nekos are perverts. That the only thing they know how to do is fuck and wreak havoc amongst the general populace, destroy the order of society and bring chaos to the human race." Sebastian paused, letting the statements sink, maintaining the same rhythmic flow in his voice, Ciel visibly cringing across from him. "No morals, no ethics, not a single shred of human decency in those depraved souls."

"Don't  think that just because I have access to more information and research than your average citizen that I'm not susceptible to the media's influence," he warned smoothly, crimson blazing as the trained solely on the nervous young man in front of him. "I typically make decisions based on what I've experienced firsthand, and after last night," sucking in a quick breath, " I have to say that I am starting to agree with everyone else."

Ciel swallowed the lump in his throat, panic welling up inside him as he listened to every horrible word that slipped past the detective's lips. He didn't want this, to have Sebastian see him as some sort of sexual deviant, like an animal that needed to be kept on a leash. That wasn't who or what he was and anger filled him that once again he was being stigmatized by something that was in no way his fault.

His jaw clenched, teeth grinding hard as rage grew and multiplied within his heart. The small chest heaved and fists curled into tight balls on the tops of his thighs. It wasn't fair that he had to go through this all the time, especially now. Just when he had finally found someone who seemed to understand and was willing to look past his genetic difference, his inability to contain the beast within had turned them against him. It was too much to bear and Ciel felt his soul snap then.

"It's not my fault!" He barked back, cobalt burning bright with indignation as he met Sebastian's confident stare. "I didn't ask to be this way." Ciel practically shouted, the unimpressed expression being given only angering him all the more. "I have no control over when it happens, it just does and I tried to take care of it myself, I really did, but for some reason, I couldn't, ok?" He exhaled, glaring daggers at Sebastian. "Believe me, doing that with you was the last thing on my sane mind, and what the fuck did you use on me anyways last night? I'm all slippery and shit down there."

Small shoulders rose and descended with enraged labored breaths, the pale face bright red from exertion. Sebastian caught sight of the fuzzy tip of Ciel's tail flapping about erratically behind him but forced himself to focus on the irate young man instead. It was highly distracting, especially since he now knew what an erogenous zone it could be for the Neko.

"What isn't your fault? What are you talking about?" He inquired, brows furrowing slightly as he watched the researcher regain some of his lost composure. "And to answer your question, it was gun oil," Sebastian replied simply, Ciel giving him an incredulous look. "It was the closest thing I had on hand," he sighed, "it wasn't like you gave me a lot of options."

"You have severe mental problems," Ciel hissed in disgust, wondering if having such a substance in him could cause any damage.

"Oh really now?" Sebastian pinned him with a dumb glare. "I wasn't the one who came tromping down the stairs in the middle of the night in nothing but a shirt begging to be fucked by another man." Ciel's face heated up with fury and mortification at the memory, self-control having all but left him now.

"I told you, it wasn't me, it was the fucking Heat!" He shouted, jumping to his feet and knocking the chair to the ground with a loud thud. Sebastian calmly watched as the small frame shook with ferocity. "I can't stop it, from what I know, none of us can. It's just the way we are made!" Ciel continued passionately, spitting out each word as if they burned his tongue. "There! You happy now? You have your Goddamned answer!"

"Not really," Sebastian admitted, livid blue burning into calm ruby. Ciel huffed, arms crossing over his chest. Long fingers laced together on the table as Sebastian leaned in, expression serious. "But indulge me for a moment, if you," blue eyes narrowed suspiciously at the cryptic statement, ""what exactly is a Heat?" Air quotes being made for emphasis.

"What do you think?" He groaned, bending over to upright his chair so he could sit again. Ciel plopped down with a heavy sigh, hating every second of this conversation. "It's exactly what it sounds like," he grumbled, refusing to meet the detective's eyes. "Scientific research has shown that Nekos are polyestrous which makes sense since Felis catus is as well." The sound of Sebastian clearing his throat had Ciel looking up to find a confused expression.

"In layman's terms, Nekos both male and female go through cycles in which the physiological drive to procreate takes precedence," Ciel waited to see understanding spread across the attractive face before continuing. "Every few weeks, the Heat takes over and it's all any of us can do think of anything besides going out and reproducing. It's a real pain in the ass," he added, not taking into consideration the pun as his own bottom was still sore.

"OK, so every once in a while, Nekos get incredibly horny," Sebastian concluded sounding unimpressed. "How is that any different that 99% of the populace?" Ciel frowned at the observation. "I mean, we all get hard or wet-"

"It's not the same thing," he interrupted, letting out a loud sigh of frustration. "It's a biological drive to spread your genes, to carry on the species and unless you either fuck or trick your body into thinking you've done just that the Heat won't stop." Ciel couldn't feel sorry for using such crude language to describe sexual activity anymore on account of his sour mood. "If it goes on too long, it can be really painful and you'll do just about anything to find some sort of relief."

"Like last night," Sebastian ascertained, arms crossing over his chest as he leaned back into the chair. He pinned Ciel with a knowing look the young man groaning as he nodded in defeat. "Is it normally that bad?" Slate locks shook back and forth in response. "OK, so what happened?" Small shoulders shrugged.

"I'm not sure," he confessed, hands falling into his lap and he stared down at his fingers as they fidgeted nervously. "Usually, it's pretty straightforward, I mean, you know," Ciel blushed heavily as he tried to avoid going into too much detail. "Maybe it was the alcohol or possibly that I didn't catch it in time," he theorized, ticking off the possibilities in his head. "Or it might be because I'm not used to it since the serum had been working up until recently," Ciel mumbled, deep in thought, the lower lip being worried away at with small teeth.

"I'm sorry, what?" Sebastian inquired, leaning forward in his seat and frowning. "What are you talking about?" Ciel's head popped up, color draining from his ruddy face as it became apparent he had unintentionally mentioned something he shouldn't have. "What serum?"

"Oh, I, um, it's nothing," he struggled, trying to play the admission off as something unimportant. Sebastian pinned him with a look that clearly stated he wasn't buying it. "Alright, fine," Ciel sighed in defeat, not seeing any point in hiding anything now, it was a little too late for that.

"Remember how I told you that the only people who know about me are my parents, Alois and a few others? Well, one of those is our family doctor," Sebastian nodded, patiently waiting for him to go on. "Anyways, he is an internist, doesn't practice anymore from what I've heard, but he and my dad went to college together he developed a serum for me to curb the intensity the of the Heat." Ciel involuntarily glanced at his forearm and the vein in which he usually injected the medication.

"And it worked out great, that is, up until a week or so ago," he admitted glumly. "Then it just, I don't know, just stopped its potency or something." Cobalt flickered up to meet garnet trained on him, the eyes staring with soft intensity. "I haven't mentioned it to my dad yet, I just don't want to bother him with it, not with everything else that is happening now." Sebastian hummed in thought.

"Is that what you were talking about at dinner at your house awhile back?" He questioned, remembering the near panic attack the young man almost had over something the inspector didn't understand at the time. Ciel nodded, confirming the statement. "Well, that makes a lot more sense now," Sebastian mumbled.

"So, you're saying with this stuff, while it worked, the Heat was manageable?" Another nod was given as the man mulled something over in his head. "Ok, then we just need to get in touch with this doctor fellow and ask him to mix you up a new and improved batch, right?" Ciel shrugged at the simple sounding solution.

"Man, I feel for your past girlfriends." Ciel glared at him and Sebastian held a hand up in self-defense. "I'm just saying if your previous Heats were anything even close to what happened last night, those poor girls were in for a world of surprises. Tell me, how many had enough once they experienced that?"

Ciel hung his head, staring down at his fingers as slate bangs curtained his face. Laughter calming, Sebastian watched from across the table as the young man become incredibly quiet and still. The reaction perplexed him until something dawned on the man and his jaw dropped open in absolute disbelief at the hypothesis he had just formed.

"Ciel, don't tell me that you're, that you haven't . . ." Sebastian breathed, crimson growing wide as the researcher did nothing to refute the insinuation. "Oh God, please tell me that you're not a virgin, that last night wasn't your first time doing, you know." He practically begged, scooting to the edge of his seat and mentally pleading to be corrected in his assumption.

"Well, it's kinda hard to do anything with another person when you have to keep certain physical attributes of yourself hidden," Ciel finally answered softly. A slapping sound resonated throughout the room followed by a small, pained groan as Sebastian's hand covered his eyes. "I mean, there never was any point in even trying to start something with a girl when you knew it can't go there." He sighed, taking a deep breath before lifting his head.

"Oh my God," Sebastian gasped, the hand slipping away to reveal horrified garnet. "That means that was your first kiss as well?" Ciel pursed his lips, earnest blue meeting his gaze and the man groaned again. "Fuck, I am going to hell," he swore lowly.

"I-I'm sorry," Ciel breathed, not sure as to why he was apologizing, but feeling the overwhelming need to anyways.

"Well, isn't this just capital," he grumbled, leaning back in the chair and sighing heavily. Levelling Ciel with a serious look, "honestly, you are not to blame, Ciel. I am an adult too and from what you've told me it's not like you had much control over your actions." A mortified blush painted the young man's face at the reminder. "So, actually I am probably more at fault than you." Crimson burned bright with sincerity as they held deep blue. "I am so sorry for that."

Ciel searched the handsome face, brows furrowing slightly as he studied the determined expression. Sebastian seemed almost desperate for him understand how remorseful he was, that he was the demon in this tale, however, he knew deep down that that wasn't the case. Chewing on the inside of his cheek, the researcher shook his head.

"No, it's not all on you," he argued softly. "I've been dealing with this for years and even with the help of serum, I know better than to let my guard down. Massive amounts of alcohol doesn't help in that sort of situation." Sebastian scowled at him, wanting to argue the point, but Ciel continued, "and I shouldn't have put you in such a position, I mean, you're only human after all." A sad smile spread across his face, "so, yeah, I'm going to apologize for my behavior as well."

Silence settled between them, neither comforting nor tense. Sebastian stared into the deep sapphire, trying to read the thoughts that swirled behind the dark pupils. This had to be the oddest most complicated situation he had ever had to deal with and yet, he found himself unable to regret what happened last night. On the contrary, he felt a compelling need to be there for Ciel even more now than before. It was a foreign desire for the generally emotionally aloof man, but he suddenly wanted nothing more than to pull him close now.

"Ok," Sebastian acquiesced, a small smile twitching at the edge of his lips. "I'll accept that, but only if you promise me that the next time this happens you tell me before it gets out of hand." Ciel blushed at the condition, but Sebastian refused to let him brush it off. "I'm serious, Ciel. At least if I know, we can do something to head it off or whatever. That is until we can get in touch with this mysterious doctor of yours." He hummed his agreement, the hand dropping from his chin. "Do you have his number or something?"

"Ahhh, no," Ciel replied sadly, a confused scowl being given at such an odd answer. Sebastian had expected that the young man would at least know the contact information of his physician. "Remember, I told you he doesn't practice anymore so I would need to get his private information from my dad," he explained, frowning in thought. "I think he may be working from home today, it is Saturday after all."

"It's settled then," Sebastian stated, placing a napkin over the half eaten waffle on his plate. "Go get ready," Ciel's mouth popped open not understanding what decision had just been made. Garnet shone mischievously at him as the handsome face broke into a confident grin that had the young man narrowing his eyes warily. "I think it's time we paid your parents a visit, don't you?"

* * *

**_Author's Note:_ ** _A lot of explanation going on here, but be warned, what Ciel told Sebastian only scratches the surface. (Get it? Scratch, Neko? :p) Anyways, for those of you who guessed that our little kitty went into Heat, good job! Apparently, it's a common occurrence amongst his kind which means it will happen again at some point . . . just a little blurry picture of what you can expect, but do I ever make it that simple?_

_Now Sebby and Ciel are off to visit his parents and this family doctor. Hmmmm, wonder who that is? Guess you will just have to wait and see._

_Can I say, I am just soo happy that Claude isn't a dick in this story. I am so used to writing him as the bad guy that this is a refreshing change. However, Alois is his normal horny self because, well, why not? Although, I'm curious to see how long Claude keeps my little blond nugget waiting, Alois is definitely a hard one to resist._

_Thanks for all the support and love, I can't believe this is my third fanfic and how much wonderful feedback you all so generously give to me. Quick shout out my girl BlackRoseEden and her crazy drama filled fic Rugged Hearts and delightfully BDSM series Prepare Yourself. Love you, baby._


	8. Chapter 8

Trees, grass, low rolling hills flew by in a green blur as the SUV sped down the highway. Blue eyes scanned the scenery diligently, having driven this way numerous times in his younger years, taking comfort in the fact that nothing had really changed. Thin fingers drummed impatiently on the door armrest, rabid anxiety bubbling up within him to the point he wasn't sure he could contain it. He took a deep breath, willing himself to remain calm as the miles between him and their destination disappeared.

Sebastian chanced a look over at the young man, mouth pressing into a thin line at the rigid posture he held. It was obvious that Ciel wasn't looking forward to the suggestion of visiting his parents, an odd reaction considering how he never spoke ill of them. However, he was pretty sure it had more to do with the fact that they were going there to speak with Vincent about a topic which had last time sent Ciel into a panic-induced state.

Sighing, he pulled off the main road past the large wrought iron gates at the entrance of the Phantomhive Estate. The sound of gravel crunched beneath the tires, the brick-laden manor growing in size as they approached. Sebastian just shook his head, never understanding how one person could accumulate so much wealth. Still, glancing over at Ciel, he had to admit he was impressed that the slate haired Neko had managed to remain grounded and not a spoiled brat especially considering the circumstances.

Coming to a stop near the front door's marble steps, Sebastian hummed as he shut off the vehicle. The ominous click of his seatbelt coming undone signaled the end of their ride and Ciel flinched at the sound as he continued to stare out the window at his home. Chuckling, the inspector leaned over and deftly unhooked the safety restraint from the side of the small lap, startled blue eyes whipping around to stare at him.

"Come on," he ordered, opening the driver's side car door, "I didn't drive all the way out here because I had gas to burn." Ciel glared at him, the pouting face looking incredibly adorable to Sebastian, who slipped out of the vehicle.

Grumbling, the young man followed suit, taking a deep breath as he squared his shoulders. Cobalt glanced up, taking in the massive architecture that was his childhood home and squared his shoulders as he took the first step. This was important and he knew it had to be done, however, that didn't make it any less nerve-wracking. Sending a quick look over to the Sebastian, he took comfort in the man being there, even if this was all his idea, before extending an index finger and jamming the doorbell.

Low tones and rings echoed behind the large double doors, the sharp clacking of heels growing louder as someone approached. Slowly, it opened to reveal a petite brunette in a black maid's outfit, her hands dropping to her white apron as she realized just exactly who was there.

"Oh, Ciel, it's you," she exclaimed, a sweet smile spreading over her face. "We weren't expecting you today," stepping aside, she offered the pair entrance, Sebastian giving a curt nod as he once again walked into the posh foyer. "Unfortunately, your mother is out at the moment," she apologized, Ciel giving her a polite smile.

"That's OK, Nisaki," he assured, giving a long steadying exhale as he glanced around nervously. "We came to see my dad anyways. Is he in his office?" She nodded, motioning for the two to follow her as she proceeded to lead them down the hallway.

Sebastian eyed the expensive decor, mahogany furniture, priceless artworks and antiques that adorned the walls.  Garnet glanced over to take in Ciel's demeanor, the researcher looking straight ahead, plump mouth pressed together in a thin line, jaw clenching ever so slightly. It was obvious to see just how much the young man didn't want to do this. However, Sebastian wasn't about to let things get out of hand again like last night and if talking to Vincent was the only way to make that happen, then so be it.

They stopped in front of the closed door, the maid stepping aside and bowing swiftly before disappearing to continue with her daily chores. Ciel sucked in a quick breath, staring at the dark rich wood and debating whether or not he wanted to knock. Sebastian cleared his throat, blue eyes swinging over to catch a brow arched over stern crimson, the ebony nodding in the direction of what they should be knocking on at the moment.

With a heavy sigh of defeat, Ciel reluctantly raised his hand, knuckles landing three rapid blows against the old oak. They waited silently for a second before a low tenor granting access was heard. Small fingers wrapped around the knob, gripping it tightly as it turned and the door was swung inward.

Vincent sat hunched over his desk, dark head moving along with the soft scratching of his pen. Sebastian glanced around quickly at the large space, not surprised in the slightest that the decor matched the rest of the manor; expensive, antique and rare. From behind the ornately carved cherrywood desk, sat the owner and Funtom Pharmaceuticals and the man they had both come to speak with today.

"Hey, dad," Ciel greeted first, forcing a wide smile onto his pale face as he stepped forward. Vincent's head popped up at the sound of his only child's voice, mocha eyes lighting up as a soft smile played across his lips.

"Ciel, what a surprise," he stated, pen dropping with a soft thump as he disregarded whatever he had been working on to stand and circle round the desk. Arms were held wide as Ciel stepped into them, giving a quick tight hug to the young man before releasing him. "You should have called, your mother will be so upset that she missed you." A hand motioned towards the two chairs in front of the desk as cocoa flitted over to Sebastian.

"Inspector Michaelis, it is good to see you again," Vincent nodded, extending an arm for a brief firm handshake. Sebastian hummed, offering a small smile to the man before taking a seat next to Ciel. "Now, Ciel," he sighed, the leather and wood of his high back chair creaking as he sat to face them, "to what do I owe such an impromptu visit from my son? Is everything alright?" Brown eyes pinned Sebastian with a serious look.

"No, no, I'm good, dad," Ciel quickly answered, frowning at the way his father seemed to immediately assign blame to the detective. "I, ah, just wanted to drop by because I have a favor to ask," he continued, leaning forward slightly as to bring the focus of Vincent's gaze upon him once more. Licking his lips nervously, he inhaled deeply, "dad, I need to know how to contact our private physician," he paused, gauging his parent's reaction.

"Ciel, what do you need to talk to him for?" Vincent's eyes narrowed suspiciously at his son, making him squirm like an errant child in his seat. "He no longer practices, you know that," Ciel nodded slowly, Sebastian quietly observing the exchange from the side. "If it's a doctor you need to consult with, I am sure we can find someone who not only has knowledge of your condition but also will be willing to adhere strictly to the privacy laws," he explained, reaching for a Rolodex on his desk and flipping quickly through the cards. "I believe Dr. Lau owes me a favor, I can ask him to see you."

"Ahhh, no, dad," Ciel interjected, long fingers ceasing their filing through various names. Vincent glanced up, brow arching as he took in the apprehensive expression on the young man's face. "I need someone who can help me with the, you know," blue eyes widened as he tried to mentally will the issue without having to say the words aloud, "my, um, episodes." Ciel finally added, blushing slightly once having finally settled on an appropriate piece of vocabulary.

"Ciel," Vincent stated in a low tone, pinning his son with a serious look, "did something happen? Did you do something while in Heat?" He asked, the young man blanching at the question and glancing away. "Ciel, look at me when I am speaking to you," Vincent ordered sternly, cobalt swinging back to meet frustrated brown and he exhaled loudly through his nose. "Tell me what is going on," he ordered firmly.

Small teeth worried into a plump lip, embarrassment flushing the smooth cheeks as the young man tried to piece together an explanation. Sebastian sat silently to the side, watching the wheels turn in Ciel's head as he recalled the events of last night and how to go about informing his father of his actions. It was beyond mortifying and the detective knew immediately that there was no way this polite young man could tell his parent that had he not only been swept up in his carnal urges but with a man to boot. Sebastian decided he had been quiet for long enough.

"Vincent," he interrupted, mocha eyes sliding over to meet crimson. "Ciel only just noticed a drop in the efficacy of the serum your physician had concocted for him recently," Sebastian lied smoothly, years of experience in his field making it easy for him to deliver the falsehood with ease. "When he told me about it, I suggested that we come see you today in order to take care of the issue before it got out of hand." Flashing a reassuring smile as he nodded towards the flabbergasted young man who now gaped at him.

"Hmmmm," Vincent hummed, settling back into his seat and relaxing a bit. "Well, this is a problem then," he mused quietly, scowling in thought before catching his son's eyes again. "It isn't just that he no longer practices, Ciel, but that he has completely given up medicine altogether." Sebastian frowned at the information as the researcher stiffened next to him. "What the reason is, I'm not quite sure, it was a bit of a shock to us all."

"Isn't there any way to get in touch with him?" Ciel spoke up suddenly, desperation lacing his voice as he leaned forward. "I mean, just because he isn't taking on patients doesn't mean we can't, at least, ask him." Vincent's mouth pressed into a thin line, indecision playing out on his face.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed at the hesitation, wondering what exactly was keeping the man from giving them the simple bit of information. One would think Vincent would be more than willing to offer up the contact number for the doctor to whom he had previously entrusted not only his family's health to, but also to pump their child with some foreign drug he had created to help quell the effects of the naturally occurring Heat. Something was amiss and Sebastian hummed as he speculated the reason behind it.

"Alright," Vincent acquiesced finally, reaching over to pluck a faded card from the Rolodex. Ciel's face lit up at the action, hope swelling in him anew. "This is the last address I have for him," he explained, jotting the information down on a notepad quickly and handing it over to his son. "However, if he refuses or cannot help I want you to promise me that you will see Dr. Lau," the condition being given with a no-nonsense look that had the slate head nodding emphatically in agreement. "I won't tell your mother about this as she will only worry."

"Thank you," Ciel breathed out, relief flooding his soul as he clutched the piece of paper to his chest before shoving it into a pocket. Blue flitted over to garnet, a small smirk twitching on the edge of Sebastian's mouth that had the young man smiling. "Really, thanks, dad," he beamed now at Vincent, happiness rolling off him in waves.

"Of course," he agreed softly, warm brown staring with adoration at his child's grinning face before glancing at his watch. "Unfortunately, I have a conference call in a few minutes," Vincent sighed, standing from his seat as Ciel and Sebastian followed suit. "Another meeting with a politician who would like campaign backing from Funtom." He chuckled extending a hand to the detective.

"It was good to see you again, Inspector," the hand given a firm shake as he nodded. "I am glad to see this arrangement is working out to both our advantage." Ciel frowned at the statement, not understanding exactly what his father was talking about. Sebastian nodded and smiled, a look passing between the two men that had him, even more, curious as to meaning behind it. "Ciel," he stated, pulling the young man from his thoughts, "there is some mail in your room on the bed if you want to grab it before you leave. Please be safe."

Arms opened once more to pull him into a warm hug, a light kiss placed upon the crown of the soft hair before Vincent stepped back to take a long look at him. Ciel smiled softly, Rachel's eyes staring back at him, trust and unwavering love emanating from the pale face. Releasing his hold, Vincent hummed in pride at his son before returning to his seat and Ciel and Sebastian turned to leave the man to his work, having procured the item they had set out for in the first place.

"Thank you, Sebastian," Ciel stated out in the hallway, sincerity burning in the bright blue orbs. The inspector paused as the lock clicked into place behind them, arching a quizzical brow at him. "Seriously, for earlier," he reinforced, reaching out to wrap slim fingers around the man's wrist and forcing their eyes to meet, "thank you."

"Eh, don't mention it," he shrugged, running a hand through dark bangs and giving a boyish grin. Sebastian nodded, hands jamming into the pockets of his jeans as he waited. "Shall we, my lord?" He chuckled at the eye roll given his way for such a remark, Ciel taking off down the hallway, leading the way to their next destination of the day.

* * *

Crimson curiously roamed around the large room, huge windows adorned by thick velvet drapes offering a view of the well maintained lush green lawn. Afternoon light streamed in adding to the navy and dark wooden decor of the massive four poster bed with plush pillows and blue duvet. Glancing left were two doorways, one leading to what Sebastian could only assume was a closet and the other to the en suite bathroom Ciel had disappeared into a few minutes prior to use.

He hummed as he sauntered over to the right where a wooden desk with bookcases and shelves took up most of the space along the wall. A small amused smile twitched at the corners of his mouth at the cleanliness and organization of pens and papers, everything in its place, just like Ciel. Sebastian leaned in to get a closer look at an overhanging hutch just above it, an array of trophies and medals on display. He frowned at the dozen or so awards, reading the dates and mentally calculating up the researcher's age at the time.

The sound of water turning off behind him signaled the return of Ciel, a low sigh being made as he exited the bath to once again join the detective in his room. He padded softly over to the bed, picking up a piece of mail and snorting as he read the envelope.  It was all junk or credit card offers, one from his college most likely asking for money as he was now their alumni, none of it worth his time and he wondered why his parents didn't just throw it away.

"Quite the collection you have over here," Sebastian commented, reaching out to gently finger the blue fabric of a 1st Place ribbon. "I had no idea you were such the little athlete," he teased, plucking a small trophy from the shelf and spinning around to grin at him. "Weston Country Club Boy's Fencing Champion Ages 15 to 17," he read aloud, Ciel's arms crossing over his chest as he frowned, "impressive."

"Yeah, so?" He replied defensively, striding over to take the item back with a quick swipe. Annoyed sapphire gazed up into dancing garnet, not appreciating his things being touched so casually. "That was a long time ago and I don't fence anymore," Ciel huffed, placing it back in its original spot on the shelf next to a small picture frame.

"Why did you quit?" Sebastian inquired, the suddenly irritated mood not going unnoticed by him. Ciel shrugged and averted his eyes. "Because from as far as I can tell you were doing very well in the sport," a hand motioning to the awards, "you may have even been able to have gone professional." Another eye roll was given and Sebastian decided to switch gears.

"Who are these guys?" He asked, pulling the picture frame down and taking a good look. "I thought you didn't attend school," Sebastian needled, blue eyes sliding over to an old photo.

Ciel stared at the five boys, all looking to be between the ages of 12 and 15, one of them a grinning younger version of himself, everyone dressed in white regulation fencing gear. Next to him was a tall white blond with a red ribbon in it, flashing a beautiful smile, confident look on his face, on the other side a youth just a little larger with cropped slate hair and glasses. Behind them frowned another, dark green eyes penetrating into the photographer's lens, blond hair parted in the middle and slicked down and finally a pale-faced young man with heavy eyeliner and messy black locks, a shock of white mixed in at the side.

"I didn't, this wasn't at school, but the country club my parents belonged to," he sighed, giving in and deciding to share something. "It's the same one where I knew that murdered girl from on the news the other night," Ciel added softly, sadness in his tone at the memory. Shaking the depressing thought from his mind, he continued, "anyways, I had always fenced, ever since I was 7 or so, all the Phantomhive men do." He shrugged, not having a reason as to why that was.

"My parents thought it would be good for me to get a little bit of socialization in since I didn't attend a regular school and Weston seemed like a safe place to do that," Ciel recalled, Sebastian nodded quietly as he let him tell this story at his own pace. "That and after I changed it was a good way to, um, relieve excess energies," he coughed, blushing lightly at the embarrassing fact. "These were my friends at the time," Ciel smoothly veered away from his humiliation, "well, more like my parents' friends' kids." He frowned at the picture.

"Sounds fun," Sebastian chuckled, earning another tight-lipped glare, "hanging with a bunch of guys you don't even really like just because your family thinks you should get along." Ciel sighed, taking the frame from the detective's hands and putting it back. "No wonder you quit fencing if doing so required you to be in the company of others you couldn't stand."

"Oh no, that's not why I stopped," Ciel argued, forgetting his previous desire to remain quiet about the topic, "and they weren't bad people, just not ones I would have chosen for myself as friends." Eying the old photo again, he turned his gaze to Sebastian. "And the reason I quit had nothing to do with them, in fact, it was because I got too good that I had to step away from the sport," he stated sadly.

"I don't get it," Sebastian admitted, ebony head tilting to the side as he regarded Ciel with a confused expression. "Isn't the whole point of competing to win? How do you become too skilled at a sport?" Brows furrowed as he tried to figure out how the reason made sense.

"Yeah, well, usually," Ciel sighed, inhaling deeply as he began his explanation. "You see that trophy, the big one?" He nodded, Sebastian humming in agreement. "That was the last men's fencing finals at Weston and even though I was a few months underage, they let me compete in the category because I was so good in the other levels." Cobalt took on a far off look as he reminisced, face lighting up at the memory. "It was so much fun, hard, but fun as I beat each and every guy senior to me." He chuckled lightly, fingers twitching as they recalled the feeling of the rapier.

Sebastian watched quietly, listening to the impassioned tone and excited expression on Ciel's face. He had never seen the researcher so enthralled like this, even his work didn't produce the joy that now emanated from him. It was wonderful to be witness to and the inspector decided then that he would find a way to bring such emotion to Ciel again one day.

"Anyways, I won, obviously," he stated, pointing at the award, shoulders tensing now as he approached the climax of the story, "when I accepted, a member made the comment that I struck so fast and with such precision that my movements were almost cat-like." Ciel paused to let the information sink in, watching as realization washed over Sebastian's face. "It was too risky to keep fencing after that," he sighed in defeat, "what if someone made the connection at some point? So, I quit." Ciel finished, expression somber.

"But you still could have competed," Sebastian negated, bothered by the fact that he had been forced to make such a decision for something so stupid. "I mean, you would have had to reel it in a little, maybe give 90 percent instead of a hundred . . ." the reasoning died on his tongue as Ciel's head shook emphatically against the suggestion.

"I can't do that," he shot down immediately. "I don't know how to not to give 110 percent all the time, Sebastian." Crimson sparkled at the statement, intrigued by the passion and ethical standards Ciel set for himself; it was a rare quality especially someone his age. "I mean, you've seen me at the lab," he reminded, recalling how the man had chastised him for being too serious about his work once before.

"Still, it would have been nice," he admitted softly, staring longingly at the awards, "to have been able to keep going, see where it may have led." Ciel sighed, cobalt shimmering as his gazed caressed the vestiges of days gone by. "If only I were normal, I could have had the same opportunities as everyone else," he added a slight bitterness in his tone.

Silence passed for a moment, Ciel lost in his own dark thoughts while Sebastian watched the emotions of doubt and anger play out over his face. An ache in his chest formed sympathy blossoming for the young man who had to give up something he loved to protect a secret. It wasn't fair, not in the slightest that he should have to do that just in order to escape bigotry, to keep his family's name and business alive and accepted.

In reality, society was to blame, their intolerance and hatred for what they didn't understand forcing people like him to live as half a person. It wasn't right to deny someone a normal existence and opportunities just because they were born different. That was bad enough, but the N-gene took it a step further, forcing those who had it to deal with actions and urges beyond what was expected of a normal person. Ciel had already lost his dream, his chance  of participating in a sport he loved and the other night he once again had become a victim of the mutation which ran through his genetics.

Hurt tugged at Sebastian's heart, knowing that Ciel's first sexual experience had been tainted by what he was, the young man's first kiss having been thrown away in a hurry to rut and cease the overwhelming desire to find release. Guilt swelled in the man that he had allowed it, even enjoyed it, however, despite all the voices and conscience telling him that, a tiny part of him was happy it happened. At least, Ciel hadn't been preyed on by some crazy person with Nekophilia.

Sebastian wanted nothing more than to let Ciel have a taste of something normal, something simple and pure just like those four boys in the picture. He may be different, but he was special, not because he was a Neko, but because he was Ciel. Ignoring the blaring warnings in his head, Sebastian sucked in a deep breath and long fingers reached out to pull on the small chin, forcing it face him. Fiery blue blinked several times in confusion at intense garnet boring into him, Sebastian pausing for only a moment before closing the space between them.

Ciel gasped quietly as warm lips met his own, the pressure soft and careful. He froze in his spot, unsure of what to make of this show of affection, butterfly heart hammering away in his chest as Sebastian's hands moved to cup the small cheeks and keeping him in his place. Inside a whirlwind of contradiction wreaked havoc, debating whether to push away or accept the act which had his head spinning. Lust won out and slowly Ciel's lids dropped, closing completely as he relaxed in the pleasurable sensation of the kiss.

Dark bangs tickled his face as Sebastian tilted his head, expertly moving his mouth over the plump lips, molding them tenderly. A large hand dropped, coming to rest on the small of his back and pulling the smaller form flush into the mass of muscle which was the inspector's chest. Ciel gasped quietly at the enveloping warmth, heat radiating between them, hips pressing together, eager and wanting. Warily, small hands reached up to grasp at the broad shoulders, searching for an anchor as his head began to spin from what he could only assume was the beginnings of hypoxia from lack of oxygen.

A low chuckle rumbled in the back Sebastian's throat, shifting his weight to tower over Ciel even more, determined to lead and dominate. Long fingers slipped behind the small head, curling into slate locks at the nape and forcing the head to tilt backward. Ciel felt small and overpowered at the act, body bowing slightly and groaning softly as Sebastian refused to let him go. He couldn't have cared any less, too busy falling into lust with the feeling of nipping and sucking lightly on his bottom lip.

The tip of a moist warm muscle prodded at the seam, pushing through and grazing over his teeth. Ciel hummed at the foreign taste, shivering with excitement as he opened his mouth to let the new visitor gain full access. Sebastian's jaw dropped as he deepened the kiss, a low grunt swallowed up as he slowly rolled over his adept tongue over the less experienced one, making sure not to push too much lest Ciel start to gag. Small hands dropped from their purchase to land on a firm chest and digging into the leather of a jacket.

Ciel huffed in disappointment when the pressure lessened, his new playmate receding home and leaving his tongue a solitary creature once more. Nails bit into Sebastian's clothing as if by doing so he could lengthen the kiss. However, their mouths separated with a gentle smack a quiet whine being given. Sebastian placed a gentle peck to the reddened mouth, taking a moment to stare at the blissful expression on Ciel's face before helping him upright and releasing him to step back.

Thick lashes separated slowly, a hazy blue appearing from behind their curtain as they tried to focus. Ciel blinked several times as he tried to regain some composure and he sucked in a slow deep breath as he met calm ruby. "Wh," he began, licking his lips as his brain tried to form a coherent sentence. "What was that for?" He managed to get out.

"Well, you said that you wondered how far you could have gone if you had been normal," Sebastian explained, choosing his words carefully as to not be misconstrued, "and that you should be able to have the same experiences like everyone else." Ciel's eyes narrowed, not sure if he was liking where this was going. "Which I agree with and what is more normal than bringing someone up to your bedroom in your parents' house to receive a first kiss?" He asked, a brow arching and Ciel flushed a bright red.

"B-but, the other night . . ." he disputed, glancing away as he was too humiliated to look the man in the eyes anymore.

"Well, since you said that wasn't your fault and there was no way of controlling it, I would say that stuff doesn't count as a first time for anything," Sebastian offered a wide, confident grin, his logic sound and watertight in his mind. Ciel's sight slid back to see the assuring expression and rolled his eyes; the man had such an ego sometimes. "Ok? Great!" He practically chirped. "Moving along, why don't we get going?"

Ciel regarded him with an incredulous look, but nodded in agreement, out of ideas of what else to do or say at the moment. Reaching for the mail, he deposited it into a small trash can before walking towards the door, Sebastian following, hands in his pockets, humming a soft tune. Cobalt swept up to receive a soft smile before leaving the bedroom, the inspector closing the door as they went.

Garnet watched as the delicate frame descended the stairs marveling how such a small body housed such a strong and determined personality. Ciel's voice rang out as he told Nisaki goodbye, the maid quickly appearing out of nowhere in the foyer to open the front door for them. Getting into the car, silence filled the small space as the engine roared to life and they began their journey home, each of them caught up in their own minds.

Sebastian frowned at his thoughts, still not sure why he kissed the young man just now when a simple, friendly hug would have sufficed. Ebony swayed as he shook away the incessant idea which was forcing its way to the forefront of his brain. Ciel Phantomhive was quickly becoming more than just a job.

* * *

"Mnnnn, no," the complaint sounded, covers rustling around as they were pulled into a more comfortable position.

The small form rolled around, adjusting the fluffy pillow under the flaxen head while the comforter wrapped around to create something akin to a cocoon, perfect for blocking out those annoying morning rays of light. A low huff was made as he now realized he was far too warm, the blankets now making sleep almost impossible and he grunted in frustration as he flung them away, aqua eyes open wide as they stared up at the ceiling.

Alois lay flat on his back, arms at his sides as the duvet bunched around his waist, naked chest and torso exposed to the chilly air of the apartment. Next to him slumbered a man, his breathing soft and rhythmic, a sure sign that he was still deeply asleep. Cerulean slid over slowly, almost terrified to actually see the man who had managed to not only finagle his way into the nurse's bed but also from letting anything happen between them. They literally had done nothing but sleep all night long.

Alois's line of sight connected with the detective and he rolled to his side to mirror the position in which Claude currently slept. Dark hair spilled across the pillow and his forehead, the stern, but handsome face relaxed and at ease as he lay unconscious to the world around him. Alois licked his lips as he got a glimpse of what the man looked like without his glasses, humming in approval that the attractiveness quotient remained the same minus the accessory.

Claude wore a white cotton undershirt and Alois pouted a little that he was missing out on ogling what looked to be a finely sculpted chest beneath the fabric. He could tell by the way the soft material stretched over his skin, that the man most likely was in great physical shape, his biceps alone looking toned even in their relaxed state. Again, Alois found himself pouting wondering how in the hell they had managed not to do a single damn thing last night.

He had been ready and willing, completely up for it, every inch of him to be exact. Yet, here they were, morning sun breaking through the curtains and not such much as a grope or a lick or a suck. Alois wiggled his naked bottom under the sheets, growing more annoyed by the second. Another look at Claude's calm, resting expression had him groaning, mind spinning off theories as to what had gone wrong.

"You're loud," a raspy voice stated and Alois froze at the sound. A long arm reached out to wrap around the small waist, the nurse yelping as he was pulled into the warm body. "It's too early for that. Go back to sleep," Claude grumbled, lids remaining shut as he snuggled the blond head under his chin.

Alois harumphed as he wiggled into a comfortable position, however, happily accepting the warm embrace as strong arms encircled him. He inhaled deeply the smell of skin, sleep, and faint cologne, enjoying the way they all mixed together to form a unique scent. An unwarranted yawn escaped him then and Alois realized just how tired he actually still felt despite the barrage of unanswered questions flying through his mind.

He ignored them in favor of clinging a little closer to Claude, the man placing a light kiss on his crown before drifting off again. Alois's eyelids drooped, drowsiness making its presence known more the longer Claude held him close. The questions and theories about last night ebbed from his mind, as well as, his concern for what had happened to Ciel with Sebastian as the Sandman guided him away from the reality of the world and into dreamland once more.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_ ** _Happy New Year, my kittens!_

_What a way to start a new year, with some fanfiction about our favorite ruby eyed demon and pouty slate haired muffin. Speaking of, wasn't that just the cutest scene ever? Didn't it make you go 'awwwww, the feels'? Sebastian may not think he's, but he is not doing a good job of making a valid argument for it lately. Then again, this is Ciel we are talking about and who can resist that face?_

_A lot of background info in this chapter. Pay attention, there is a reason for everything that happened and was mentioned._

_Now, raise your hand if you are happy to Claude and Alois getting along. Come on, I want to see arms extended and fingers wiggling in the air for this one. It's about time I stopped torturing that little blond nugget and gave him what he deserves, now if only Claude would give him a little sumpin', sumpin' all would be right with the world. Be patient, all in good time._

_On another note, I am going alter the chapter update schedule on this story. Unfortunately due to its complexity and life duties, in general, I am not able to keep the current updating every month. The story is not being abandoned, however, in order to give you the quality you have come to expect, I need more time. Thank you for understanding._


	9. Chapter 9

"No, I'm not upset with you, I . . . well, maybe, but I don't think that was the point . . . no, really it's ok. I'm not mad." Ciel sighed, slapping a hand over his eyes as he shook his head, smartphone pressed up against his ear.

He stalked across the room to the windows, peering out into the neighborhood as he couldn't get a word in edgewise to the apologizing and explaining on the other end of the line. A few feet away, salt and vinegar potato chips met their demise as Alois crunched happily on a bag which he had appropriated from the kitchen. The blond lay sprawled out on Ciel's bed, contently munching on the snack while his friend spent the last hour talking to Lizzie. Well, listening mostly.

"Yeah, I know . . . really, it wasn't a big deal and . . . my cousin?" Ciel balked, brows furrowing in confusion at the comment. He didn't have any cousins, at least, none that he knew of and cobalt traveled over to glare at Alois as the explanation continued.

The nurse gave a squinty-eyed wide grin at him before shoving more chips into his mouth, crumbs falling all over the comforter. Alois knew exactly what Lizzie was referring to, and he snickered as he watched Ciel's face pale at the excuse he had given their friend at the bar the other night. Served him right, leaving the blond in a lurch like that and forcing him to come up with things on the fly to tell the girl to protect his secret.

"Uh, I guess he looks kinda like my dad," Ciel fumbled, throwing a hand in there air and glaring daggers at his friend. "But yeah, everything is fine, Lizzie . . .  mmmhmm, ok, I'll talk to you later. Bye." He sighed, the phone finally moving away from his ear and he tossed it on the bed, making sure to almost hit Alois in the process.

"Woah, what the hell?" The nurse complained, ducking at the last minute to avoid the flying electronic device. Ciel narrowed his eyes and shook his head before tromping over to flop down next to him. "And to think I was all worried that you might have died or been molested or something the other night," he huffed, snatching the bag away as Ciel took a handful of chips. "I even came all the way over here with Claude just to check on you."

"Yeah, about that," he addressed while chewing, "tell me again how it is you know Claude?" Ciel arched a brow, pinning him with an annoyed look.

"Oh, well, remember last week when I told you that story about the crazy sadist who almost raped me at the bar?" He exaggerated, Ciel taking it with a grain of salt. Alois had a way of making a mountain out of a molehill of any situation and his dating adventures were no different. "So, Claude showed up, put him in his place and then he shot me down," he sighed balefully, falling back on the bed, an arm flopping dramatically over his eyes while a hand held up two fingers. "Twice."

"Twice?" Ciel balked, making a confused face. In all their years, he had rarely seen anyone reject Alois, and that was only because the person the determined blond was going after was either with someone already or straight and even then it was touch and go.

"I know, I know!" Alois cried from under his arm. "Not only did he shoot me down in the bar for a blowjob, but the man refused to sleep with me last night too. No wait," he corrected, sitting up and staring into Ciel's eyes, "we slept, but that's all that happened." He pouted. "I offered up myself to the man, and he refused me flat out." Flinging himself onto the mattress again, the blond buried his face into the comforter as he lamented, "I think I'm losing my twinkel."

"Your twinkle?" Ciel asked, slate locks shaking as he tried to decipher the meaning of The Oxford English Dictionary Alois Abridged Edition. Leaning over, he poked the lithe body. "I'm sorry, are you turning into a Disney Princess or something? What the hell is your twinkle?" Alois rolled onto his back, frustration clearly written over his face at having to explain.

"Not twinkle, twink-el," he corrected, drawing out the last syllable of the word as if the difference was obvious. Ciel just blinked at him, comprehension failing the researcher and he sighed irritably. "Twinkel is that indescribable quality that cute little bottoms like me possess that makes us irresistible to other gay men." His friend nodded slowly despite the fact of not completely understanding. "They can't help, but tag along after us in the desire to shove us face first into the mattress to get some of that tight boy pussy. But now," he moaned as if in pain, "I'm becoming just another plain boring homo!"

"Yeah, you have real problems," Ciel snickered, wondering what would happen if something ever truly serious befell Alois, something other than incorrectly fried mozzarella sticks and twinkel shrinkage. Reaching over, he patted a small shoulder in an attempt to provide comfort in this difficult time. "There, there, everything will be alright," he chuckled, "and I appreciate you coming all the way over here just to check on me when in reality it was Claude who needed to speak with Sebastian." An icy aqua orb opened to glare at him. "You're such a good friend-ow!"

"Hey! I was honestly worried about you!" Alois snapped, shaking his hand and hissing as Ciel rubbed the back of his smacked head. "I didn't know what happened to you, if you lived through the night or if this Sebastian guy had sold you off into slave labor." The researcher gave him an incredulous look, but the nurse refused to back down. "Seriously, I was not happy letting him take you all passed out and defenseless and shit, but I had to deal with Lizzie, remember?" Ciel blushed at the embarrassing memory.

"Yeah, thanks for that by the way," he mumbled, glancing away for a moment before cerulean swung back again. "And thank you for making me call her today, that conversation was long overdue." Ciel offered a small apologetic smile, and Alois snorted while sitting up.

"No, it's fine, I was just worried," he muttered, the edge of his mouth twitching into a grin. "You know I'd do pretty much anything to keep your secret safe." Ciel nodded, feeling incredibly grateful at the moment to have such an honest, loyal and selfless friend. "Except for doing an ugly guy," he interjected, finger being held up to make his point, "or one with a pencil dick or a bear. I just can't deal with all that hair, bleh." Alois stuck his tongue out in disgust making Ciel laugh.

"Got it," he chuckled, sighing happily as the tension in the room disappeared.

It was nice to sit and have a conversation just like when the pair had been living together not so long ago, but things had changed monumentally since then. Ciel was now under the constant protection of Sebastian, a fact that seemed to be bothering him less and less every day. That revelation alone was beginning to worry him as he found himself looking forward to seeing the detective as before he had loathed the idea. The memory of the sweet kiss they had shared from earlier in the day resurfaced and Ciel felt his face heat up involuntarily.

"Um, Alois," he inquired softly, catching the eyes of his best friend and smiling bashfully. "I need to talk to you about something."

* * *

The stainless steel door made a loud thump as the refrigerator was banged shut. Sebastian grunted, glancing behind him to check if his boot had left a mark on the polished appliance. Satisfied with the quick inspection, he continued over to the breakfast bar where Claude sat, flipping through his cellphone.

"Here," Sebastian commented, shoving a cold beer at his colleague who scowled at the brand. Claude preferred imports to domestics whereas his partner just preferred whatever was on sale at the time he went to the store. "Cheers," clinking the longnecks together before taking a drink. "So, Faustus, what's up?"

Claude grimaced as he swallowed the beverage, "ugh, that is a terrible choice," he complained, putting the drink down and scooting it away from him. Sebastian chuckled at the action, knowing that his friend would go searching his fridge for something soon; he always did when he visited.

"Well, I have some information for you from the forensics department," he stated, reaching into his jacket and pulling out a small flash drive. "Apparently, William has been working those poor saps overtime, much to his disdain and they have some new findings that you may want to look at," tapping the stick, Claude placed it on the counter and slid it over. "We can talk about it when you come in next week to drop off those reports I am sure you have finished."

"Hmmm," Sebastian hummed, ignoring the jab about the loathed paperwork piling up on the coffee table and furrowing his brows as he grabbed the item. Twirling the stick around in his fingers, "mind telling me what it's about and why you needed to bring it over yourself instead of just emailing me?" Grinning, he leaned forward on his elbows and winked at the golden eyed man, "or was it just that you missed me so much that you wanted to stare at my pretty face for some more spank bank material?" He chuckled playfully, Claude humming as if he were actually contemplating it.

"Ah, thanks, but no thanks," he turned down politely, Sebastian pouting in feigned disappointment. "But I've got my sights set on someone else at the moment." Amber eyes turned towards the staircase, ruby irises following before the pair came back to meet again.

"Really? That kid?" Sebastian scoffed in disbelief, thumb jerking in the direction of Ciel's bedroom. Claude hummed and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, good luck with that one, Faustus. Make sure it wrap it up twice, I have a feeling Blondie has been around the block more than a couple of times," he snickered, Claude shaking his head and giving a disapproving look as he got up.

It always amazed him how immature and inappropriate Sebastian could be at times. The man was brilliant at his job; smart, efficient, loyal to the force and his partner, but more often than not, the crimson-eyed smooth talker let his inner 12-year-old out to play. Still, Claude had meant what he had told Alois last night, there was no one else Ciel was safer with than Sebastian and he believed that with every fiber of his being.

However, his partner was correct, Claude could have very easily emailed the information to him. He had an ulterior motive in coming over, one that he had been waiting for the right time to divulge. Unfortunately, in life, there never seemed to be a right time for anything and he sighed now at having to be the one to do this.

"Hey, Sebastian, I ran into Hannah the other day outside the courthouse," he informed softly, silence enveloping them as the man blinked at him a few times like he had not heard him correctly. "The 'cock blocking cunt' as you so eloquently call her is fine, by the way," Claude relayed, searching his friend's face and seeing the tension there.

"Well, it's good to know that some things never change" he grumbled, tone steady and calm as long arms crossed over his chest. The fine mouth set in a hard line, eyes hardening a bit as he prepared himself for a conversation he didn't want to be having.

"Yeah," he agreed simply. The pair had always hated one another, but it seemed to have only gotten worse over time even though they no longer had any reason to be associated. Pausing he took a deep breath, "she had news about Elise."

Amber gauged Sebastian's reaction to the name of his ex-girlfriend, looking for signs of anger or loathing. However, the man stood across from him composed and calm, ebony head nodding slowly. He gazed back, seemingly unfazed by the name, the only sign he was even a little disturbed were the tips of his fingers which dug into the biceps of his shirt. Claude sighed then, knowing the longer he dragged this out, the worse it would be.

"She's engaged, Sebastian," he revealed, peering over the rim of his glasses at his colleague. "Last month, he's a doctor, and they're going to be married in the spring," Claude added, hoping the more information given would draw a response from the uncharacteristically quiet man. When nothing came, he continued, "it's been over a year since you two spli-"

"Good," Sebastian interrupted voice calm and expression void of any emotion. "That's what she wanted, right? To get married and have kids." Licking his lips, he chuckled bitterly, "well, good for her."

"Sebastian," Claude stated, standing to approach his friend only to have the man take a step back. Garnet glinted dangerously, the volatility of his emotions breaking to the surface for a moment before he managed to shove them down once more. "Sebastian," he stated quietly, making sure to keep his distance, "you even said it yourself, there was no way it was going to work out." Claude reminded gently, remembering the difficult break up his friend had endured.

"Well, yeah, of course," he stated, the serene mask back on his face. "You know me, I work all the time, everything else comes second," Sebastian admitted, sucking in a quick breath, Claude eying him cautiously. "What woman would put up with that? Especially one who wants a life that consists of a husband, 2.5 kids, house with a white picket fence and shit," he added harshly, running a hand through his bangs and growling.

Sebastian had known they weren't compatible since day one. However, he had pursued the woman relentlessly, eventually, she agreed, and their rocky relationship began. Claude could have clocked them with an egg timer, seeing the train wreck long before anyone even got on the tracks and he had worried about his friend's mental and emotional state when she finally ended it. Sebastian had truly loved Elise and Claude was pretty sure, no matter how much he denied it, still did.

"Sebastian," he tried again softly, taking a step towards his friend only to the man hold up a hand to stop him. Claude exhaled loudly through his nose, complying with the request even though it went against what he thought was best.

"Claude, I'm fine," he assured, crimson holding gold as he forced the tension from his shoulders. Long arms dropped to shove hands into jeans pockets, the tall frame relaxing slightly into a more comfortable stance. "Really, I am," he reaffirmed, offering a tight smile.

"It's been over a year, and you're right, even I knew it wasn't going to happen," he chuckled darkly, eyes averting to the carpet before swinging back up. "But I'm happy for her, honestly, and if you run into her pit bull in a skirt bff Hannah again, please do me a favor and tell her that," Sebastian forced out a chuckle, an uncomfortable air now settling around them.

Claude pursed his lips, not liking the way his partner was acting. He was too calm and collected, the topic of his ex always having provoked the most intense and furious reactions in the past. Now, as he watched Sebastian stand there looking as completely composed and in control, he worried as to what was actually brewing under the surface. The man was a ticking bomb, and Claude knew it was only a matter of time before he exploded.

"So," Sebastian hummed, reaching over to the counter and picking up the flash drive he had left there earlier. Lifting it up, the man grinned as a long finger tapped the plastic casing, "what else can you tell me about this little beauty, Faustus?"

* * *

Ciel sighed happily, stepping out of the hot shower and engulfing himself in a wall of steamy air. A fluffy towel wrapped around his thin waist, a soaking tail shaking off droplets onto the rug while he furiously worked to dry his hair. Slate locks were mussed about, another towel being put to good use in order to speed up the process.

Alois had left a little over an hour ago with Claude, Sebastian nowhere to be found. The amber eyed detective mentioned that his coworker was looking over some information in his bedroom, and it was best just to leave him be while he concentrated. Ciel had nodded, accepting the explanation and saw the pair out, wondering what the hell they were up to now. Judging by the subtle sway of the nurse's hips as they exited the townhouse, nothing wholesome.

Afterward, Ciel had hurried to take a shower, feeling incredibly dirty after having spent the past few hours giving every single tiny detail possible to Alois about what had happened between him and Sebastian. Aqua eyes had grown wide with disbelief at hearing how his friend had not only gotten his first kiss, but also how he had managed to seduce the sex on legs detective; a feat which Alois considered deserved some sort of award since he had been fully convinced the masculine detective was a hundred percent straight. However, Ciel's preferences had always been up for debate in his opinion.

"God, Ciel, it's about freaking time!" He exhaled in exasperation, after having glomped the researcher within an inch of his life. "I've been waiting for years, years, for you to finally come on out of the closet." The blond nurse had laughed heartily at the dark pout sent his way, pulling Ciel into a warm hug to apologize for making light of something he knew has always bothered him.

Now, as he pulled on a pair of flannel pajama bottoms backwards, he let his mind mull over all the difficult anxieties he had been avoiding. Was he gay? It seemed like too simple of a question. It was true that his first sexual encounter had been with another man, but he didn't necessarily find himself attracted to that gender specifically. He had always found women to be beautiful and had forever pictured himself getting married someone like his mother.

Still, the memory of Sebastian's mouth on his from that afternoon brought a warm blush to his face. He paused pulling the t-shirt on to gently touch the plump bottom lip, recalling the tingling sensation, the moist breath on his skin and the lively tongue. His heart fluttered, stomach flipping with some new emotion as he wondered how Sebastian had felt about kissing him. The only thing he knew for certain was that he wouldn't mind it if the detective decided to do that again.

Threading his tail through the back of the pants so it could hang freely, Ciel made his way out of the bedroom. He padded down the stairs in search of his host, frowning when a quick inspection of the kitchen and living room were empty. Sighing, he tromped up the staircase once more, passing his own sleeping quarters in favor of Sebastian's room further down the hall.

Ciel stopped at the slightly ajar door, realizing that he had never been in the inspector's bedroom before. It would be rude if he just barged in and so small knuckles were raised to give a couple of light raps upon the frame. Hearing nothing in response, he sucked in a deep breath, summoning some courage before pushing at the knob and stepping in. 

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, his vision rectifying itself faster than most. Ciel glanced around the space, the room similar to his own in size and setup except for the color scheme which boasted blacks and deep blues instead of the light more neutral decor he had grown accustomed to. The only source of light came from the large windows near the king sized bed, the full moon spilling in and across the comforter, giving it a ghostly illumination.

He frowned, once again not finding the person he was looking for and turned to look towards the en suite bath and closet when something glossy caught his eye. Curiously, he trotted over to the end of the mattress, looking down to find a photo discarded haphazardly. Picking it up, Ciel stared at the print, brows furrowing at the sight of a smiling Sebastian, his arm slung possessively around a woman with fiery red hair.

"She is beautiful, isn't she?" A voice asked from behind, and he whirled around to meet bold ruby eyes. Sebastian leaned against the door frame of the closet, an empty bottle of whiskey in his hand. "Yeah, Elise always was photogenic," he sighed morosely, setting the container on the dresser next to him and walking over, "but I am telling you that these pictures don't do the real thing justice."

Stopping in front of the young man, he plucked the print away, staring at it for a moment. "However, none of that matters anymore," he whispered, gazing at the happy couple as if trying to remember who they were. Inhaling deeply, he grabbed the corner and roughly tore the paper down the center, letting the pieces flutter to the carpet silently.

"That was, I mean she was," Ciel fumbled, confused blue holding hazy crimson and he scowled at the odd sight. Sebastian usually had a beer or two, that wasn't surprising. However, this was the first time he had ever seen the man imbibe hard liquor. Ciel ignored the fact as he finished his sentence, "your ex. The one Claude mentioned that you were still hung up on." He confirmed, the truth of the statement hurting more than he liked.

"Not anymore," he chuckled bitterly, "I am a free man now." Sebastian's arms spread wide as a drunken laugh slipped past his lips. Leaning in to hover over Ciel's ear, "she's getting married," he breathed, sounding almost giddy. "Yep, went out and found herself a real live doctor. Truly a great catch, a better man than me, anyways." Humming, Sebastian stood up again, giving the young man some space.

Cobalt glared up at the inspector, not liking this version of the man at all. He seemed nervous and unhinged, the copious amounts of alcohol in his bloodstream making him come off as irrational and desperate. Ciel now understood why Claude had advised him to leave Sebastian alone for the evening; the man had been busy dealing with some deep personal issues; and drinking. Still, he refused to go, the desire to stay by his side stronger.

"Alright, so what are you going to do about it?" He challenged angrily, an eyebrow quirking up at the annoyed tone. "You gonna stand there and cry over something you can't change or are you going to take control of your life?" He fired back fiercely.

Ciel glared at him, jealousy welling up inside as he continued to listen to Sebastian lament his lost love. He didn't want to know how much the man missed his ex or how beautiful she was in person. Ciel simply did not care. The idea of Sebastian's affections belonging to someone else didn't sit well with him, and dark cobalt held intrigued ruby waiting to hear some sort of response that might soothe the burning envy in his chest.

One long stride was all it took to close the distance, an arm wrapping around the slim waist and pulling Ciel close. Sebastian captured the plump lips in a searing kiss, other hand twisting into the slate locks at the nape of the small neck, tilting the head back and making it impossible to escape. Ciel tensed for a moment, taken aback by the brutal assault before his eyes slid shut and he melted into the embrace.

A low moan slipped out, hands coming to rest on Sebastian's chest as their mouths moved in synchronicity. Ciel sucked in a lively tongue, accepting the warm muscle eagerly as his own was lonely now and looking for its partner. Long fingers dug into the small of his back, fisting the material of his shirt and pressing their bodies closer together. Heat passed between them, growing and urging forth desire and arousal.

Soft exhales turned into desperate pants as the kiss grew in intensity, Sebastian forcing Ciel's head back even further as he dominated their coupling. He licked at the small molars, tongue probing and rolling in the willing mouth, groaning at the way the young man spurred him forward. Hearing Ciel's breathy moans mixed the gentle smacking of their lips was maddening and Sebastian pushed him backward until knees folded onto the mattress.

"Ha, ha, what?" Ciel gasped, their connection breaking as he thumped onto the bed. Blue wildly searched Sebastian's face, expression focused and determined as the man came to settle between the slim thighs, hands flanking either side of the slate-colored hair. "Sebastian, what are yo-mmfpfh"

Lips met again in a swift kiss, the inspector effectively putting an end to anymore questioning before trailing light nips down the small jaw line. Ciel hummed at the feeling of Sebastian's mouth gliding over his throat, head tilting to the side to give him more access. A large hand roamed south, tickling him as it went, over intrusive cotton in search of something warm and alive. Sebastian nipped at a prominent collarbone earning a whine in response.

Fingers fumbled with the hem of the shirt, pushing it up to expose a pale chest to the night air. Ciel shivered slightly at the temperature difference as Sebastian pulled the garment over his head, flinging it somewhere into the room. He gasped as the man's mouth took purchase of a pink nipple, teasing and working it carefully with teeth and tongue while a thumb massaged and rubbed its twin. Ciel groaned, eyes screwed shut and headed tipping back as desire pooled in between his legs.

"Ahnn, Seba . . . nnnhh, not so hard," he whimpered when a particularly harsh bite left the nub stinging, a low chuckle being made. Ciel gasped as teeth once more took hold, refusing to let up, "nnnnnghhh."

Sebastian moved further down, tongue tracing the curves and dips of the small ribcage and abdominals. He marveled at the softness of the skin, the smoothness of it as he traveled lower, his hand still working the muscle of a slim pectoral and listening to the glorious sounds of approval of the ministrations overhead. Running the tip of his nose along the edge of Ciel's waistband, he wondered how it was possible that he found another man so erotic.

He couldn't deny the soft pants and urging words from Ciel were turning him on and he reached down to adjust the growing bulge in his jeans. Sebastian grunted at the pressure on his erection before moving his hand back to deftly pluck at the elastic band of the researcher's sleep bottoms. Fingers hooked under the fabric, jerking them down and let the straining cock to spring free, the heated flesh smacking onto skin.

Ciel moaned lewdly at the action, hips instinctively lifting in search of friction and Sebastian took the opportunity to remove the item of clothing completely. He stared at the engorged flesh for a moment, not sure what he was to do as he had only been on the receiving end of such acts before. Licking his lips, he reached out, fingers curling around the base and squeezing firmly, ignoring the way the slate tail shivered on the bed next to them as a small gasp was made.

Sebastian quickly decided that he was a man and knew how he liked to be handled ergo, he could do the same for Ciel. Leaning in, his face hovered over the shiny tip, the slit glistening with pre-cum. Opening his mouth, Sebastian took a deep breath, wrapping his lips around the head and giving it a slow suck.

"Oh my, fuuuck," Ciel cursed, eyes flying wide and nails digging into the sheets as wet warmth enveloped him. He hissed at the new sensation, Sebastian's tongue flicking as he slurped more of the length into his mouth. "Oh God, shit," Ciel moaned, hips rolling up in an attempt to force the man to take more of him.

He whimpered as the hand not currently holding his dick slammed him down to bed; Sebastian determined to set the pace. Ciel moaned and panted, disjointed words spilling forth as inch by inch he was being devoured. Tension coiled low inside, building and growing, threatening to explode at any moment. Words were no longer important, all that mattered was the warm pull towards bliss and euphoria currently bobbing between his thighs.

"Sebastian, mmm, let, naah, I'm going to cum," he warned, back arching off the mattress as he felt himself reaching the edge, not even caring to be embarrassed by the lack of stamina, "ahh, ahh, fuuuuaaaah," Ciel cried out, before long fingers tightened his base, keeping his orgasm at bay. "Unngh, noo, let me," He whined, wiggling beneath the hand on his thigh that kept him pinned.

Sebastian sucked hard, hollowing out his cheeks as he continued the pleasurable torture. He wasn't about to let this end so quickly, his wounded ego needing to hear more of the wanton pleas. Teeth carefully grazed over the throbbing shaft, Ciel mewling as the man slurped and pulled at his cock despite the unappealing bitter taste of pre-cum. The slim thighs shook with the need to thrust up, a fuzzy tail smacking the side of his head in an attempt to get his attention.

"Pl-please!" Ciel begged, fingers coming to land in the bobbing ebony locks and raking into the skull. "Seba ha ha," he panted, a low moan of rapture interrupting as Sebastian grabbed his tail and rubbed the tip vigorously between a thumb and forefinger. "Nnnnnahhhhh, d-don't," he wailed, the head flinging back into the mattress as he trembled in oncoming ecstasy. "R-rub harder."

Sebastian smirked around the rigid flesh, increasing his pace as he sucked the slippery head further into his throat. He worked the tail's tip, Ciel's body trembling violently while the large palm kept him in his place. He relished the desperate cries, the pleading for something only he could provide, it was a heady combination, and he hummed with delight. Ciel screamed at the vibrations running through his aching dick at the action and Sebastian released his hold at the base, and he swallowed repeatedly.

"Yeahhhhhhh, Ciel moaned as he came hard, vision blurring as the thick salty substance caused Sebastian to gag slightly. "Fuunnahhh, mmmmnnmmeeee-owwwwww," he cried out loudly, panting heavily as he came down from the high of his climax, "wow, that wa-," he hissed suddenly, hands slapping over his mouth.

Sebastian's head snapped up at the sharp sound, smacking his tongue and grimacing at the taste of cum. Trying not dwell on the fact that he had just swallowed all of it, he instead stared at Ciel from between his thighs. Blue eyes were wide in the flushed face, the pupils thin and vertical. Small hands covered his mouth; horror and mortification painting his expression and Sebastian grunted as he moved up the lithe body to see what was the issue.

"I-I'm sorry," Ciel whispered, the apology somewhat muffled behind his fingers, the nails longer and sharper now having taking on a claw-like appearance. Sebastian's concerned face hovered over him, arms flanking his shoulders as he gazed into the feline looking eyes. "I-it just slipped out. That's never happened before," he explained rapidly, intrigued crimson locking onto terrified sapphire.

Long fingers tentatively reached to pull the clamping hands away, Ciel resisting for a moment before letting them fall away to his sides. White teeth nibbled nervously on the plump lower lip, the tips of two sharp canines visible now as the flesh was being worried. Sebastian tilted his head, leaning into get a closer look at the physical changes that had taken place all because of the intimate act. It was amazing.

"Sebastian," Ciel breathed, ruby searching his face with such intensity that he was becoming nervous. Pupils widened, slowly returning to their original state and the man sucked in a quick breath at the astonishing sight. "Sebastiammmmm," the name dying as their lips met once more.

Fingers reached up to thread through ebony locks, tugging the man down to him and extending the kiss. Sebastian moaned softly into the small mouth, moving a hand down to his own neglected cock and rubbing it. Straddling Ciel hips he quickly worked the belt buckle, the soft clinking going unnoticed as their lips continued the sensual dance. With a flick the grommet came undone, the zipper following.

"Ciel, mmm, Ciel," he moaned between kisses, the young man not even bothering to respond, too busy trying to reconnect their smacking mouths, "let me have you." Sebastian breathed, sneaking into his boxers to free the straining erection. "Pick me," he groaned, palming the hot turgid flesh and squeezing as he pumped, "let me be the one you choose first."

Blue eyes flew wide open, palms slamming into Sebastian's chest to push him away. The man refused to budge, the resistance only making him increase his efforts. He moaned into Ciel's mouth, panting as he fisted himself, thumb swiping over the head and using his own pre-cum as lubrication. Panic set in as a persistent knee placed itself between the naked thighs, spreading them apart as Sebastian positioned himself there.

"Mmnn no," Ciel protested, head twisting to the side and finally breaking the kiss. Sebastian moved back to reclaim the swollen lips, hips pushing to meet the thrusts of his hand. "No, stop it. You don't want to do this," he cried out, shoving as hard as he could against the strong chest hovering over him. "Sebastian! Please!"

"God, Ciel," he groaned, arm working furiously as he jerked himself off. Hazy red caught petrified blue, staring into them as he panted and grunted loudly. "Mmm, yeah, fuck," Sebastian cursed, shuddering as he dug into the slit, wet and dripping.

Small palms remained firmly placed upon the heaving chest, claws digging into the fabric of the shirt. Ciel stared into the cloudy irises fixated on him, watching Sebastian's face as dark bangs swayed with the rough movement of his shoulder, the bicep flexing and forearm working as he brought his body to bliss. Pink lips panted, mumbling incoherent versions of his name and swear words, the man seemingly in a trance, too lost in the pleasure he was giving himself to care what he sounded like.

"Ciel, ha, Ciel," he managed to get out, labored erratic breaths making it difficult to speak. "Kiss me," Sebastian pleaded, the handsome face screwing up as if in pain, "fucking kiss me-ahhhnn." Lids sliding shut and jaw falling open as he started to tense, the precipice of rapture just at hand.

Not stopping to think, a small hand slammed on the nape of the sweaty neck, Ciel pulling him down as he met him halfway. Sebastian groaned loudly as their lips collided, the thrust of a pink tongue wrapping around his tipping him over the edge and he came hard. He shook as his orgasm took hold, the hot salty liquid spattering onto Ciel's stomach, his hand gripping and pumping to the point of it being painful.

Mouths separated suddenly, twin gasps of air being heard as they each pulled in lungfuls of oxygen. Cloudy crimson gazed into astonished blue, Ciel swallowing loudly, unsure what to expect next. Tentatively, he reached up to cup the damp exhausted face, watching in as Sebastian nuzzled the palm and squeezed his eyes tightly shut.

"Sebastian, are you . . ." the question died on his tongue as a single tear trickled over a cheekbone. Ciel sucked in a sharp breath as more followed, the detective groaning as a sob tore from his throat. "Hey . . . Sebastian?" He whispered, the dark head burying itself in the crook of his neck.

Ciel gasped as long arms wrapped around, securing and pulling him flush against the firm chest. He stared at the ceiling as hot tears dampened his skin, Sebastian's shoulders shuddering with each gasping breath as he grieved mournfully into the body in his grasp. He mumbled quietly into the soft neck, none of it decipherable to Ciel as the larger form settled on top of him, pushing him into the mattress.

Hesitantly, the researcher placed a hand on the quaking back, rubbing slow, soothing circles into the fabric while the other was gently placed on the nape of wet dark hair. Ciel whispered soft words of encouragement, fingers twirling in the black locks while Sebastian poured the achings of what could only be described as a broken heart to him. Such a thought pained Ciel, the idea of the man grieving over someone else, but he pushed his own interests aside in favor of comforting the person he cared about instead.

He yelped as Sebastian crushed their bodies together, fingers digging hard into the small back to an almost painful degree. Ciel grunted in discomfort, retaliating by ripping his own nails into the fabric of Sebastian's shirt, fortunate that the feline claws had retracted already. A nervous tail flicked by the detective's legs, softly thumping upon the appendage and comforter.

"Ciel, Ciel," he moaned quietly before another round of drunken weeping took over again, and he was rendered speechless.

Cobalt glanced over at the moon high in the sky, the pale blue light shining into the room, casting the pair in ghostly illumination. The bodies lay there intertwined, one seeking comfort, the other giving it as best he could. Ciel watched as it moved across the stars as the night wore on, counting each second and every tear that Sebastian shed until the well of anguish ran dry.

* * *

  ** _Author's Note:_ ** _Drama and smut and Alois being himself, what more can you want from a chapter? Lol._

_I hope this made all you lovely and loyal readers happy. It's been awhile since I have sat down to write anything, but I promised you that this story was not abandoned. See, Miss Cujo keeps her promises, doesn't she?_

_So, another chapter is in the works, however, I am not sure when it will be going up. Until then, thank you for reading and commenting, I so love to see it. And take a look at Black Rose Eden's latest fic In the Heart of the Maelstrom, it's a Kuro Pirate story which is so sexy and original you would be doing yourself a disservice by not reading her brilliance._

_Till next time, kittens. Xoxo_

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

It was dark, far too dark to be just a regular night. She gasped in fear as she came to, the drug having worn off now, the back of her neck aching where the injection had been given. Eyes blinked rapidly, slitted pupils doing their best to find any source of light, but finding none as lashes brushed against the fabric wrapped around the upper part of her head. All around there were voices in a plethora of languages she couldn't understand; French, German, Italian maybe? They whispered and murmured from what she determined was a few feet away.

She bolted upright, head colliding painfully with the top of a cage and she instantly recalled being dragged from the previous one in the dark room with the others like her. Broken manicured hands moved to rub the accosted crown, suddenly realizing they were cuffed tightly with rope and panic set in once more. She maneuvered around the best she could being bound and blindfolded, the only saving grace that her feet were still free.

Scooting to what she assumed was the front, hands curled around the bars, face pressing into the steel in an attempt to figure out what was going on. She inhaled deeply, instantly recognizing the smell of food and alcohol and her mouth watered at the prospect of being fed something decent for the first time in days. Another sniff and she was able to make out perfume and cologne, expensive and somewhat overbearing.

The caustic sound of wood slammed against its brethren jolted her and her head turned towards the sound of a man's voice announcing something in yet another language she did not know. The people in front quieted as they listened to the mellifluous tenor, his words weaving a tale which had the group ooo-ing and aww-ing in agreement. He laughed loudly at a joke he had made, the tittering of ladies and bellows of gentlemen following suit before he yelled out.

People shouted back individually in short bursts and rapid succession, each one more passionate than the next. Her head snapped back and forth as voices flew in from all sides of the room, her tail lashing now in the small space as apprehension took hold. A heavy bang resounded, followed by a shout from the man to her side as a chorus of disappointed sighs were made, only one person rejoicing with a loud shout.

"Didn't you fetch a pretty penny, little one," a voice cooed into the cage, the girl jumping as far back as she could from it and earning a throaty laugh. "Dose her," the person ordered with a sneer, and she grabbed the bars of her container for dear life, tears streaming down her face and soaking the fabric that blinded her.

She screamed as hands reached in, jerking her free and pulling her out. Limbs flailed, kicking and scratching with bared canines as she hissed in spat, desperate to escape. Something cold and sharp collided with the back of her neck, pressure forced a stinging liquid into her system. Things started to grow hazy, a numbness taking over as her vision blurred, the sound of someone's laughter following her into unconsciousness.

* * *

Morning was always awful, there was never a time in Ciel's life where he appreciated its appearance, and today was no exception. He groaned as a strip of sunlight streamed through the curtains, the brilliance landing perfectly across his closed eyelids and forcing him awake. It was obnoxious, to say the least, and he attempted to avoid it by rolling over and away from its warm grasp.

Instead of finding more bed, however, his hand came into contact with a rather large lump and blue eyes flew wide to see himself face to face with a passed out Sebastian. Ciel bolted up, blinking rapidly as his vision focus on his surroundings, the room not his own. He panicked for a second before the evening's events flooded back and a hand slapped over his face as he groaned lowly at the memories.

After Sebastian passed out, Ciel had wiggled out from under the heavy man, careful not to wake him. He grimaced at the drying mess on his belly, annoyed since he had just taken a shower. Sighing he padded off to the detective's bathroom to clean up a bit and discovered his sleep bottoms in the process. Upon returning, he noticed that Sebastian had rolled onto his back, flaccid dick still hanging out of his pants as he snored loudly.

Ciel rolled his eyes at the sight and proceeded to tuck him back, the length and girth still impressive despite its dormant state. He debated whether he should change him, but decided against it as it was just too much effort. Instead, he managed to get Sebastian on his side and with the use of some pillows able to keep him there. The last thing he needed was to perform CPR because the man choked on his own vomit in the middle of the night.

Exhausted, Ciel procured some blankets from the closet, covered Sebastian and settled himself in for the rest of the night. He had lain there for a while, wide awake, listening to the soft breathing of the man as he tried to wrap his mind around what had happened tonight. He really needed to find some new way to spend his weekends as this one had been nothing short of pure insanity.

He wanted to be angry with the man, for how he had used him just now. Yet, Ciel was having trouble summoning the necessary emotion and instead found himself feeling nothing but sympathy for Sebastian. He had been rejected, through no fault of his own, by someone he truly loved and that was something the young man could definitely relate to. He had seen it his entire life, Nekos being persecuted and dismissed for no reason other than what they were and some level, he felt he could understand the detective's pain.

Ciel sighed, turning onto his back, arm flopping over his face. It wasn't like last night had been all bad, granted there had been a moment there when he had to protect his chastity, however, everything else had been quite enjoyable. Ciel would be lying if he said he hadn't wanted Sebastian to touch him, to feel the man's fingertips and lips set his skin aflame once again. He shivered involuntarily as he remembered the warm mouth on his cock, sucking and pulling him to paradise.

A low groan had him halting his musings, and he turned his head to see two bloodshot red eyes looking at him. Sebastian grumbled as the sunlight attacked his pupils, choosing to roll onto his back as Ciel had done previously in a feeble attempt to get away. The researcher couldn't help, but smile at the man's reaction, humming softly to himself as he now stared at the ceiling.

"Ugh, good morning," Sebastian croaked, fingers coming to run through messy ebony locks before covering his face. Ciel watched as the hair fell back, exposing the handsome face and he wondered how someone could look so good after a night of drinking, it just wasn't right. "Mnnn, were you here all night?" He asked, fingers parting slightly to allow the very edge of a red iris to peek out.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't about to leave you alone in your condition," Ciel replied, scooting to prop his shoulders up by his elbows. Sebastian groaned again, dry mouth smacking loudly. "I put some water next to you," he informed motioning towards the nightstand and the glass on it. "It's tap, but I didn't think you would mind much considering the situation."

He grunted a quiet thank you and turned to reach for the liquid. Sebastian sat up, downing the water in thirsty gulps, finishing it in record time. Sighing, he placed it back, a loud thunk being heard as it made contact with the wood. Large hands rose to rub his face vigorously before dropping into his lap and turning to address the young man next to him.

"So, last night," he began, eyeing Ciel warily, "we didn’t . . . I mean, there were things, right?" Sebastian fumbled, grasping at the fuzzy images in his brain. "But in the end, there wasn't any . . . you know," he needled, face paling the more Ciel just stared at him with a blank expression which gave nothing away. Sighing in defeat, the inspector decided to stop beating around the proverbial bush, "did we fuck?"

Ciel paused for a moment, gauging the guilt-ridden garnet eyes. The man looked terrified of the answer, and he pondered for a second if he should mess with him especially since he had used him as an outlet for his grief. In all honesty, the truth of the matter stung Ciel, despite the fact that he understood a little he was going through, and his inner child screamed to take some vengeance.

"It was the best night of my life," he whispered, cobalt wide and serious as the man blanched. "You did things to me I never could have imagined," Sebastian moaned balefully, hand smacking himself in the forehead as Ciel resisted the urge to laugh. "I mean, when you asked me to do you from behind, I never thought I would be able to fit myself into your tight assh-"

"Whoa!" Sebastian cried out, palm flying up and glaring at the young man who suppressed a snicker. "Wait a second, now I know that didn't happen," he growled, head cocking to the side as Ciel snorted. "One reason being you can't even say 'Sebastian, I made you my bitch for the night' and the second that my ass isn't sore." Sebastian pinned him with a serious look that had the researcher slapping his hand over his mouth to keep from bursting out in laughter. "Now, tell me what the fuck actually happened."

Ciel coughed and sucked in full lungfuls of air to calm himself as it was obvious he had pissed off the man. He had had his fun and inside he giggled at recalling the horrified look on Sebastian's face just now. Sitting up, Ciel began the story from when he had gone searching for the man last night and carefully divulged every single detail, blushing at the racier parts while the detective groaned as if in pain as he was informed of his less than appropriate actions. When he had finished, he waited patiently for the man to speak.

"Oh God, what is wrong with me?" Sebastian questioned to the ceiling, having flopped back into the pillows once more. "I don't do this sort of thing, especially not with a case," he complained out loud, Ciel frowning at being referred to in such a manner. A dark head turned to face him, crimson wide with remorse. "Ciel, I am so, so sorry."

Slate bangs shook as he moved to disregard the apology, however, long fingers reached out to wrap around a thin wrist and forcing him to pay attention. "Seriously, Ciel, this is not a small discretion. I not only forced myself onto another person while inebriated but an assignment for that matter," the young man frowned deeper this time at the phrase again, a dull ache forming in his chest. "Do you understand? From what you told me, I almost raped you last night."

"No! No, you didn't!" Ciel argued suddenly, sapphire burning into glistening ruby. He grasped at the hand on his wrist, refusing to let Sebastian look away. "You stopped when I asked, sure it took a little force, but you didn't end up doing anything that I didn't want," he admitted firmly, cheeks flushing with determination for once instead of embarrassment. "And I wanted you, ok? I know you were thinking about your ex the whole time, and I'm nothing but a distraction, but I was just happy to be with you." Ciel blurted out, the confession tumbling out before his mind could comprehend it.

Sebastian's jaw dropped in disbelief, the words hanging in the air between them, growing cold in the silence. It took only a matter of seconds for Ciel to realize what he had just said and the color drained from his face as a hand clapped over his mouth. Garnet blinked at petrified blue, the swell of soft cheeks blushing heavily now from the desire to have the earth just open up and swallow him whole.

"I-I," Sebastian breathed, unsure of where to begin, licking his lips nervously as an internal war of emotions and logic waged a war in his heart. "Ciel, I'm not gay," he reminded lowly, crimson serious as they stared into anxious sapphire, "but for some reason, that doesn't matter when it comes to you," Sebastian admitted, removing the hand blocking the plump mouth with a gentle touch and observing how teeth worried into the flesh. He frowned, "and last night I wasn't thinking about anyone else when we . . .," he managed to get out as he processed his thoughts. "I mean how could I when I had you right there in front of me."

Ciel's mouth popped open at the statement, unbelieving of what he had just heard. His mind battled ruthlessly, reminding him that there was no possible way that this could be true and that he had fallen into some sort of Neko delusion. Still, as warm garnet bore into him, alight with sincerity and ardor, the young man found it hard to refute Sebastian's declaration. Swallowing hard, he leaned in slightly, wanting to close the distance between them and maybe cement the moment with something more than just simple words.

"It wasn't right," Ciel's entire body screeched to a stop as Sebastian regarded him with a wary expression. Cold reality washed over him and everything turned to ice in his world as he read meaning into the man's comment. "This should never have happened," he continued slowly, Ciel dying a little more inside the longer he spoke. "I mean, it's just not ethical, it's not, ugh, what am I trying to say," Sebastian groaned, flopping onto his back, "normal."

A sharp pitched cry rung in Ciel's ears and for a split second he wondered who was screaming in such agony until he realized it was his own mind. Lungs forced air out, involuntary muscles breathing in again as the heartbeat in a rhythmic set pace, the calmness of the physical in direct contrast to the turmoil of the emotional. He sat there like a lifeless doll, unable to move or respond, a shell harboring the violent storm of pain tearing him apart within.

There it was, the thing Ciel had most feared in his life being thrown in his face. He had tried to deny it for years, saying it didn't matter, that unique was beautiful, different was interesting, yet, he had been lying to himself the entire time. Ciel didn't want to be any of those things, what he truly desired with every fiber of his being was to be the one thing he was not: normal. Now, there was no hiding from it, it was out in the open, reality rearing its ugly head and laughing at him.

Thin arms wrapped around a slim torso as if trying to keep pieces of himself from breaking off and scattering across the sheets. Ciel breathed in deeply, the effort painful as his chest constricted tightly with anguish. Tortured eyes moved about frantically as he hung his head, desperately clinging to the smallest bit of composure to keep from falling apart completely. He couldn't collapse, not now, not in front of the one person he cared for, the one person who just deemed him as undesirable.

"I, um," he struggled, mouth dry and he swallowed the sandpaper in his throat to try again, "I understand." Ciel glanced up to see a confused look on Sebastian's face from the pillow. "What I mean is," he pressed on with a shuddering breath, arms pressing tighter around his midsection, "that it only makes sense that one would see things like that." Sebastian scowled, sitting up to get a better look at the trembling form, tail uncharacteristically limp on the sheets. "People should stay with their own kind, it's only normal, right?" Ciel smiled bitterly, face threatening crack from the act.

"Ciel," he whispered, stunned into stillness at the state of the young man. He looked so small and fragile, quaking like a lost kitten in the rain, abandoned and desperate for someone to love him. Sebastian felt a tug at his heart, a desire to reach out soothe away the agony that seemed to be devouring him whole. Slowly, long fingers extended to gently brush a smooth cheek, "Ciel, I didn't mean i-"

"Ahh, ha," he sounded, head tilting to the side and out of reach. Lips pressed together in a thin line, Sebastian's hand hanging in mid-air as Ciel gave a nervous laugh, "now, Inspector Michaelis, you shouldn't touch your assignment so casually." He flinched at the cold tone with which the young man addressed him, watery blue eyes doing their best to fight back tears as he brought up yet another hurtful point. "We can't have you putting your reputation on the line, now can we? It might be bad for your career."

Sebastian inhaled long and slow, anger building in him as he watched Ciel misconstrue and make light of the situation. It was true that he shouldn't shouldn't involve himself with someone he had been put in charge of, such a thing was frowned upon in the world of protective services. Still, he couldn't help the invisible magnetic pull that seemed to appear every time Ciel was around, it was stronger than his resolve to remain distant and more powerful than his desire to view the young man as nothing more than a case number given to him by his superior.

"Ciel," he breathed harshly, garnet glowing as he reached out again, fingertips grasping the unruly chin and forcing the young man to meet his gaze. Ciel scowled but met the dark and serious glare with a dangerous one of his own. "Ciel, you have to listen to me," Sebastian ordered, squeezing quickly and making the researcher hiss in retaliation, "pay attention to me and quit fueling what I saw with your own insecurities and fears, ok?" A slow, stiff nod was made, the only indication given that he was doing as he was told, despite an overwhelming desire not to.

"Your family hired me to keep you safe," Sebastian began, crimson never leaving irate sapphire, "that is my job and because of that becoming involved with you is strongly frowned upon," Ciel grumbled softly but otherwise remained silent a fact that the detective was eternally grateful for. "I'm not only protecting you just because of that," he paused, inhaling deeply as he steeled himself for what came next, "but because I can't bear the thought of something happening to you."

Ciel gasped, fiery blue growing wide and shifting to disbelief, once more having been caught off guard. Sebastian's hand moved to his temple, fingers threading into the soft slate locks and palm coming to cup the side of the young man's face. He stared into it, eyes shining with awe as they took in every little feature the porcelain skin had to offer, and his heart skipped a beat as he desperately tried to make Ciel understand the feelings which coursed through him like a turbulent river.

"Ciel," he whispered, leaning in, their faces only inches apart and plump lips parted with baited breath as Sebastian struggled to find the right words. Garnet searched cobalt anxiously, apprehension almost causing him to lose his nerve, however, he was determined to put an end to Ciel's ridiculous and faulty conclusions. "Why in the world would I want normal when there is someone as special and unique as you?" He managed to get out, brows knitting as he stared into the stunned face.

Tentatively the space between them closed, disappearing as lips touched lightly, testing and asking. Dark bangs swayed, brushing over the fine jaw as Sebastian pulled back to gaze into the young man's eyes. Ciel exhaled a quiet, shuddering breath staring into handsome face and mouth popped open in wonder. A small smirk played at the edge of the inspector's mouth at the surprised look being given, and he pressed his luck some more by once more leaning in for another kiss.

Dark lashes slid closed as Ciel accepted the warm pressure upon his lips, heart hammering in his ribcage as small fingers came to lay upon the firm chest. Sebastian hummed as he continued, hands cupping the delicate chin and cradling it, thumbs rubbing slow circles into the warm cheeks as their breaths softly mingled. Gentle sucking and smacking filled the room followed by the occasional low moan caught deep within one another's throats.

Innocent foreplay quickly escalated and soon Sebastian's simple kiss demanded more than the synchronized movement of mouths. Ciel hummed as the tip of a playful tongue probed his lips, asking for entrance, something he was more than happy to give. The slate head tilted back, giving the man more access as the lively muscle pushed in, searching for its companion. Blue eyes flew wide and small hands once eagerly clutching the fabric of Sebastian's shirt now pushed hard against the pectorals beneath.

"Mmn, ah, ugh," he gasped as their lips separated with a violent smack, crimson blinking at him in bewilderment, "uh, gross," Ciel complained, raising his hand to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand, Sebastian frowning as he tried to figure out what he had done wrong. "It's, ah, your breath," he explained, making a face at the sour taste. "I'm sorry."

Cupping a hand, Sebastian brought it to his mouth and breathed into it before quickly inhaling. He grimaced at the putrid scent of morning breath and remnants of last night's alcohol. The inspector wrinkled his nose, not blaming Ciel in the slightest for having refused him now. Glancing at him, Sebastian chuckled before leaning in to place a light peck on his forehead and throwing back the covers to stand.

A low pop was heard he stretched his back, the man groaning as he ignored the dull throb in his temples. "I'm going to shower and make some breakfast," he spoke while making his way towards the restroom, both ideas sounding heavenly right about now, followed by some aspirin. Pausing at the bathroom door, he glanced over his shoulder, "you can join me if you want."

Ciel blanched for a moment at the suggestion before color burned onto the swell of his cheeks. Sebastian couldn't help, but snicker at the way the young man averted his gaze, the fluffy tail immediately coming to be clutched by two small hands at this chest, just like a child holding a security blanket. Sighing, he proceeded alone, turning on the light and shutting the door behind him.

As hot water streamed in the shower, Sebastian took a moment to take in his reflection in the mirror. Ruby eyes were bright and dancing despite the dark circles under them, his face tired and morning stubble grazing the lower half of his face. Still, no matter how his head pounded or stomach flipped from the self-inflicted hangover, Sebastian couldn't stop smiling, the expression looking out of place.

The reason for the little bit of happiness sitting just outside the door on his bed, holding a furry slate tail.

* * *

"Unngh, ha, God!" Flaxen hair whipped in the air as Alois threw his head back into the comforter. "F-fuck, annnmmm," he groaned, eyes screwed tightly shut as he fought to breathe.

The lithe body arched off the bed, his naked bottom being abused by strong fingers that dug into the fleshy muscle. Between the trembling thighs bobbed a dark mass of hair, the bangs tickling the sensitive skin as lips and tongue cradled his throbbing member with expertise. Wet heat enveloped him whole, greedily sucking and pulling, cheeks hollowing out to deliver mind-blowing pleasure that had him babbling incoherently and scratching violently into Claude's scalp.

"Yes, mmm, like that, God," he moaned lewdly, hips thrusting up in an attempt to push further into the welcoming warmth even though he was already taken to the hilt. Claude hummed as he pinned the small form down with a large hand, keeping Alois in place as he allowed the cock's dripping head to slip down his throat. "Ohmmm, sh-shit!" He cried out, hands leaving purchase of dark locks to rip into his own head. "C-coming!"

The warning disappeared into the symphony of pants and moans, Claude not caring in the slightest as he tightened his grip and Alois gasped and whined as he tipped over the edge, sheer euphoria shaking his body as hot, the salty essence was swallowed without complaint. He groaned as he collapsed onto the detective's bed, spent now from the intense orgasm, aqua eyes slowly blinking open to stare at the ceiling in the darkened room, basking in the afterglow of rapture.

Claude crawled over him, smirking as he placed a light kiss on his forehead, lingering there for a moment, before laying down next to him. Alois turned his head, body cooling now as perspiration began to dry on his damp skin. Claude smiled and pulled him into his naked chest, Alois happily snuggling into the strong arms and he sighed at the sound of a strong heart beating against his ear. Lips gently brushed into the crown of gold, inhaling deeply the scent of shampoo and sex.

"Not bad for an impotent old fuck," he whispered, Alois immediately tensing and flushing with embarrassment.  Claude chuckled at the reaction, practically feeling the heat rise in the soft cheeks pressed onto his bare skin. Small hands made a move to push away, wanting to roll to the other side and avoid having to face the mortification of his words from earlier. "Nope," Claude soothed, arms tightening around the body and crushing it to him, "you're not going anywhere," Alois grumbled quietly in protest, as he recalled the conversation.

They had come home after dinner, Claude suggesting that they stop by his place as he had forgotten his smartphone. Alois had been almost bouncing in his seat with joy, knowing that this was just an excuse get him alone where they could finally fuck like bunnies. It had been far too long since he had felt something other than his own hand on himself and he grinned like a kid being promised a trip to Disneyland as they walked through the front door of the condo.

Alois had sauntered in, doing his best to hide the anticipation which threatened to bubble over and turn him into a horny beast. He waited patiently as Claude disappeared into another room, taking the time alone to survey the man's living conditions. The unit was nice and neat, decorated in a variety of creams and tans, it was obvious that he didn't spend much time there, however, that made sense considering his job. It also was only a few minutes from the apartment he had shared with Ciel, another plus in his book.

"Ok, you ready?" Claude asked as he reappeared, Alois spinning around to face him. The wide smile fell, and he gaped in disbelief as the inspector was putting back on his coat, car keys jingling in his hand as he prepared to leave. This was all wrong, clothing was supposed to come off, not the other way around. "We both have work tomorrow so I don’t want to keep you . . . what?"

"Are you serious?" Alois choked out, blue eyes wide as they took in the confused expression on Claude's face. Hands clenched at his sides as he tried to control the frustration and disappointment that bubbled up from his core. "You're just gonna take me home? That's it?" He spat with more bite than he intended.

"Yes, I thought that was clear," Claude frowned, taking a step closer. He noticed the tense stance of the smaller frame, the jaw clenching in anger and he slowed his approach to stop a foot or two away. Cautiously, he reached out to touch a slim shoulder, "Alois, I told you that I want to get to know you before we-"

"Bullshit!" He snapped back, aqua fiery with indignation as he slapped the hand away, "that is complete and utter bullshit, Claude." Alois accused, glaring into narrowed gold as he continued to rant. "We are guys, we like to fuck, we don't wait until the perfect moment or to get to know someone." Hands flew up in exasperation, the young man on a roll now and not wanting to stop. "My God! I can't remember the last time I've gone so long without dick!"

"It's your fault too, you know," a slender index finger shot out, poking hard into Claude's chest. He grunted at the action but stayed silent as the blond terror with icy eyes vented out his frustration. "I mean, I was perfectly fine handling my own shit till you had to come swoop down all sexy, ugh, hot as fuck, and mess my head all up." He accused, glaring at the man who gave him a dubious look. "Do you know that I haven't even looked at another guy since that night? Cuz your cock is the only damn thing I can think about. It's like you popped my cherry or something. Oh God, I've turned into a chick!" Alois moaned painfully as he tried to stare down someone a few heads taller than himself.

"Alois, calm down," Claude sighed, large hands coming to rest on the small shoulders and squeezing gently. "I already told you that I don't want just a quick fling." Alois snorted and rolled his eyes, thin arms crossing over his chest as he looked away. "Seriously, I've had my fair share of hookups, and that sort of thing just doesn't work for me anymore," he explained calmly, gold searching the pouting face to once again catch irritated aqua.

"But I'm right here," he pointed out, arms dropping and spreading wide as if to offer himself up as tribute. "We've talked and hung out so much, what else is there to know?" Brows furrowed as the nurse desperately tried to figure out what the issue was. "Dude, I mean, is it . . .," he paused, leaning in a bit and intending to employ some tact, "are you impotent? I mean, I know you're an old fuck, but they make medication for that shit." Tact is dead.

"Are you done?" Claude asked after a moment from being taken aback by the blunt question. The blond head nodded slowly as he was leveled with a serious look, "first of all, I didn't swoop in on you. If you recall, it was you who came after me in an attempt to escape that other guy in the bar." He reminded, arching a brow as aqua rolled at the memory. "Secondly, I'm not going to lie, it makes me incredibly happy to know that I'm the only one you think about. Lust starts in the loins, but desire begins in the mind, and the latter of the two is what I am aiming for." Alois stared at him dumbly, making the man sigh in frustration.

"And lastly," long fingers reached out to wrap around a thin waist, pulling him close. Alois huffed lightly as he was pressed against the taller form, his hand being maneuvered between them, "I don't need a fucking pill when just talking to you gets me this hard." Blue eyes flew wide as his palm molded over the stiff, hot mass held within the confines of Claude's pants.

"W-well, ah, that's a relief," Alois fumbled out, mouth having gone dry as he stared into molten amber trained on him. Mentally he cursed himself for sounding so stupid. However, the warmth passing them and the feel of the twitching member buried beneath just a few layers of clothing had forced all coherent thoughts from his mind. "I, um, fuck," he cursed softly as Claude's head descended to close the space between and bring a searing kiss to the plump lips . . .

"Ok, so I'm sorry about that comment," Alois apologized now, snuggling into the comforting embrace. Claude chuckled into his hair, arms tightening around him. Hips wiggling, his bare backside grinding into the still erect flesh constrained by cotton briefs. "Mmmm, don't you want to have a go at it with this luscious ass?" He teased, pulling a groan from the man. "I mean, that blowjob was fucking phenomenal, but I could definitely handle something bigger," Alois grinned as another soft moan was made into his hair, Claude's breath catching.

"Oh, I'm still working my way up to that," he hummed, lightly nipping at the shell of a small ear and earning a shiver. Small kisses trailed down the delicate neck, Alois humming as he was gently turned onto his back, Claude climbing over, hands flanking the mess of blond on the sheets. "And I have no intention of finishing anytime soon," he informed, head lowering to deliver another soft kiss to the red lips.

Alois whimpered as he melted into the embrace, the heavy weight of Claude's body pressing into him. Fingers roamed hungrily looking for skin as greedy lips sought space to suck and tease. The last remnants of clothing were discarded in the favor of connecting flesh to flesh, Alois arching to Claude's touches and gasping as he let himself fall completely into the embrace which held him so tightly, never wanting to leave ever again.

* * *

 

**_Author's Note:_ ** _It's about damn time, AC! My God, poor Alois's balls were about to explode waiting for Claude to finally pony up and do something with them. Now, if the blond nugget thinks a blowjob from mister tongue was so good, just wait till Claude finally gives him what his pert little bum, er, heart desires._

_Now, Sebby and Ciel, if they moved any slower they would be glacial. However, their relationship is still growing, but at least Sebastian now acknowledges that Ciel makes him all tingly in his nether regions. Don't worry, this is still a smut fanfic.  Would I produce any other kind?_

_Thank you to all you wonderful readers for the massive delay in updates. I will do my best to shorten the gaps, but I really appreciate the love and support. You have no idea how much that helps._

_To my girl, my love, my soul, Blackroseeden, you know what you mean to me, and words cannot accurately express the beats of my heart as you give it inspiration and encouragement to thump along._


	11. Chapter 11

Sebastian sighed as he took the familiar steps one at a time, the trek having been done so many times he could have done it blindfolded by now. Under his arm were tucked a number of folders, the contents within having taken him hours to complete. Sebastian had been staring at the workload for what seemed like ages on his coffee table, and now that they were finished he couldn't wait to get rid of them. He needed to take a trip to the station anyhow to speak with Claude about the contents of the flash drive he had dropped off a few days earlier.

Keeping stride next to him was Ciel, and he smirked as he watched him do his best not to fall behind. Things had been going smoothly between as of late, some of the previous tension having been aired out a few mornings prior. It was a good thing as the pair could now concentrate on more important things than constantly questioning their odd desires for one another. There was still plenty to address, and neither seemed entirely comfortable broaching the topic again, yet, for now, it seemed some peace settled around them and the household.

Stopping at the top of the stairs, Sebastian glanced over his shoulder once more to see if Ciel was ready. Blue eyes swept up to meet inquiring crimson and a small smile spread across his face as the slate head nodded. After this, they were going to pay the retired physician a visit, something Ciel had been anxious about for almost the entire week. Still, this first stop should be a productive one as Sebastian had a surprise in store that was for sure to make him happy.

A large hand pushed through the double doors, stepping to the side to let Ciel walk through first. Sebastian inhaled deeply the scent of old wood and paperwork, the smell something he had grown accustomed to over the years from having worked at the same station. Jerking his head to the side, he indicated that Ciel follow him as he started down the checkered floor hallway and nodding to a pretty brunette receptionist. She smiled and waved at them, blushing a little as Sebastian gave a quick wink, the action having cobalt eyes rolling.

"Really?" Ciel snorted as they turned another corner. Sebastian just grinned in apology, his habit of flirting shamelessly with opposite sex something that came naturally to him. "I swear," he hissed softly as they entered the open space filled with desks into a sunken floor two steps down, "I go into Heat, what's your excuse?" Ciel whispered, glancing up to catch his eye.

"Do I really have to answer that?" Sebastian smirked, and he laughed at the quick shake of slate he got in response. He made a mental note to work on breaking himself of that habit since it seemed to bother Ciel so much. "Come on, I see Claude," he informed, switching topics and descending the stairs.

All around them swirled activity, police officers taking calls and answering questions. Over by the water cooler stood a pair of law-enforcement officers, the duo in blue having what looked to be a rather serious conversation. Phones rang, and a scantily clad woman was being interrogated, her mental state obviously compromised and Ciel quickly averted his gaze to his feet, feeling a little uncomfortable staring at the less than savory comings and goings of law enforcement as they went about their jobs. He was happy to see Sebastian was headed towards a figure hunched over a desk working furiously on something.

"Hey, Faustus," he greeted, coming up behind the man and slapping him on the shoulder. The dark head snapped up to reveal tired gold, but the detective smiled nonetheless. "Wow, what did you do to my desk?" Sebastian gasped in feigned horror as his workspace was no longer empty but now piled high with stacks of paper and manila folders. Crimson leveled him with a stern look, "you know I'm coming back, right? And when I do, all of this crap has to go."

"Well, until that happens I am going to make the most of your absence," Claude countered, leaning back in his chair, the leather and wood creaking under his weight. "Hi Ciel, good to see you again," he greeted, making a move to get up, but stopping when the young man waved him to stay seated.

"Nice to see you too, Claude," he replied politely. A brow arched over glasses at his partner and Sebastian just shrugged. "Sooo, what is this surprise you have to show me?" Ciel needled, glancing around the room and not seeing anything of interest. "I really hope it's not stuffing envelopes or alphabetizing stuff," he added, not wanting to do something too tedious when he had already been at work all day.

"Ahh, no," Sebastian reassured, placing his files on the mess that used to be called his desk. Glancing at Claude, "do you know who's in today down there?" Crimson bore into gold as he silently prayed to the gods that the next words out of his partner's mouth was not the name he was hoping to avoid. When nothing came, but a smirk he groaned, "oh God, really?"

"What?" Ciel asked, eyes narrowing as he watched the unspoken conversation play out between the two men. "Claude?" The inspector did his best to hold in a laugh at the desperate look given to him but only succeeded in covering a chuckle with his hand. Seeing he wasn't getting any help there, Ciel turned his attention back to an annoyed Sebastian. "Seriously, who and what are we going to see?" He demanded, arms crossing over his chest resolutely.

"Come on," the tall man sighed in defeat, waving for Ciel to follow him, "you'll find out soon enough." Glancing over his shoulder, he frowned at Claude who still was doing his best to contain the hilarity of the situation which seemed determined to bubble up even against his best efforts. "I'll be back in five, any longer than that I expect you to come looking for me, got it, Faustus?" Claude responded with a swift nod, Ciel glancing between the two and just shaking his head.

* * *

"So, are you going to tell me what is going on or what?" He demanded as the elevator smoothly dropped another floor. Lights flashed as they went down, Sebastian silently counting, hands in his pockets as he ignored the question. "You know, this could classify as abduction, taking me somewhere without my consent," Ciel tried again, crimson sliding over to meet pouting blue.

"Ciel, if I wanted to abduct you somewhere, I wouldn't have to put in so much effort," he teased, grinning as a tongue was stuck out at him. Sebastian chuckled at the action, trying not to dwell on the luscious pink color of the warm muscle as it disappeared between the plump lips again. "Come on, don't you trust me?" Cobalt rolled at him; a low incoherent grumble made as the elevator finally stopped, and the doors slid open.

"Besides, I think you'll really like this," he assured, stepping out and into the chilly sterilized lab. Cautiously, Sebastian's eyes swept around the forensics department, quickly searching for someone in the hopes they might avoid a scene. Ciel sidled up beside the detective, taking in the area with excitement. "Now, if we could just track down William and avoid him, we'll be in the cle-"

"Bassy!" A shrill voice screeched across the space and jarring the pair from where they stood. Wide sapphire glanced up to take in the horrified expression on Sebastian's face as a flurry of red hair in a white lab coat and apron advanced towards them from behind a body being closed up post-autopsy on a steel table. "Oh, my dear sweet, Bassy! You came to visit me."

"Fuck," Sebastian cursed quietly under his breath, sighing as long fingers ran through dark bangs in frustration.  Sucking in a deep breath, he composed himself for a second before squaring broad shoulders and facing the oncoming crimson tide of terror. Ciel frowned at the response, turning his attention now to the person with a wide smile and cat eyed glasses.

"My, such a surprise!" He crooned in a high squeal, Sebastian instinctively tensing as the redhead came to a stop only a foot away from them. Latex gloved hands clapped together, the laced fingers coming to rest on the side of a sharp jaw bone. "I knew you couldn't stay away for long, my sweet! A true love like ours can never be tamed, the fiery passion of our souls will forever burn for one another," he sang, sighing blissfully as green eyes shone brightly behind the ruby rims.

"For that last time, Grell, I have no interest in you," Sebastian argued, glaring at the effeminate man who pouted cherry lips in response. Garnet narrowed at the scientist, doing their best to get the point across without actually hauling back and slapping the twit. "Now or ever, it's not going to happen," he added lowly, almost growling as he spoke.

"Ahh, but Bassy," Grell protested, gloved hands coming to land on his hips as he griped, "how can you break a poor maiden's heart just like . . . who is this?" He practically hissed, gaze locking on the second of the pair, just noticing Ciel now as he stood quietly by the inspector's side. Leaning in, a long finger extended out to poke a small shoulder, eyes narrowed with disdain.

"Ow! What the-?" Ciel spat, hand immediately flying up to grasp the accosted joint and turning it away from the man. Blue glared back, mouth setting into a thin and unamused line at being studied like an insect. "What is your problem?" He demanded, refusing to back down until Grell stood up and away again.

"Sebby," he hummed with cold smoothness, arms crossing over his chest and apron as he rocked back on a heel, "mind telling me why you brought this little tart in here?" Sebastian sighed in defeat, head shaking as he could not believe he was having to deal with this of all days. "I understand you are lonely, but please refrain from rubbing my nose in your affair-"

"He's not an affair!" Sebastian lashed out finally, patience having worn thin. Two set of eyes grew wide as they took in the outburst, the handsome face scowling and irritated beyond belief. "We aren't a couple and he isn't some fling I brought along to, in your warped mind, make you jealous of a relationship that doesn't exist!" Garnet bore into emerald, Grell taking a small step back in intimidation. "This is Ciel Phantomhive," a hand flew towards the young man at his side, "son of Vincent, the owner of Funtom Pharmaceuticals."

Grell's jaw dropped at the information, pallid face growing even paler as a small grin twitched at the edge of Ciel's lips. "I brought him with me today to spend some time with William while I speak to Claude," he continued simply before pinning the flamboyant scientist with a serious look. "Now, is your boss around? Because if so, I would like to introduce him to the son of one of the largest financial contributors to this lab." Sebastian offered a sweet, polite smile, teeth gleaming dangerously.

"I-I, yes," Grell stuttered, jade darting back and forth between them as took a step backward, almost losing his footing and tripping. Latex hands slammed onto the edge of a steel table, catching himself before colliding with the linoleum floor. "I'll find him for you," he offered, nodding before turning and sprinting out of the room. "William!" Grell screamed as he disappeared into a doorway, Ciel giving Sebastian an odd look.

"Don't ask," the inspector groaned, thumb and index finger reaching up to rub just above the bridge of his nose. He could almost feel a stress headache beginning just like it always did when he had to deal with the auburn haired menace. "I don't know why Spears hired him, but he did, and he stays on the payroll, Lord only knows," he replied, answering the unspoken question and Ciel arched a brow at him skeptically.

"I keep him around because Sutcliff is one of the few who truly enjoys performing autopsies," a smooth bored tenor stated, garnet and cobalt swinging towards the direction of the voice. Green eyes peered at them from behind black-rimmed glasses, the tall brunette wiping his hands clean on a disposable towel as he approached them at an unhurried pace in the pristinely white lab coat. "Inspector Michaelis, I trust you have a reason to be here other than to just turn my department into a chaotic mess of inefficiency."

"Ahhh, William," Sebastian grinned mischievously, reaching out to shake the lead scientist's hand only to have the man stare at it with disdain, "I would say it's great to see you, but I have made it my personal motto not to lie, soooo. . ." Sebastian winked, hand still hanging in midair, waiting to be grasped in the offered social greeting as he came to stop in front of them.

"Truly your only redeeming quality, Inspector," William hummed, jade narrowing behind the spectacles as he placed both hands into the pockets of his lab coat. "Sorry, disinfected, wouldn't want to get them dirty again unnecessarily," he informed simply, Sebastian chuckling as he withdrew his appendage and sighed. "So, Michaelis," William began, pinning him with a serious look, "to what do I owe this displeasure?"

"Here," he replied, placing a hand between Ciel's shoulder blades and shoving him forward a bit. The young man huffed and glared at him for a second after regaining his balance. "It is my privilege to introduce to you Ciel Phantomhive," Sebastian stated with a grin, green eyes sliding over to scrutinize him. "Ciel, this is William T. Spears, head of forensics here at Campania Police Department."

Ciel stepped forward, starting to offer a hand only to remember how the scientist had refused to shake Sebastian's. Instead, he dropped it and gave a small polite smile as the man continued to observe him like he was some sort of specimen that had gotten loose from its container. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Spears. I currently work for Funtom Pharmaceuticals, my fami-"

"You are Vincent Phantomhive's son," he interrupted smoothly, pinning him with a dull look that had Ciel frowning. "I know all about your company." William informed smoothly, "they have been very helpful as of late sharing such large quantities of information and data with the lab here, however, I am still not privy as to why." Jade narrowed suspiciously at Sebastian, the man only grinning innocently. "Although I have a feeling it has something to do with you hanging around with this mongrel." Ciel's jaw dropped at the insult, the inspector not bothered in the slightest.

"Such amazing deductive reasoning skills, William," Sebastian praised, the scientist who scowling at the statement, "it's no wonder you are the department head with a mind like that." He smiled broadly before raising a wrist to glance at his watch. "Wow, look at the time," he exhaled with a low whistle, "I still need to talk to Faustus. William, could you please show our biggest benefactor's only child around the lab for a little bit?" Smiling sweetly at the unamused scientist, the man huffing as lab coat arms were crossed over with a low, annoyed huff. "Great!"

"You're really going to leave me with him?" Ciel gasped, blue eyes wide with disbelief as Sebastian turned to face him. Small fingers grabbed a long arm, pulling their faces close so he could hiss more effectively at the man, "you have got to be kidding me." A brow arched at him, Ciel still refusing to let go. "Look at him; he absolutely loathes my presence." Garnet and cobalt slid over to take in the annoyed look being given to them from behind the crystal glasses.

"Oh, that? He's fine," Sebastian soothed, reclaiming his appendage by gently removing the vice like grip. Ciel shook his head, grumbling something incoherently under his breath. "William only has two modes, stick in the mud and," he paused, frowning for a second as he thought, "really big stick in the mud." Ciel shot him a shocked look while receiving a reassuring pat on a small shoulder. "Don't worry; you'll be fine. You can geek out over platelets and stuff." He chuckled at the murderous glare aimed at him.

"William, I'll be back in a few," Sebastian informed, giving a quick salute as spun on his heel. From behind he heard the scientist mumble something akin "finally" and winked at Ciel before striding purposefully towards the elevator.

He ignored the twinge of anxiety in his chest at leaving Ciel, the idea not sitting well with him even if they were within the confines of the police department. However, he had important business to attend to with Claude and leaving the researcher in the capable hands of the most responsible, albeit boring person he knew, was the next best option. Sighing, he turned around as elevator doors began to close, spying Ciel and William from a distance, the two already immersed in conversation.

* * *

"Ok, mind explaining this to me?" Sebastian sighed as he pulled the chair out from his desk. He glared at the mass of folders piled up on space but refrained from making any further comments as he sat down with a huff. "Because I looked through all the material on it, but maybe you can fill in some of the blanks," reaching into his pocket to retrieve the flash drive.

Claude paused in his note taking to glance up, an arched brow aimed at him as the memory stick was tossed his way. It landed directly in front of him, and he paused in his scribblings to pick it up. Leaning back in his chair he hummed, fiddling with the plastic case as Sebastian waited impatiently across from him at their desks. Claude smirked slightly, the scenario of them discussing a case in this setting all too familiar and he realized then how much he had missed his partner being out on assignment and not around.

"Well, for starters, what did you think of William's findings?" He queried. Gold caught crimson, Sebastian lacing long fingers in his lap as he mulled an answer over in his head.

"What? All traces of minute plant residue in the latest victim?" Claude nodded. "We already knew whoever was dosing these Nekos was using some sort of homemade concoction of organics and barbiturates," his brow furrowed at his partner. "So, I'm not sure how this new information is all that relevant to the cases." Garnet narrowed in frustration as he tried desperately to make a connection, "it doesn't bring us any closer to figuring out who the hell is behind all this."

"I agree," Claude stated firmly, frowning a little at how worked up Sebastian had become over the topic all of a sudden. He ignored it in favor of continuing their discussion. "However, William pointed out something to me that may be the break in this case we have been looking for."

"It's about fucking time," Sebastian snorted, feeling no relief at the new development, but instead a burning desire to catch the people doing this. His brow furrowed at Claude, "so, am I right in assuming that someone finally got sloppy?" A slow nod had him smirking, "they always do." He snickered, before leveling Claude with a serious look, "so what is the story here and how does it help us?"

"So, the latest victim's blood work came back with a higher than normal concentrate of this tranquilizer they use," he explained evenly, thinking back to what William had told him exactly. "Apparently, the toxins atropine, hyoscine, and hyoscyamine were discovered, those weren't there before." Sebastian hummed softly in agreement, recalling having seen this in the files Claude had given him. "Which means her body either didn't have time to metabolize it out of her system like all the others or that they had to up the dosage for some reason."

"Hmmm," Sebastian hummed, mouth pressing together in a thin line, "and was that William's amazing discovery?" He scoffed, knowing full well that it was the blood work which had given them this information and not the result of any investigation on the part of the forensic scientist. Claude shook his head, "what? There's more from that reaper of fun?"

"Yep," he sighed, shifting his weight to place both elbows on the desk, fingers laced together under his nose. Sebastian gave him a pensive look, curious as to what had been actually unearthed in the lab. "William made the connection that these toxins, all three of them, are present within a single piece of plant life known as Atropa belladonna." Sebastian shook his head, not understanding what plant Claude was referring to. "Deadly Nightshade, Devil's Cherry and Dwale, amongst others, but it's apparently the only plant in the organic mixture which has any sort of paralytic effect."

"Do we know where someone would acquire it?" Sebastian inquired, thoughts racing with possibilities of how they could use this to their advantage. Ruby glistened brightly with anticipation as amber watched the brilliant mind work from behind his glasses. "If we know who grows it then we might be able to narrow down any suppliers for these fuckers." He growled, teeth gnashing as a menacing smile slowly spread across his face at the idea of finally catching these criminals.

"Well, it's not native to our area," Claude revealed sadly, the news making his partner grumble. "I've called a couple of floral shops and gardening centers, they all but laughed in my face, saying no one has any reason to cultivate such a dangerous and rarely sought plant. They thought I was crazy just for . . ." the sentence trailed off as he caught sight of the perked up expression suddenly staring at him, "what? Did I just say something that sparked your interest?"

"Oh, possibly," Sebastian grinned wide and innocently, gold narrowing suspiciously at him. Hands were placed behind his head as he leaned back into this chair, feet propped up on his desk, the Converse making a soft thump as they landed on the rickety wood. "Let's just say that I recently became very well acquainted with someone who probably knows more about this sort of thing than most professionals," he cooed, smirking smugly at Claude.

"Alright, fine," he acquiesced after a moment, pushing aside his doubt and falling back on years of trusting his partner implicitly. If there was thing Claude had learned in all his time knowing Sebastian was that the man could be troublesome and a loose cannon at times, but when he got an idea it usually was worth the risk. "You talk to them and let me know what they say." He nodded, settling back as Claude reached to grab a folder, "while you're here, make yourself useful," tossing the file towards the man who caught it with an annoyed look.

"Ugh, come on, Faustus," he groaned, dropping feet to the ground with a heavy stomp, "you know I hate paperwork," Sebastian complained loudly, a few of the other law enforcement staff nearby giving him an odd look.

"Well, the way I see it, you've got a little while longer before you have to go do down to fetch Ciel," he pointed out, quirking an eyebrow at him, before shoving a pen in Sebastian's direction which he took, but begrudgingly. Displeased ruby glared at dancing gold, Claude smirking as he watched the unwanted folder being opened. "Speaking of, how do you think Ciel is faring alone with William at the moment?"

* * *

Blue eyes watched the long fingers as they swiftly scribbled notes in flawless script into a folder. Perfectly smooth brown hair moved with its head as the scientist steadily wrote his findings from the chart into the file, disregarding the pointless remarks of information for the more important ones and streamlining the labs research just one step further. Efficiency, that was the motto of William T. Spears, and it was utterly the most boring hour Ciel had ever spent in his entire life.

Sitting next to the man at the blindingly bleached desk, the biomedical researcher leaned back and stared at the ceiling, willing something interesting to happen other than what they were doing. He had been hoping this no doubt brilliant scientist would show him fascinating data or experiments. Instead William had set right to work filling out papers and doing records. Ciel even wished for the eccentric redhead named Grell to return, at least that would have been some form of entertainment, yet, he remained alone and the only thing keeping him company the soft scratching of the William's pen.

"Blasted," the scientist hissed suddenly, Ciel's head snapping up in shock at such an exclamation. He watched as William shook his head, a look of utter disgust painted across his face. "This is absolutely ridiculous," he seethed, angrily dropping the pen and slamming the folder shut, Ciel jumping a little at the violent action.

"What happened?" He asked with wide eyes, leaning a little closer to see just what was written. Ciel glanced at the closed folder before turning his attention to the man who now was pinching the bridge of his nose with a thumb and forefinger and grumbling irritably to himself. "I'm sure whatever it is, I can help, here just let me-"

"Please refrain from touching the files," William requested sternly, green sliding over behind his glasses to glare. Ciel frowned at the scathing tone, wondering just what the issue was. "It's bad enough that the color coding is off, I don't need you moving things around and slowing down productivity even further," he explained with an exasperated sigh.

"Color coding?" Ciel asked, expression one of utter confusion. "What the hell are you talking about? These are just files," he motioned to the folder, brows raised as he tried to understand what in the world was going on that could possibly garner such a strong reaction from the man. "All I see are these red tabs sticking out; there doesn't seem to b-"

"Exactly," he snapped, jade glaring at him as he pushed back, the chair screeching hard against the floor. Shaking his head, William growled lowly as he tried desperately to cling to some form of composure before losing his temper completely. "There are different colors for various classifications, not just red. How many times do I have to tell that idiot this," he spat, Ciel just shrugged, having no clue what to say in response.

"Stay here," William ordered firmly, wide blue eyes blinking at him. "And don't move anything around," pointing at the pile of paperwork and folders, "I don't have time to go about fixing any type of mess you make, understood?" Ciel nodded, even though annoyance welled up inside him from be spoken to like an errant child, his polite upbringing making it difficult to argue back at the moment. "Ugh, Grell!" William bellowed, spinning on his heel and stomping off into the hallway.

Soft cheeks puffed out as Ciel slumped in his seat, alone in the lab now with nothing but a half autopsied cadaver lying on the slab a few yards behind him. A low groan was given as he hung his head backward, wondering idly what Sebastian was up to and when he might return to save him from this bright, sterile morgue. Blue eyes rolled around the area doing his best to be patient and wait for the forensic scientist to return, not that he would him do anything besides sit there and watch him as he worked.

Ciel pouted as he sat up, annoyed at being treated like a little kid who didn't know what he was doing. It was true that William was older than him and most likely smarter and more experienced in the field, and it was only appropriate to respect him, however, it was infuriating the way he was being talked down to. Ciel may be young, but he was good at his job and knew what he was doing. Anger flared within him the more he mulled over it, scowling now as he searched the room for something to distract him lest he lose his temper entirely.

Cobalt landed on a small rack of vials, the open test tubes filled with a variety of liquids. He narrowed his eyes as he leaned in for a closer look, one, in particular, catching his attention and he hummed as he read the messily scrawled label on its side: N. Cataria. Brows furrowed at the oddly familiar sounding name and Ciel glanced around quickly to see if William was already on his way back. Hearing and seeing nothing, he grinned widely at the bit of mischief he was getting himself into, his inner five year old giggling at the thought of doing something just to annoy the uptight man.

"Well, it's not really moving if I put it back exactly how I found it, now is it?" He stated softly with understated glee as he reached out to grasp the vial filled with the greenish liquid. The contents sloshed slightly as he held it up to the light, frowning as he tried to figure out exactly what it contained. He ascertained fairly quickly that it couldn't be too hazardous as it was kept uncorked and there weren't any warning stickers on it.

Hesitantly he brought the tube to his face, leaning towards it to take a quick sniff, nose wrinkling at the strong herbaceous scent. Oddly enough, it wasn't unpleasant, in fact, a second or two later an almost pleasant sensation set in and Ciel smiled in spite of himself. Whatever this was it was making him feel incredibly relaxed and happy, and he giggled softly as he inhaled again, more deeply, this time, the feeling more intense, pupils slitting unintentionally.

Ears perked up at the sound of footsteps, and his head snapped up, startled and face blanching at the prospect of being caught doing something he had been told not to. Hurriedly, Ciel shoved the tube back into the rack, the green liquid splashing onto his hand in his haste as he struggled to set everything back the way it had been before. He hissed at the mess running down his skin, the tone of William's annoyed grumbling echoing down the hallway as he quickly made his return.

"Shit, shit," Ciel panicked, head whipping around for a cloth or tissue to wipe up the solution and finding nothing, but latex gloves. Swallowing hard, blue eyes stared at the spill on his hand and hesitated for a moment before extending a pink tongue to lap it up. "Bleh," he exclaimed at the bitter taste, but quickly finished and settled back in his seat, an innocent expression plastered across his face just as the scientist rounded the corner.

William huffed as he appeared, green eyes narrowed behind his glasses as he mumbled something under his breath about overtime and a red-headed dunce. Grunting as he took his seat, Ciel watched to see if he noticed anything different from when he had left. The scientist seemed unaware of the accident just moments before and immediately picked up where he had left off, grumbling all the while and ignoring the silent young man next to him.

"What is the matter?" William inquired as he perused the folder once more, not bothering to offer a glance up. "You're staring at me. What is your issue, Mr. Phantomhive?" Ciel's cheeks puffed out as he averted his eyes, mentally berating himself for being so obvious at trying not to look guilty.

"Ahhh, nothing," he replied, slate shaking as he tried to force some sort of concentration. The light-headed giddiness from earlier was growing stronger, clouding his thinking pattern. "Just, ah, wondering if everything got straightened out," Ciel added, sucking a deep breath in an attempt to regain some control over himself. He blinked several times, pupils slitting further unbeknownst to him.

"Yes, well," William grumbled, huffing as he closed the folder and sat back in his chair. An index and thumb moved to the bridge of his nose, adjusting the glasses some as he pinched it. "Just a little bit of advice for the future," lab coat arms crossing over his chest as the brunette head rolled over for jade to make contact with bright blue, "subordinates are the biggest pain in the-" pausing as his brow furrowed, "are you feeling alright?"

Usually, pale skin flushed a dusty pink, soft pants slipping past rosy lips, a small amused smirk playing on one edge. Slim fingers curled into the fabric of his jeans, palms sweaty as he tried to steady himself the tremendous urge to pounce on the scientist which seemed to have popped up out of nowhere. Thin brows knitted as William's gaze connected with his, eyes wide with shining blue irises and practically nonexistent dark vertical slits of pupil.

"My God, you're a . . ." his jaw dropped in horror at the realization of what Ciel was just then. "Ooommfph!" Williams gasped as the small body lunged at him, chair scraping harshly across the linoleum floor, Ciel's thin thighs coming to straddle the man and pinning him into his seat. "Ge-get off me," he commanded, claw-like nails fisting into the white coat and pressing him back. "What do you want?"

The slate head tilted to the side, studying the handsome face he looked down into. The rabbit heart pumped rapidly in his chest, tail twitching against the bindings on his leg, demanding to be released. A pink tongue flicked out to wet his lips, William's eyes widening at the flash of sharp canines peeking out. Heat pooled in his belly, jeans tightening as his arousal grew and Ciel grinned as he leaned in.

"I just want to," he hummed softly, breath ghosting across William's parted lips. Ciel grinned a little as the body tensed under him and hips rolled boldly against the man's torso, shivering at the sensation before leaning close to the shell of his ear, "play a little."

* * *

  ** _Author’s Note:_ ** _I’m baa-aack! Well sort of. Miss me? Lol_

_My, my, my, so much going on here this time. New information pouring from every little place. Hmmmm, anyone want to try and guess where this is going? You may be surprised to who is behind all of this (not Finny). Trust me, you will be shocked when it all comes to a head._

_Speaking of head, looks like Ciel is going to be getting a little action from a certain overbearing, stuffy scientist. Gasp! Just you wait and see what happens in the next chapter._

_I am doing my best to update more frequently. Thank you so much for the support. I love each and everyone one of you and my girl Black Rose Eden for smacking me upside the head when I need it._

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Garnet eyes watched as the blue digital numbers counted down, the elevator descending smoothly before coming to a stop at the final floor. He sighed, doors sliding open with swooshing sound and stepped out, hands in the pockets of his jeans as he mulled over the information Claude had just given him upstairs. Sebastian was eager to discuss a few things with one person in particular, curious to see if he could find out anything that might give them an advantage in pinning down whom the supplier was for this paralytic being used on the Nekos. At this point, any lead was a good lead.

Converse squeaked softly in the white linoleum floor a slow smirk spreading across his lips as he pondered how Ciel was getting along with the notoriously dull department head of forensics. One of two scenarios were possible in the detective's mind, the first being that the pair of brainiacs would geek out together over slides and Petri dishes filled with God knows what or they would be at one another's throats, sworn enemies till the end of days. Sebastian chuckled softly to himself at the last possibility, finding it the more amusing one by far.

A low grunt and the scraping of a chair was heard from the lab, the inspector pausing for a beat at the sound in the hallway. He frowned and perked his ears at the unexpected noise, brows knitting in confusion. Sebastian could only hope that a fight had not broken out between the pair over an argument and the fear of such had him almost sprinting the last few strides and rounding the corner in a hurry. Converse squeaked loudly as he came to an abrupt halt, eyes wide with disbelief and jaw dropping as he was met with a sight he would have never imagined.

Ciel sat atop the scientist, thin thighs straddling the man who was effectively pinned to his seat, the chair having been backed into the wall until it could go no further. Small fingers curled into the white lab coat, the garment having slid off the broad shoulders and bunching at his elbows. Large hands wrapped white knuckle around the slender biceps, doing their best to keep the young man still, however, not pushing him away. A brunette crown pressed against the wall, spectacles cockeyed on the bridge of his nose as green eyes were wide with utter shock and cheeks flushed.

Sebastian gaped at the pink tongue that slipped past the plumps lips he had kissed and partaken of so many times now. The warm wet muscle slowly slid from the dip between William's collarbone peeking from the part in his button shirt and dragged up over a nervous Adam's apple, stopping finally at the tip of a sharp chin before small teeth nipped playfully. A small gasp was made, the scientist's mouth falling open as a tremor reverberated through his arms, shaking Ciel slightly who ignored the movement in favor of attacking the delicate throat displayed to him.

"Mmm," he hummed, hips rolling into the bulge of William's trousers, bringing forth another low groan from the man. Ciel inhaled deeply the masculine mixture of skin and sandalwood, giggling softly for a second as he moved to nibble on a fleshy earlobe. "I like your scent," he whispered, pulling closer as he planted a foot flat on the wall for leverage.

"Ahh, n-no," William argued weakly, jade rolling back into his head for a split second as the change in Ciel's hips offered more luxurious friction to the restrained member in his pants. A shudder ran through him as the hardened zipper of the young man's jeans ground into him, bucking involuntarily to meet him halfway. "Nnnnahhh." A low purr emanated at the moan and he grinned to himself as he moved in for a kiss.

"What the fuck is going on?" Sebastian demanded loudly, shoving from the doorway and striding over. The sound of Ciel's purring at someone else enraged him, a noise he had understood reserved only for his ears. "Spears let go! Ciel get the hell off of him!" He barked, taking only three full lengths to reach the oblivious pair and roughly yanking the young man by the collar of his sweater.

"Mm, ah, nahhh!" He yelped in surprise as he felt himself being jerked into the air and landing with his butt hard on the linoleum. Ciel grunted as he made impact, the pain not as noticeable as usual with his mind fogged up currently. Blue glanced up to see Sebastian's back turned to him, tall frame looming over the scientist, fists clenched at his sides.

"Spears, what the hell is happening?" He seethed, teeth grinding together in anger as he glared down the disheveled man. "I leave you alone to watch Ciel for 20 minutes, and I come back, to find you molesting him! What is your childhood damage?"  Sebastian nearly screamed, garnet blazing as the man quickly gathered his wits about him and pushed out of the seat.

"Excuse me, Michaelis, but in case you didn't notice, he was attacking me!" William shot back violently, standing to his full height and shoulders squared as furious emerald burned into accusing ruby. A lip curled back to give a vicious sneer, hands haphazardly adjusting his lab coat and smoothing down the stray hairs on his head. "That . . . that thing jumped without any provocation whatsoever," he hissed, finger pointing to Ciel on the floor who just stayed there looking at the two men argue with wide eyes.

"And another thing, did you know he was a Neko?" William demanded, glaring at the detective. Crimson narrowed at the scientist, body tensing at the fact that someone had just uncovered Ciel's secret. "How could the Captain not inform me of such a thing?" He spat, arms crossing over his chest as glasses were adjusted back into their proper position on the bridge of his nose. "It's obvious he is an animal who can't control his urges and is dangerous."

"Take that back," Sebastian hissed, nails digging into the palm of his hand and threatening to break the skin. William snorted at the command, eyes rolling up at the man. A sharp breath was sucked in through clenched teeth, a wicked smirk spreading across his lips. "Or better yet, just shut the fuck up."

A low snap echoed sharply through the lab as calloused knuckles collided with the side of William T. Spears's face, Sebastian's right hook making contact with practiced precision. Ciel watched from his spot on the floor, blinking rapidly as the scientist crumpled to his knees, hands flying up to cradle his cheek, giving an agonized whimper at the assault. Sebastian reached out and took hold of the lab coat, jerking the limp body up, noses less than an inch apart.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You're a goddamn scientist! How dare you call Ciel dangerous or an animal!" He yelled, shaking him as he spoke, fist balled up to strike him again if the need or desire arose. "You know better than anyone that Nekos don't things like this intentionally; it's just the Heat." Sebastian reminded forcefully, molars creaking as the ground together in his jaw. A soft whimper from behind had him pausing and glancing over his shoulder. "Right, Ciel?"

"Ahhh," he drawled out nervously, sitting up to have fingers fidget in his lap. Cloudy blue met with stern red before a small giggled escaped him. "It's, ahhh, not that," Ciel informed, snickering in spite of himself as Sebastian's expression changed to one of utter confusion. Pushing off the floor, he wobbled a little as he stood. "I, um, sort, maybe, ingested something," another befuddled look was given as he blushed, "from that over there." Slate head tilted towards the rack, small shoulders giving a heavy shrug.

Sebastian frowned, brows furrowing as garnet followed the direction Ciel indicated with his actions. He spied the small metal stand holding up four glass tubes, immediately focusing in on the one with a pale green liquid that was substantially less full than the rest. Chewing on the inside of his cheek for a moment and deducing that was the vial Ciel was referring to he turned his attention back the grunting man in his grip.

"What the hell is in that?" Sebastian demanded, shaking William roughly and jerking an index in the direction of what he was referring to. The scientist growled under his breath, jade eyes glaring up over the now bent spectacles as he remained kneeling on the floor. "Answer me now, William, or so help me I will make all the beatings you received in whatever high-priced all boys preparatory school you ever attended look like child's play," he threatened, ruby blazing bright with anger.

"It's," cough, "ugh, those are all various concentrations of a particular plant extract, ack," Spears hacked out, jaw aching and already starting to swell a bit from the blow it had been dealt. "They're not toxic in the slightest," he added, long fingers wrapping around Sebastian's wrist and ripping the hand away from his lab coat. The inspector released him, all the while giving him an unsatisfied glare as the scientist plopped to ground and rubbed his accosted face. "What I mean, you inferior ape, is that none of the liquid in those vials should pose any sort of threat to a normal person."

Sebastian frowned and glanced over his shoulder again to check on Ciel. The Neko stood there, hand splayed out in front of him waving slowly back and forth in the air, an expression of absolute wonderment on the pale face. Blue eyes were wide in awe as the five digits swayed as if following some sort of invisible breeze, mouth open and forming a small 'o'. Sebastian knew instantly what the problem was as he had been witness to it a number of times all his years on the force; Ciel was high as a kite.

"Normal person, huh," he hissed, glaring once more at the scientist near his feet, fighting the urge to kick the man in the gut. "Well, as you made it quite clear, Ciel is not your average human being," long arms crossing over his chest as lips pursed into a thin line. "So, what exactly is in those tubes?"

" _Nepeta cataria_ ," Spears replied simply, pushing himself off the floor and taking a good two or three steps away from the detective, making sure to keep more than an arm's length between them. Green eyes rolled as at the confused look being given to him, and he sighed in annoyance. "Catnip as it's known to the less scientific populace," he grunted, Sebastian paling a little at the information.

"You don't need to worry, it won't harm him," William answered in exasperation, hand motioning towards Ciel. "Mr. Phantomhive should be fine within a few hours, however, that really depends on how much he has ingested and how quickly he metabolizes it." Adjusting the bent frames on his face and grimacing at the way the sat slightly askew on the bridge of his nose, he peered at the four vials. "Unfortunately, it looks like he consumed the 90% extract which is the most potent of the four we were using for testing."

"So what does that mean?" Sebastian inquired lowly, garnet sliding over again to watch Ciel be fascinated by his hand.

"Only that the effects will take longer to wear off," Spears informed curtly, glancing at his watch and sighing in irritation. This entire scenario had set him behind schedule, and the structured man hated nothing more than taking on overtime. "However, I can only speculate," crimson snapped back and narrowed at the man, "I've never tested it on a real Neko before. Therefore, this hypothesis is completely based on full blooded felines." Smoothing down his lab coat and huffing, "I suggest you take him home for the time being and let him rest. It should wear off eventually."

Sebastian growled softly under his breath, wanting nothing more than to clock the scientist once more, but restrained himself. Instead, he turned on a heel to grab ahold of Ciel's waving wrist, surprised sapphire locking with garnet and blinking at him. The detective gave a gentle tug and small smile, the young man nodding in understanding and he obediently followed as Sebastian turned towards the lab's exit.

"I will have a full report of today's events on the Captain's desk by tomorrow morning," William explained as they passed, Sebastian snarling under his breath at the promise of more paperwork. "He will be most interested to hear of this situation and how you handled it so professionally, Michaelis," he continued as they rounded the corner, the smirk evident in his tone.

Ciel struggled to keep up as Sebastian dragged him down the hallway, only coming to a stop when they reached the elevator to push the call button. He groaned inwardly, knowing that his superior was sure to yell at him for assaulting the head of forensics, there might even be a punishment or suspension in order. However, Sebastian found it very difficult to care about the consequences at the moment, only needing to look into the bright blue eyes shining up at him to know he would do it again in an instant; consequences be damned.

* * *

"No! Please! Not again!" She cried out, clawed fingers frantically striking out at whatever they could find. Bruised and thin legs tucked beneath her, the soiled shift barely covering the nakedness as she scooted further into the corner across the dirty floor.

"Shut up, you fucking pussy bitch!" The brute snarled, a meaty hand shooting out to grab a frail wrist and wrenching it behind her back violently. She screamed in pain; tail fluffed up furiously in terror at once again having to endure this humiliation. "This is what you were born for, freak."

Cold steel plunged into the side of her neck, slitted eyes flying wide as the solution burned into her veins. She gasped, mouth hanging open with protruding canines as tears welled up and blurred her vision. He grunted a snicker as the needle was removed, releasing the iron clad hold and letting her collapse on the ground. A heavy boot nudged the panting, weak form, a low laugh being made at her suffering.

"Maybe if you didn't fight it so much it wouldn't be half bad," he advised, walking across the small dark room, eying the old mattress on the ground which made up her sleeping area. Opening the door, he glanced over his shoulder, "far better than a thing like you deserves anyways," before slamming it shut, the sound of the bolt falling into place deafening.

Heavy pants slipped past parted lips; the exhale warming the cold stone floor only an inch from her face. Blinking away the dampness, she pushed herself up into a sitting position, arms shaking from fatigue as the fought for the strength to do as willed. A quiet sob was made as she sat against the wall, arms wrapping around her legs as knees came to her chest.

"No, please," a whisper rasped as the girl clung desperately to what little remained of her composure. Mentally she pleaded with God for the drug not to work, however, already she could feel the heat rising within, squirming a bit in her spot. "No, no, no," she whimpered to herself, hating how her body responded to the synthetic compound.

Memories of last time flooded her thoughts, the sounds, sight and smell of everything. She was still sore, the latest of them having been much rougher than usual and she cringed at the recollection of him touching her. Still, despite the horror, a dampness formed between her thighs and against all logic and reason she knew once that door opened she would be compelled and hungry again.

* * *

A low grunt was heard as the tall frame leaned against the open door. Arms crossed over themselves, the fabric of the red long sleeve shirt bunching over his chest as a slow exhale was made through his nose. Garnet darted across the room to land on the lump in the middle of the bed watching cautiously as it rose and fell with the sound of soft sleeping breaths.

Sebastian sighed in frustration, long fingers coming up to rake through the ebony bangs, pushing them from his face and wondering idly if he needed a haircut soon. Unfortunately, there wasn't any time for that sort of thing anymore, not as of late anyway. The entire reason for that lay slumbering only a few feet away, peaceful and quiet, a far cry from an hour or two earlier.

He huffed in annoyance as he recalled the events from earlier in the afternoon. Molars ground in clenched jaw as images of a lithe frame straddled dark trousers. A pink tongue slipping past parted lips to glide lightly over a masculine cheek and small chest pressing into a white lab coat. Gentle panting and flushed skin as the Neko ground his hips into the head of forensics startled form.

Fingers curled into a fleshy palm, threatening to mar the skin as ruby irises grew dark with anger. Fire flared in Sebastian's chest, a feeling long since forgotten taking hold and filling his veins with a heat that begged for release in the form of violent physical exertion. He snorted loudly before taking a deep calming breath, the cool air flowing into his lungs not doing much to soothe the oppressive emotion.

A small snore caught his attention, distracting him momentarily from his thoughts. Sebastian watched as Ciel rolled over onto his back, arms spread wide as he smacked his lips in a dream, a bare foot now dangling off the edge of the bed. A fluffy tip twitched just under the edge of the blanket, bringing an adoring smile to the man's face as much as he tried to fight it.

Grunting softly, Sebastian pushed himself from the door and turned on a heel to exit the room. His head shook in disbelief as he descended the stairs how something as simple as rolling over could garner such a reaction from him. It was almost like Ciel had some intangible pull on the detective, some unseen force constantly beckoning him closer. As if the young man's soul was calling out to Sebastian, irresistibly teasing a hidden hunger, mocking the silent inner demon to take a bite.

There was so much to do and an entire day had been wasted now as Ciel slept off his Catnip induced high. The pair had planned to stop by the address given to them by Vincent and pay this previous family physician a visit, however, that wasn't going to be happening today. Sebastian mulled over the idea of going without Ciel and just taking matters into his own hands, but nixed the thought. It wasn't a good idea to leave the young man alone, no matter how incapacitated he might seem at the moment.

Bottles clinked with in the cold confines of the refrigerator as he grabbed a beer. After the morning he had experienced an alcoholic beverage was well earned, and he hummed happily as he took a long slow gulp. Plopping onto the couch, Sebastian reached for the remote, flipping on the television to the cooking network and settling into watch a program on making the perfect sponge cake.

A small smile curled at the edge of his lips as the woman instructed the viewers to whisk quickly in a giant bowl held under her arm. The detective would never admit it, but he loved watching baking shows. It was something that had always caught his fancy, and he wondered if maybe in a previous life if he had been a chef or something. Maybe one day when he retired from the force he would open up his own bakery.

"Pfft," he snorted lowly to himself, taking another swig. "The only way I will ever leave this job is in a body bag," Sebastian smirked at the morbid truth of his statement. "That is if Ciel doesn't kill me first," he mumbled softly.

Ruby blinked at the screen as a commercial for a new gardening center flashed across. He blinked momentarily at the bright greens and foliage as the words sale and clearance bombarded his senses. The bottle hung in mid air between slim fingers as he recalled an idea from earlier in the day. A low growl was made at himself for having forgotten so quickly, and he grumbled softly as a hand dove into a pocket to procure his phone.

Setting the bottle down on the coffee table, Sebastian swiftly swept through the contacts of the device, searching for one number in particular. A sly grin spread over his face when he found what he was looking for, chuckling internally that once again that the charismatic behavior Ciel seemed to loathe so much had paid off. Tapping the Send icon, he leaned back into the cushions and pressed the smartphone to his ear.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Sebastian greeted as the call was answered. "I'm good, yeah, just your typical basic Saturday." He rolled his eyes at the bald faced lie he was telling, nothing about today had been normal. A low hum slipped past his lips as he listened politely to the conversation, waiting for the appropriate moment to interject his reason for calling in the first place.

"Yeah, well, I guess that makes sense," he frowned in confusion at what he was hearing, "I mean, I would prefer something a little more modern, but _London Bridge_ is a classic for a rea-" Sebastian groaned internally, hand slapping over his eyes as his head flopped back. He was losing patience; quickly.

"I don . . . well, possibly, thou . . . Finny!" The detective exclaimed finally, the young man ceasing his chatter about playing music for his favorite plants. Sebastian instantly felt a small twinge of guilt for having halted such an exuberant speech, but he had more important things to worry about. "I need to ask you a question."

* * *

The melodious sway of a piano concerto lilted in the air, gentle murmurs of conversations a low almost inaudible rumble beneath the notes. Silver forks and knives clinked against fine china as perfectly seared breasts of duck, or prime aged beef was cut into bite size chunks for the restaurant's patrons to enjoy. To participate in such tasty cuisine at one of the highest Zagat rated establishments in the city was nothing short of just that; pure unadulterated enjoyment.

However, amidst the polite smiles and low laughter throughout the linen covered tables of pairs and quartets, there was one customer who was finding it almost impossible to do just that. Instead, he sat there, a sullen look on his face as a sauteed baby carrot was ruthlessly being forced into a mound of creamy garlic mashed potatoes on his plate. Unhappy eyes watched as the root vegetable invaded the fluffy mass, the starchy carb enveloping it whole as the tines of a fork shoved it to the hilt.

A brow arched over rimmed spectacles from across the table at the sour expression on the usually perky face. Claude chewed thoughtfully on a bite of tenderloin as a pair of pearl onions were added to the end of the carrot creating something that looked rather phallic. A low huff slipped past the pink lips, the aqua eyes downcast as the expertly prepared dinner on the plate was barely touched however quickly looking like a piece of abstract art instead of a meal.

"You know, there is an entire movement in the culinary world called deconstruction," the man finally stated as the potatoes were being molded by a spoon and very quickly taking on the appearance of a derriere. "If you're thinking of a career change, that might be something you may want to look into considering the excellent job you are doing there."

Slim shoulders gave a petulant shrug at the comment, elbow still planted firmly on the table while the heel of a palm smushed into the round cheek. Alois hummed softly as he continued to maneuver the vegetables around, a string bean now being added to the carrot, one lump disappearing after the next into the bum shaped side dish. A waiter passing by gave the blond nurse an odd look of disapproval before scurrying away to tend to more refined customers.

"Something on your mind?" Claude inquired, amber narrowing at the young man. His behavior was definitely out of sorts, and the investigator found himself battling between being concerned and annoyed. "You might as well just be blunt about whatever is bothering; tact and social etiquette have never stopped that maw from wagging before," he joked, the comment causing Alois's fair mop to pop up finally.

"What's wrong?" He snapped, icy eyes burning now with an irate fire. "You really want to know what's wrong?" The fork clunked heavily onto the table as Alois furiously slammed it down beside the plate. Plump lips pressed into an angry thin line, his voice rising above a normal volume with each syllable, "fine! I'll tell you. You're not FUCKING me!"

The expletive flew across the room like a flaming spear, several diners stopping their utensils in midair to stare for a moment at the combative couple. Long fingers folded themselves under a sharp nose as Claude's brow furrowed in discontent at the outlandish behavior; however, he did nothing to stop the beginnings of what was sure to be quite a rant.

"We are doing everything, but that!" He exclaimed, over annunciating the last word in the statement for emphasis as aqua burned into the man's skull. "We go to the movies, shopping, to lunch, to brunch, to dinner," Alois recounted, ticking each item off on a finger as he went. "We send tacky texts and pics, we like updates on Facebook, you call to tell me goodnight. We do every single Goddamn thing, but the one thing that all couples fucking do!"

Claude waited for a moment, watching carefully while the small shoulders heaved with anger and frustration. "I believe I told you why we haven't taken that step," he reminded softly, gaze never leaving the infuriated glare aimed at him despite the low murmurs of shocked onlookers all around them. "I'm not interested in-"

"Me!" Alois shouted, jumping up sharply and slamming both palms onto the linen top. The chair thunked loudly onto the tile, glasses, and plates reverberating as he leaned forward with a flushed furious face. "Me. It has to be me, right? Something about me that just doesn't get your dick hard," he sneered, obvious hurt bleeding into his irises.

"What? Is it my dirty mouth? You didn't seem to mind it plastered against yours!" Alois argued, every syllable only making the fury build, rejection and bruised ego now joined the mix to create a violent combination. "Or is my ass too small and pert? You like them big and juicy? Is that your thing?" Twisting his body, neck craning to good look at the bottom in question before giving it a loud smack with his palm.

Amber eyes narrowed at the display, people now whispering lowly at the surrounding tables, shocked expressions being cast their way. A waiter stood nervously to the side, gripping two full plates of food and afraid to move. Claude studied the flushed face glaring murderously at him, the small nostrils flaring with unrestrained rage as Alois fought to control the last vestiges of his temper. This had gone too far.

"Enough," the word sharp and low as Claude lowered his hands to reveal a grim face. Alois's mouth immediately dropped to give a snarky response. However, the inspector had no plans in letting that happen. "That's enough of that. This tantrum ends now," he ordered simply, standing up and digging into the back pocket of his trousers to procure his wallet. "We're leaving."

Paper currency smacked softly onto the table without even a second glance, Claude assuming it was more than enough for their meals before striding away. Long fingers adjusted the glasses on the bridge of his nose, face calm and collected as he made his way past the shocked patrons towards the entrance. Alois's jaw dropped monetarily as icy blue watched the man walk away.

Eyes narrowed and the plump lips pressed together in a thin line, irritation coursing through him at having been cut off so abruptly. Molars ground and small hands balled into fists as Alois spun on his heel and practically ran after the man who dared to ignore his impassioned speech. Fueled by anger and frustration, the nurse bolted through the restaurant, adding a fine finale for the onlookers who unwittingly witnessed to the show.

The nurse found the man outside quietly thanking the valet as he collected his keys. With smooth steps Claude walked around to the driver's side of the white sedan, pausing only a moment to glance up at Alois before opening the door and sliding in. Blue eyes blinked in hesitation, wondering if his date planned to drive away without him and fear tugged at his heart for an instant before the passenger's door was swung out, beckoning him to enter.

He plopped into the seat with an annoyed huff, immediately arms crossing over the small chest and obscuring the design of a pentagram in a circle with Latin script tracing around the edges. Stubbornly, Alois turned to stare out the window pretending to ignore Claude and a carry on as an incensed individual.

However, in reality, paranoia ran rampant through his mind with thinking that maybe he had gone too far this time. He could have waited a little longer, been more mature and had this conversation in private instead of putting on an indecent display for the diners at a four-star establishment.

As they pulled out of the parking lot and onto the interstate, Alois's mouth went dry. Icy terror gripping his fluttering heart as each second of silence that passed thundered in his ears. The nurse couldn't bear to look at the detective, too frightened of what he would find when he did. So instead, Alois continued to stare out the window as the vehicle sped through the familiar route to his apartment.

"I'll walk you up," Claude exhaled as he shut off the engine in front of the building. Alois's head nearly snapped his neck as the four, and only spoken words during the entire ride startled him.

"Don't bother, wouldn't want you to have to touch me unnecessarily, " he seethed, the seat belt clicking loudly as he unbuckled it violently. Opening the door, he hurriedly slid out before whirling around to catch unamused amber. "Thanks for dinner," slamming it shut harder than necessary before scurrying up the stairs.

Claude sighed heavily, slumping into his seat. Long fingers reached up to rub slow, soothing circles into tired temples, eyes sliding shut as he debated what to do next. So much hung in the balance between them and the inspector knew that his budding relationship sat on a precarious precipice of nonexistence if he didn't do something to rectify it.

* * *

 

_Author’s Note: Aaaaaand scene. Oh my, has it really been over a year since these words flowed across the page? I apologize for my absence, it was something which could not be helped, but as warm rays streak through dark clouds, the rain drops transform into prisms in a multitude of colors. The air is still thick and heavy with its presence, but as the sun burns brighter, its warmth and brilliance burns away the humid cloak of the storm and flowers will bloom once again. Please continue being the sun BRE and I will find a way out of the rain._

_Now, I think we need to get little Alois laid, wouldn't you agree?_


	13. Chapter 13

"You don't have to stand in the hallway like a Jehovah's Witness," the nurse explained from over his shoulder, not bothering to hide the sour tone. "Although, I don't know why you're bothering since nothing is going to happen anyway," he added glumly.

Claude nodded as he stepped in, closing the door behind him silently. He settled against the wooden frame, supporting his weight as amber eyes watched in scrutiny as the lithe flaxen form wandered slyly throughout the apartment. Carefully they took in the seductive sway of hips, the inch of pale flesh not so innocently exposed between low rise vinyl pants and cheap mesh netting of shirt. An eyebrow arched at such a display.

"Want something to drink?" Alois asked, sighing in the process as if the question required a mass amount of effort on his part. Glancing over his shoulder to see a sharp nod of agreement, he sauntered into the kitchen. "Wouldn't want you to add 'bad host' to the list of my flaws," he stated sarcastically as two micro-brews were procured from inside the fridge, the door being slammed shut with a quick swing of his hip. "Lord knows, that is the only thing getting longer."

A brow raised over spectacles at the sarcastic remark as Alois returned tossing the cold plastic beverage before sighing and plopping onto the couch. Claude quietly watched as black pole climber boots thudded heavily onto the coffee table the thin frame relaxing back into a stack of beige pillows. A sharp crack was heard as the plastic cap was removed and the bottle met pink lips to be swallowed a few quick gulps. Alois paused from drinking to glance at the man still standing by the door as the silence continued between them.

“So what now?” the nurse inquired icy blue meeting warm amber. Alois sucked in a deep breath using oxygen to bolster the bravado he had managed at the restaurant in an attempt to quell the anxiety racing in his chest. As terrified as he was at the prospect of Claude walking out of his life forever, stubborn pride refused to let him apologize for his earlier words. Backing down was no longer an option. “You wanna play a game or something?” he practically hissed. “I’m pretty sure Ciel has a chess board around here somewhere.”

Claude paused for a moment to take in the aqua eyes burning brightly at him with anger, studying the young man across from him. Alois’s lithe frame sprawled out on the sofa, posture tense and breathing shallow. His next move would be the deciding factor in this relationship and it would either die here or possibly grow into something else, something making all the drama and arguing from this evening worth it. One simple decision to change both their lives forever and he had made it before he was even aware of it: he would not be attending a funeral tonight.

Pushing off the door frame, he crossed the room in a few strides. Mouth set in a thin line as amber burned behind his glasses focused solely on the shimmering opposing pair and refusing to let Alois look elsewhere. A long arm reached down, wrapping under the slim torso and jerking him to his feet, emitting a yelp of surprise at the violent action. Long fingers pressed into the middle of his back as the blond was crushed into Claude’s chest, mouth falling open with shock as he continued to stare into the molten eyes focused on him. A moment passed between them, a second becoming an eternity as anticipation reached its limit.

The forming question on Alois’s lips was muffled as Claude’s descended on his. Tongues twisted into the hot caverns and small fingers gripped the man’s biceps as a large hand moved up to cradle the nape of the blond’s neck. The small spine bowed as the kiss deepened while Claude crushed Alois further into his chest refusing to allow even the tiniest bit of space to separate them. Hips pressed into each other, and low moan was heard as Alois felt the hard bulge hot and heavy against his thigh.

Long fingers laced into the flaxen silken strands which held the nape captive before delivering a sharp tug and violently breaking the kiss. Alois gasped as his eyes flew open in shock and desire boiled deep in him as he relished the pain and pleasure, staring up into the dark amber. Claude inhaled the heavy panting from Alois as he ground his thick member once more into the slim thigh, rewarded with another gasp and the feel of arousal into him from the tight vinyl pants.

“Impotent what now?” Claude crooned playfully, blond shaking furiously side to side in agreement. A sly grin twitched at the edge of his lips at the response, such a change from the irate blond’s earlier demeanor. “However, I believe more proof is required,” he hummed, relinquishing his iron clad hold, “collect some more evidence, will you?” A breathless Alois nodded as his knees hit the floor.

Lithe fingers made quick work of the belt buckle and fabric the zipper jerked down as he reached through the boxer briefs and pulled out the turgid flesh. Claude watched overhead as Alois’s warm breath ghosted the shiny tip, fingers barely able to completely encircle him and he groaned softly as the blond paused to glance up. Amber glittered at him, a brow arching in a silent sign to continue and a small grin hinted at the nurse’s pink lips before taking a large breath and enveloping Claude deep into his small mouth.

“Ahhh . . . yessss,” Claude groaned, head tipping back as he breathed the compliment to the ceiling. Fingers threading through the golden strands to rest against the scalp which now moved at a steady pace at the pressure and speed only an experienced lover would know. Turning his attention back to the bobbing head between his thighs. “Let me he hear how much you like it,” he crooned smugly.

“Mmmmm … nmmmmum,” Alois moaned as a mixture of saliva and precum dribbled onto his chin. A low moan from Claude was heard at the pleasurable vibrations caressing his cock. A warm tongue lay flat on the underside letting the member slip a little further into his throat with each pull of his mouth. One hand moved down to rub the aching member, the vinyl pants now constricting his erection. Never slowing pace, he groaned as he grabbed himself, “ahhhh . . . mmmmnnmmm.”

Amber eyes widened at the sight of the lithe blond jerking at his cock while furiously slurping away on the fleshy treat. Enjoying the service, Alois was giving, but not satisfied with the state of his partner Claude pulled sharply on the flaxen head. Out popped the thick, shiny cock a string of semen laden saliva attached to the surprised open mouth. Aqua looked up the spectacles staring down at him, and he whined in annoyance before becoming angry.

“What the fuck, Claude?” he barked, using the back of his sleeve to wipe the remnants of the man off his lips. Rage flared in Alois’s eyes at once again having the proverbial carrot pulled out of his reach. Prior insecurity disappeared, and anger took its place to create a dangerous concoction of desperate need and irrational fury. “You’ve got be shitting me. Again? We’re stopping again? What the he-“ statement cut short as one smooth move jerked him to his feet.

“Shut your mouth, bitch,” Claude growled, watching in sadistic amusement as blue eyes darkened further with detest and wrath. Alois tried to shake off the firm grip on his arm to no avail. A long, low hiss slipping past his lips as he glared murderously at the man. Twisting slightly Alois winced at the pain, shaft throbbing between his thighs at the sudden sensation. Amber burned into aqua for what seemed like an eternity, heavy breaths the only sound before a swift sweeping kicked the nurse’s legs from under him, Alois yelping as he began to fall.

“Nahh-“ the cry cut short as a strong arm wrapped around the torso, changing the direction of descent. Small elbows came into contact with soft cushions, falling face first on the couch. He grunted into the furniture as his midsection landed squarely on the armrest, ass up in the air. Struggling to get up a large palm pressed onto the small back as another rested on the vinyl clothed cheek of his behind. “Claude! What is your malfunction, you psych demo-oww!” he cried as the crack of an open palm upon the plastic pants rang through the room.

“I told you to shut the fuck up,” Claude reminded, tone soft and low and serious as he took in the prone body in front of him. Slowly the hand caressed over the pale flesh of the small back, pausing a moment to make sure Alois stayed where he was before removing it procure an item from his back pocket. “Stay very still,” he ordered, earning an annoyed huff before giving the pert rump a firm squeeze.

The click of something in Claude’s hand perked Alois’s ears, and he froze at not being able to identify it. He tensed in anticipation of what would happen, the fingers on his ass moving to his hip in a tight grip. Eyes flew wide as cold metal made contact with his skin just above the hem of his pants. The sound of Claude sucking in a sharp breath behind him had Alois craning to look over his shoulder to find out what the hell was going on, unable to do much else at this point while the blade lay upon his back.

A small smirk played on the man’s lips as the steel slid under the vinyl waistband a practiced flick of the wrist slicing through and making short work of the now bisected garment. Claude let out a low sigh of appreciation at the naked bottom, knowing full well that Alois was not the type to waste time wearing anything underneath. Forcing the blond’s stance wider, the knife was dropped in favor of grabbing his own forgotten erection, groaning as the smooth head trailed over the crevice and brushing the puckered entrance.

Alois gasped at the feeling of Claude where he wanted him most, fear and anger forgotten as he ached to be filled. Hips attempted to flex back to force the tip in a little further but struggled against the hold which kept him pinned over the armrest. He whined loudly at being so close to getting what he had been begging for, and he was ready; God, was he ever ready. The warmth pressing into him disappeared, and disappointment filled him once more at being left wanting.

“Claude, please,” he pleaded, pressing himself into the couch armrest as much as he could to rub himself and find some relief from his own hard desire. “Please, don’t do this again,” Alois groaned, not caring how he sounded like the wonton slut he had been name called so many times. “I need thi-ahh, FUCK!”

Fingers plunged deep into him, only Claude’s saliva adding lubrication and jolting Alois’s entire body. Twin digits invaded the tight cavern, twisting and turning as they sought their prize. An animalistic moan from the blond told Claude he was successful. A slow building rhythm set the pace forcing Alois to gasp and moan loudly as each pass of fingertips brought him closer to release. Unabashedly, he ground himself into the furniture, the friction on his aching dick driving him insane at the sensation.

“Fuck, Alois,” Claude hissed at the display, finally releasing the hip to once more grab himself. The large hand jerked furiously at his thick cock as Alois came hard, a garbled version of the man’s name on his lips mixed with profanities. “Goddamn, Alo-ahhhh,” he panted as he came, releasing the sticky batter onto the smooth cheeks.

Alois sighed happily as he slumped into the couch and humming as the fingers left him. That might not have been the actual fucking from Claude he had been hoping for, but it definitely topped his list of the best three organisms he had ever had. Pushing himself up, he groaned at his body only now realizing what an uncomfortable position it had been in so long. Assistance came in the form of a strong arm wrapping under his torso and knees cradled as Claude scooped the lithe figure against his chest.

“Holy . . . Claude,” he fumbled, aqua staring up at the satisfied bordering on smug expression of the man who now held him princess style in his arms. The idea very appropriate in Alois’s mind. Clearing his throat, he began again, “seriously, you know we could have just fucked. I mean, you were right there, right there! I thi-“

“You are still fucking talking shit,” Claude interrupted, shifting the blond’s weight in his embrace a bit before starting towards the bedroom. “One would think that little escapade would have kept you quiet for at least a minute. Now shut the hell up so I can make love to you properly like I want to.” Alois’s mouth slammed shut as they paused at the doorway at his room, eyes wide with lack of comprehension at what was just said. “Really, you kids know nothing about good foreplay anymore.”

A slow smile spread across Alois’s face as the information sunk in and Claude chuckled while placing a light kiss on the sweaty forehead before stepping into the darkened room. A loud laugh was heard as Alois hit the mattress and he finally got the one thing he had been wanting for so long. 

* * *

Dust  and grime smeared stubbornly across the glass, making the usually clear smooth item a smudged version of itself. Slender fingers and soft palm pressed harder and rubbed vigorously at the spot in an attempt to remove more of the accumulated substance which impeded the view.

"Wax on, Wax off, Ciel-san," Sebastian instructed in a horrible Japanese accent. A smirk formed on his face as stood behind the young man, arms crossed over his chest.

The Neko paused what he was doing to glance over his shoulder, blue gems rolling at the terrible impression. The irritation on the lovely face had the detective snickering before stepping next to Ciel, hand hovering above his own eyes as he tried to peer into the space hidden through a dirty window.

"You sound more Magoo than Miyagi," he snorted, the expression followed by a frustrated sigh as he jumped down from the small ledge he had been occupying to reach the window. "This can't be the right place."

Slate locks shook as he unwrinkled the yellow Post-it scrawled with his father's familiar handwriting in blue ink. A low huff was made as he checked the address for the hundredth time, making sure he hadn't accidentally misread something. Sebastian turned to join him in the inspection, the same letters and numbers staring back at them both as if mocking the pair to dare and try to find something new.

"I wonder if the city changed anything when they rezoned a few years ago," Ciel mumbled, teeth worrying his lower lip as he struggled mentally to come up with something. The soft touch of a large hand on his back had him stepping into the detective's arm involuntarily, enjoying the way the limb curved to pull him closer. "No, that's a dumb idea," he grumbled with a sigh.

"To be honest, I'm surprised this building hasn't been torn down by now," Sebastian mused, glancing up at the decrepit structure and frowning at its state. Dark bricks were beginning to crumble from their bonds of old cement, loosening up just enough space for weeds to sprout in the crevices. "Really should have," he mumbled, giving Ciel a tight squeeze before letting him go.

"Ugh, I really don't want to see Dr. Lau," he moaned loudly, shoulders slumping forward as he resigned himself to his fate. Sebastian scowled as the young man trudged away, leaning forward to take one last look through the dirty windows of the doctor's old office.

Pressing a hand into the glass, he peered into the darkness, slowly letting shapes and shadows meld into objects that could be identified. It was obvious that this once had been a nice office space, the waiting room and large and receptionist's desk well positioned for easy access to patients. Eyes narrowed as suspicion pricked at the back of the inspector's mind; this didn't make any sense.

He chewed on the inside of his cheek in thought about all of this. Why would a successful practitioner just stop doing what he had gone through school for to do? And to pick up and leave like a thief in the night without giving his patients a reason? Especially when one of those was the son of someone as powerful and well known as the Phantomhive family. Sebastian had only met with Vincent a handful of times at this point. However, he didn't seem like the type to just accept a flimsy excuse from the medical professional chosen to treat his child.

Sighing in frustration, he pushed away from the window, having seen enough of nothing for one day. Sebastian's hands dove deep into his pockets as he turned to follow Ciel back to the car, mind still wrapped with half-constructed theories about this mysterious doctor. He paused at the building's end, a small alleyway leading back into darkness even though the sun was bright in the sky. Intuition tugged at him, and he turned to make his way down the narrow strip, garnet narrowing as he took a step.

"Sebastian," Ciel spoke, interrupting his thoughts and causing the man to hesitate, "where are you going?" Small feet crunched along the gravel as he trotted over, coming to stand at the detective's side and staring down the alley. "Seriously, that's just where they keep the dumpster and probably set out the biohazard materials for pickup." He blinked as Sebastian balked a bit at the statement.

"What? You can't place things like that in the regular dumpster. Syringes and cultures have to be disposed of properly," he explained, brow furrowing in confusion at the odd look being given to him. "An office or lab calls a company certified to handle hazardous materials, you put it in a lockbox, leave it outside the door, and they come and take it away." Ciel finished, offering a small shrug and smile.

"Well, it obviously doesn't get much use now," Sebastian agreed, hands shoving into his pockets as he retreated. In the distance, a soft feline wail was heard followed by the rustling of paper and cans, he smiled to himself at the thought of a cat chasing something for dinner. "We should probably get going," wrapping an arm around Ciel's thin shoulders and guiding back to their vehicle.

"Can we stop and get a snack? I'm starving," he griped lightly, opening the passenger's door and hopping into his seat. Ciel buckled the belt quickly, sapphire following Sebastian's tall frame as he made his way to the driver's side around the front of the SUV.

"Here," he replied, digging into the center console to procure a rectangular wrapped item. Small hands reached out as it was tossed his way, Ciel grimacing as he read the packaging. Sebastian huffed as he took his seat, turning the ignition as he fastened his seatbelt. "We have another appointment to keep." Ciel stopped chewing to glance up.

"Huh?" he managed to get out through a mouthful of protein bar followed by a quick swallow, "where are we going? I thought this was all we had to do," frowning as they pulled smoothly out onto the highway. "This and stop by the bakery later." Ciel gave another disgusted look at the processed snack in his hand, wishing again that it was something tastier. "They are making fresh cream puffs at Martine's today."

A smile twitched at the edge of Sebastian's lips, the soft whining from Ciel for sweets coming off as adorable to him. "We still are, I just have to make another stop first," glancing over at the pale face, serious garnet locking with wide blue, "and you have to make an appointment with that other doctor your dad recommended. No, no! Don't argue with me," he added quickly, Ciel's protesting mouth snapping shut into a thin line.

A low chuckle erupted unbidden from Sebastian's chest at the almost pout being projected his way. Watching the traffic, his arm extended out, long fingers threading into the soft slate strands and ruffling them into a static mess. Ciel grumbled again and turned to stare out the window, arms crossed over his chest as he begrudgingly accepted the man's statement. Watching the scenery pass by in a blur, not knowing where Sebastian was leading him next. 

* * *

A low, polite knock sounded throughout the office, and Vincent glanced up in surprise from his paperwork. The late afternoon streamed through the large windows situated behind him, leaving streaks of light that seemed to reach across the room. At this magic hour, the business man’s office took a softer appearance, the dark wood appearing richer and the burgundy carpet lighter than its usual merlot hue.

Glancing at datebook next to him, Vincent frowned to see this time slot blank, the little free time he had now being taken up by some uninvited guest. The doors swung open dramatically, and a small smile played at the edge of his lips; he should have known. There was only one person who had the not only the gall but also the charisma to intrude so rudely and get away with it.

“My God, Vincent, you really need to do something with this office,” the visitor exclaimed as he sauntered in with a flourish. Long legs took confident strides clothed in the finest of white suits he huffed and flipped the shoulder length fair strands away from his face. “This soooo outdated. Take this desk for example,” he paused, holding out a palm to indicate the piece of furniture, “it looks like something from the Victorian era.”

“You know, Aleister, you never change,” Vincent grinned as he stood to step around the desk to face the man who offered a smirk in response. “No matter how successful you become, inside you will always be the same elitist asshole you were in college.” Arms folding over his chest, he chuckled at the feigned look of shock and hurt any average person would expect from such a comment.

“Well, that is true,” the violet eyed-man hummed before leaning in as to whisper a secret, “but it only matters what the voters think in the end.” The poignant comment drew a laugh from Vincent, and he shook his head as he took one of the ornate chairs in front of his normal workspace. “And to them, I am the shining beacon of purity and morality, leading them all to a better and safer society.” He proclaimed, taking on the persona of authority and charm which had won him so many elections in the past. “Well, that’s what my PR people tell me anyways.” The politician huffed as he sat opposite his friend and earning another chuckle in the process.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of having the esteemed Senator Chambers pay me a visit today?” Vincent teased, settling into his seat, one long leg crossing over the other. “Lately it’s just been a phone call when you are looking for some more campaign contributions.” Violet eyes rolled at the insinuation of ulterior motives.

“Tsk, tsk, Vincent. Must I really have a reason to drop by and say hello to a fellow frat brother of mine?” Aleister hummed, frowning as he examined a well-manicured hand. “We only spent our entire college careers together in Phoenix House, and you never forget your pledged family.” Arching a brow, the politician’s expression became serious, “speaking of, have you heard anything from Him lately?” catching deep brown with violet, Aleister waited patiently for a response.

“No, I haven’t heard from Him,” Vincent answered point blank, refusing to look away and back down from the powerful man. “It’s a shame too, I could have used his expertise recently.” He sighed lightly, mind flitting to thoughts of Ciel and the current dilemma. “Well, you know how He is, if and when he wants to resurface, He will,” he shrugged, helpless to do anything more about the situation. Aleister nodding in agreement with the statement.

“Alright, onto business then,” the senator stated, swapping one topic for a more important one. “where is Funtom with the N-gene vaccine?” Vincent’s mouth set into a hard line at the question, but it was ignored as the man presented his real reason for having shown up so unexpectedly. “You know it doesn’t look good for my reelection if every time you turn on the news, there is another sad story of a tortured dead Neko. How am I supposed to be the savior of the human race if we can’t put a stop to this?” Aleister glared at his friend as if this was his fault in some way.

“It’s not that simple. This sort of research takes time and is delicate.” Vincent explained, getting up and making his way over to the window. Raising an arm and leaning against the frame he stared out into the large perfectly landscaped lawn of his home. “I have my best people working on this and believe me,” his tone thick with sadness, “I want to find a cure for this more than anyone.”

“Vincent,” he sighed, pushing out of his seat and walking over to join the man at the window. Slender fingers reached out to give the broad shoulder a reassuring squeeze, “there is no doubt in my mind that you are doing everything possible to find a solution to this.” Vincent glanced back at the comforting voice and was rewarded with a warm smile. “Besides, if you have that brilliant kid of yours working on it then there should be a miracle cure in no time. Speaking of, what has little Ciel been up to these days?” Blond hair wisped around as he looked around the room as if the young man were hiding somewhere.

“Unfortunately, not much more than work lately,” Vincent admitted, turning around and placing his hands in trouser pockets. “Because of all the violence and agitation over the Nekos, Funtom Pharmaceuticals has become quite the target for threats.” Their eyes met, the usually confident brown showing some exhaustion and frustration in their depths. “We even had to get protection detail for Ciel now, he has a full-time bodyguard, Aleister.” The senator’s mouth popping open in surprise at the information, “Rachel and I could not live with ourselves if something happened to him because of all of this shit.” His arm flinging out to motion to the chaotic state of the world.

“Really now?” eyes narrowing at the information and humming quietly to himself. Aleister studied his friend for a moment, head cocking to the side as he observed the way Vincent stared at the carpet. Something was going on, something much bigger, he knew it. Slyly, the senator, searched for his friend’s eyes as he spoke, “Vincent, what exactly is going on?” Shoulders shook as the man sighed, reluctantly looking up to meet the lavender gaze.

“What one would expect,” he explained, steeling once more into the commanding stature which had disappeared only moments ago. Vincent’s professional walls up once again, he spoke now with a calm and controlled tone. “Letter from religious groups cursing our family with eternal damnation, bomb and kidnapping threats, demanding ransom, etc.” His jaw tightened angrily at the very idea of someone even thinking to harm his family. “You name it, we have gotten something like that almost every day. Most of them unfounded, of course. Still, when it comes to Ciel, we won’t take that chance.”

Aleister frowned, not having gotten the answer to his question. However, Vincent was no longer open and vulnerable unlike a few moments ago, and the senator knew trying to get out any more information was pointless. The man was like a fortress when he wanted to be, a good and bad attribute depending on what you needed from him. Not entirely impenetrable and an idea blossomed suddenly, a slow, sly grin spreading across Aleister’s face.

“Don’t worry, Vincent, I am sure Ciel will be safe and secure with all the precautions you have taken.” He comforted, offering a supportive smile, the gesture returned with a slight nod. Aleister sighed before glancing down at the platinum Rolex on his delicate wrist, “Oh my! Would you look at the time? I have to be on my way.” He announced loudly, raising the timepiece up so Vincent could have a look. “I’m so glad we were able to have this little chat.” Turning on his heel and striding towards the door.

“Don’t forget to send that contribution check from Funtom to my campaign,” calling over his shoulder, waving and not looking back as he grabbed the doorknob. “See you soon, Vince,” Aleister stated before leaving the room, the door shutting behind him with a loud bang and Vincent stood there for a moment, wondering what had just happened.

“You really never change,” chuckling to himself. There was no point in trying to decipher Aleister’s sudden mood swings, he had been dealing with them for far too long to know better. Vincent sighed as he reached into the desk drawer to acquire a leather checkbook, picking up a pen to scrawl a large amount to the support the cause he was fighting for heart and soul.  

* * *

_Author’s Note: Yes, yes, I know, I know. This fic has not been updated in F-O-R-E-V-E-R, but I did promise to finish it and I shall. Sebby and Ciel have not gotten to the sweaty, smutty, kinky kitty scene which will be happening, but at least Alois got some play and seriously, he deserves some kind of happiness considering all I ever do to the poor kid is destroy his heart in every single other fic. I wrote that scene to “Psycho” by Muse; very fitting._

_Anyways, thank you for continuing to follow this story and the support. I will continue to work on it and update as there is so much more coming in this fic, but if I told you now I would have to kill you. Enjoy!!!!!_

 


End file.
